What If?
by fashionnightmare
Summary: What if there had been someone who could have changed Fred's life? What if she had been more important to the war than anyone had known? What if she had been there all along? OC belongs to me. Begins in Order of the Phoenix year My mind runs away with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**Okay I have been dying to do this for SOOOOO long!**

**I hope you enjoy it because I have been planning this in my head for ages and I am finding it difficult to put into words! But I'll do my best.**

**The OC (Samantha) and bits of the story line belong to me**

**The rest of the Characters belong to J.K Rowling who I adore and idolise with all of my heart!**

**Lots of Love from **

**Alicia**

**Xxxx**

**Onto the story…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What If?<strong>_

Chapter 1

A group of teenagers were quietly huddled at the top of the dark staircase in Grimmauld Place, attentively watching a single rubber ear whose partner was now being lowered centimetres above the ground floor below; both were connected by a thin string.

When the extendable ear reached its destination, it was held there and the teenagers all leaned in closer, heads touching as the voices below came into focus.

"What else can we do?" Sirius' voice spoke slowly, agitation clear in his voice. Harry frowned at hearing his Godfather's tone.

"Nothing. We can't do anything; just as Harry can't do anything, so why tell him?" Molly spoke shortly, and all four Weasley's shuddered involuntarily, having been on the receiving end of that tone and knowing full well how it felt.

It didn't feel nice, that's for sure.

"Poor sod." Ron whispered, all of the group couldn't help but silently agree.

"I must agree with Molly." a nasally voice spoke slowly and detachedly. Harry blinked in confusion.

"Snape's part of the order?" He hissed.

"Slimy git." Ron mumbled back but was quickly hushed by Ginny as he began to speak again.

"What use can Potter have with this information? If anything, it will only nurture his troublesome nature and we all know what will happen then. He is too much like his father and that alone will get him killed –" His speech was suddenly cut off by a loud scraping of a chair and a great clatter as it undoubtedly fell to the ground.

"How dare you?" They heard Sirius growl and Harry couldn't help but smirk as he imagined what Sirius might do to his Potions master.

All of a sudden a quiet yet firm voice, which none of the group recognised, spoke up.

"Sirius, lower your wand." There was a long silence before they heard a chair scraping again as Sirius sat down. Then the voice spoke once more, "Severus," the voice paused as it thought, "hold your tongue." The twins snickered together.

The voice was female, she sounded young, but at the same time quite old. There was a quality to her voice which suggested, the only word for it was, wisdom.

"Now, it is no use fighting amongst ourselves. How will that help us? That was rhetorical question Sirius." She sighed patiently. Harry looked up and saw that everyone's brow was creased in confusion.

"Who is that?" Hermione whispered, raising her eyes to look around the group.

Shoulders raised and fell in shrugs all around but all eyes were directed towards the ear as she spoke again.

"Now I must say that I, regrettably, must disagree with you Molly." The teenagers all widened their eyes in shock. However, instead of fighting back, all they heard was a long suffering sigh and, simultaneously, their mouths dropped open in shock at the lack of retaliation. "I truly am sorry Molly, Severus and whoever feels the way they do. However, if we withhold this information from Harry, he will not know what to defend himself against. He needs to know! He is unquestionably feeling desolated after this summer. With his friends not permitted to write to him, he was isolated." The teenagers all suddenly felt very guilty and shot a look at Harry whose gaze was fastened onto the small rubber ear in front of him. "Loneliness leads to bad judgement and horrible consequences. Look around. In this room are seated every adult Harry trusts above all others – with the exception of Albus of course – so how is he going to feel knowing that all of you are keeping a large secret from him? You will all loose his trust.

Harry is a smart boy! But it is not easy to fight against something you don't know you're supposed to be fighting against! It is like trying to battle an armed wizard without your wand; you are defenceless. We could arm Harry with the knowledge he needs and ensure that Voldemort –" Harry felt the others flinch at the use of the name, and assumed that most people down below must've too by the girl's next utterance, "Oh Remus, man up! It is just a name! – Once again, we must ensure that _Voldemort_ doesn't get what he is after." She punctuated the name purposefully with a slam on the table the Order was situated around.

"I think you overestimate the boy." Snape drawled evenly.

"I don't." She said back, just as calmly.

There was a long silence before Molly spoke directly to the girl.

"That may be your opinion, but you are not his parent."

"He is not your son!" Sirius cut in heatedly.

"He may as well be." Molly said indignantly.

"He is also _my_ Godson! Do I get a say in what happens to him?"

There was a silence as the question hung in the air.

"Excuse me." The stranger said and abruptly there was the sound of a chair scraping back, but another sound cut straight across it.

A lazy 'meow' could be heard through the extendable ears and the teenagers looked don at the ground floor in horror as a large ginger cat languidly walked up to the listening device, swiping at it as it was hastily pulled back up. But one claw had fastened itself into the rubber object.

"Crookshanks! Leave it! Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione hissed, leaning over the polished banister.

"Oh god someone's coming!" Fred squeaked.

Surely enough, high heeled footsteps could be heard from down below even without the ear to magnify the sound.

"Drop it!" Ron hissed, attempting to grab the ear from Fred's hands.

"Not a chance! Do you know how much this thing cost us?" George repeatedly slapped Ron's grappling hands away.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny frantically tried to tug gently on the string but Crookshanks wasn't having any of it, having raised onto his back legs and clasped the ear in his teeth.

Everyone froze when they heard the conference room door open and close quietly.

"Please be blind, please be blind!" George chanted silently, crossing his fingers and screwing his eyes shut.

After looking at George exasperatedly, Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at Crookshanks.

"Relashio!" She whispered, bright sparks shot from her wand but before they reached the lower floor they hit an invisible, horizontal wall which glowed bright white before returning to invisibility.

"Damn it!" Ginny worried.

"This is your entire fault!" Ron shrieked quietly. "You two!" He pointed at the Twins.

"Us?" The twins chorused, holding their hands up to their hearts simultaneously, putting up a hurt appearance.

"Yes you two! If you didn't muck about so much Mum would trust us and this wouldn't be happeni –"

A soft chuckle from down below cut him off and after sharing a frightened look the teenagers all dropped to the ground with a very audible 'thud', lying on their stomachs and peering through the rails and onto the ground below, Fred still clutching onto the extendable ear like a lifeline, the string straining over the top of the banister.

As they watched, black, knee-high, high heeled boots appeared. Then as the woman took another step forward, sleek, black leggings came into view, and a light, short sleeved, faded black T-shirt.

Fred and George cocked their identical heads to the side curiously as finally the woman stepped forward to scoop up the chubby ginger cat. The string attached to the ears slackened a bit.

The teenagers could only stare at the woman. She had golden, blonde hair which was now fastened into a long plait that nearly reached her waist.

She reached a small hand forward to gently pry the extendable ear from the cat's mouth, grinning as she did so.

"What do we have here?" She mumbled to herself. Her voice was definitely the one they had heard, but now it was definitely more relaxed and it sounded like music to the ears, and even without looking the group could tell that she was smiling.

Hermione suddenly gasped noisily.

The woman looked up, following the string, to see five faces quickly disappear from sight, Fred still remained, he simply couldn't tear his eyes away, and she just grinned mischievously up at him.

She couldn't have been older than sixteen; she had a beautiful heart-shaped face and crystal blue eyes that, if you looked hard enough, you could see held great wisdom and kindness.

"The meeting ends at 7 on-the-dot, keep an eye on the time." She said quietly and with that she released the ear, letting it bounce and sway in mid-air before turning back to the Conference Room, Crookshanks in her arms.

"You are going to come with me, yes you are." She cooed to the feline before stepping through the door and closing it with a 'click'.

The six teenagers let out a breath of relief, eyes wide in shock.

Suddenly, Fred felt a hand strike him across the back of his head.

"Why didn't you hide you twit?" George hissed at his twin.

"I wanted to see what she looked like!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, Hermione was the one who made her look up!" He pointed to the bushy haired witch who glared back at him.

"Fine then, if you are going to pin the blame on me I won't tell you who she is!" Hermione stood quickly from where she was crouched against the wall and began to ascend the creaky stairs when five voices began to voice their objections.

She stopped on the fourth step to look pointedly at Fred who sighed.

"I'm sorry dearest Hermione, it wasn't your fault." He said pleadingly getting down on one knee and holding his hand on his heart. "Please forgive me!"

"That'll do." She glared slightly before sitting down on the step and taking a deep breath. "_That_ was Samantha Harlow." She said, eyes burning with self-satisfaction.

Looking at their confused faces Hermione sighed and continued.

"She's the youngest Auror in the world?" She raised her eyebrows and looked around with a face that said 'duh'.

"So…" Fred began.

"She's an Auror?" George finished.

"A real one?" Fred asked.

"No, a fake one!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Of course she's a real Auror!"

"But she's like sixteen!" Fred exclaimed.

"Seventeen actually. And?"

"You're acting as if this is normal!" Ron gaped.

"Of course it's not normal Ronald; she is an extremely powerful witch!"

"When did she become an Auror?" Ginny asked curiously.

"When she was fifteen."

"Whoa!" Fred and George gawked.

"Hmmm. Now if you'll excuse me." Hermione stood and disappeared up the stairs, Ginny following soon afterwards.

"Guys! The meeting!" Harry whispered suddenly.

"Oh yeah!"

The four boys gathered around the ear once more to listen to the rest of the meeting. Samantha didn't speak again, and nothing interesting was said.

At 6:58 Fred reeled the extendable ear in, just in time to hear the Conference door open and the adult marched out.

The twins returned to their room, to hide the extendable ears, but Harry and Ron stayed.

They backed up against the wall so that they couldn't be seen and waited for the call.

"Children! Diner's ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enoy and the plot shall expand and become more interesting i promise!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading it menas so much to me!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Love from **

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm back and I just wanted to thank everyone who is staying with me through this story. I really just had to get this story out of my system.**

**Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road!**

**Lame? Yes I know :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Harry and Ron descended the rickety stairs to find Mrs Weasley standing at the bottom, smiling widely at Harry.

"Oh Harry, you look famished let's get you something to eat shall we?"

Hermione and Ginny bustled past and made their way into the spacious kitchen. Harry made his way pas Mrs Weasley slowly.

"Fred! George! Dinner's rea—" Molly was cut off by the Twin's apparating beside her with two loud 'Crack's, wearing identical, maniacal grins; subsequently knocking Harry off his feet.

"Oh! Just because you are qualified wizards now doesn't mean you get to whip your wands out all the time!" She shrieked at her sons who tried, in vain, to dodge her waving hands, receiving reasonably hard smacks to their heads.

They barely even noticed as Harry went to embrace Sirius, as they continued to grin, disapparating and apparating in circles around their mother, ending up in the kitchen.

That was until a cool and highly seductive chuckle caught Fred's attention and he stopped to see Samantha Harlow grinning at the scene before her, leaning casually on the doorframe at the far end of the kitchen. They locked gazes and Fred began to smile at her when his completely oblivious brother disapparated directly on top of him and they fell to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs, screaming insults at each other.

"You moron!"

"I'm the moron? You're the moron! You should have looked where you landed your fat arse! Now get off me!" Fred yelled as he was crushed under his brother. By this stage, everyone was bent over double in laughter at the sight, even Molly.

"I'm sorry? What did you say? I couldn't hear you through your fat fish lips!"

"Oh George, I need you...I want you...To get out of my face!" Fred's voice was muffled as his face was squished against the cold stone floor.

"You should have moved you dimwit!"

"I was distracted!" Fred yelled a blush crawling up his cheeks.

"Don't let your mind wander Freddie. It's way too small to be outside by itself!"

"Oh Yeah? Well Earth is full. Go home!"

"Ummm…. Yeah well, sorry I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you." George teased jumping up and down on top of his brother.

"Enough boys!" Arthur shouted, trying to cover up his laughter. He pointed his wand towards his sons. "_Impedimentia!_"

George was flung away from his brother and landed with an 'oof' a metre away.

Fred would have stood up but he was paralysed with laughter, his entire form shaking. George after hearing his brother's chuckles he promptly burst into hysterics as well.

Using a nearby counter to help himself stand, George put a hand out to his brother and pulled him to his feet; he slapped Fred on the back as they stumbled to their allocated seats at the table.

"Samantha dearest are you going to join us for dinner?" Molly asked the blonde who had remained in the door frame.

Samantha grinned at Molly.

"That would be–"

"Impossible." A low voice finished for her. Snape strode into the kitchen standing behind Samantha, accentuating how tall she really was, standing less than one head shorter than Snape. The Slytherin's actions earned several glares from those assembled there. "Miss Harlow unfortunately cannot stay for dinner."

"Severus, you do not make my decisions for me." Samantha spoke kindly but firmly as she looked up at him.

"You must get home." He insisted as if speaking to a child and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I can do that myself." She persisted.

"I am beginning to doubt that." He spoke and Fred was shocked to find that Snape sounded as if he was… teasing her?

"Severus, you do not need to baby me, I am fully capable of looking after myself." Samantha said, and for a while she simply looked at Snape with a look as if she were daring him to fight back. When he said nothing she turned to Molly. "I would love to stay for dinner Molly, thank you for asking."

She moved to step forward but was held back by Snape's hand gripping her shoulder. Steadying herself she looked pointedly between Snape's face and his pale hand.

With a defeated expression Snape lifted his hands holding them up in surrender, allowing Samantha to calmly seat herself beside the gaping twins.

"Severus, if you are truly that worried for dear Samantha's safety perhaps you should join us also." Sirius spoke mockingly from where he lounged in his seat at the head of the table. One dark eyebrow was raised and he was wearing his trademark cocky grin.

"I think I will." Snape said and sat in the seat next to the young Auror, the smirk instantly dropped from Padfoot's face.

There was a long silence, and looking around the table everyone looked significantly putout.

Sirius was looking as if he regretted speaking at all and behind him stood Shacklebolt who was standing by the fireplace, gazing into the flames serenely. Harry was glaring at the table and next to him; Ron was openly glaring at Snape who was blinking slowly whilst drumming his fingers impatiently against the worn wood of the table. Hermione was looking straight ahead with a distressed look. Ginny was looking down at her hands. Remus and Tonks seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes across the table. Mad Eye was observing the scene in front of him, his eye drifting towards Molly who bustled about in the kitchen trying to distract herself whilst Arthur watched.

Samantha however was trying to withhold her laughter as she saw the faces of everyone around her. In the silence you could have heard a pin drop, but, although she knew it was not wise, she looked sideways at the twins who were sitting identically, with their elbows rested on the tables, their hands resting on their hands, a gleeful look on their faces as they revelled in the uncomfortable silence.

She quickly snapped her head forwards again, swallowing the laugh that was bubbling in her chest.

That was until…

"Well this is awkward." Fred murmured next to her.

She burst out into fits of laughter and was joined, somewhat hesitantly, a second later by the rest of the table, even Snape smirked a little before letting his face return to impassive.

**Okay I LOVED this chapter I hope you did too!**

**Please Review it seriously makes my day!**

**Lots of love and thanks for reading**

**From **

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys thank you! 7 reviews in one day! That's a hell of a lot more than I expected!**

**Okay so **_**unkinnh **_**mentioned that the chapters were too short (it might have been a tease but I still want to improve) so this one is going to try and be a bit longer. I'll do my best and I hope you enjoy this!**

**I actually must send my love to **_**lightbabe **_**who has given me really lovely reviews! You all have, (don't get me wrong!) but I just love long reviews and I'm glad everyone seems to like Sam :)**

**Okay, well, let's do this…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Dinner gradually became less tense due to the fact that people had eaten and were now talking in separated groups.

Sirius, Remus and Shacklebolt were deep in hushed conversation at the head of the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione, had moved away from the adults and were sitting in the middle of the table, talking about their summers, well Harry and Hermione were, Ron's plate never seemed to empty as he grunted in response, never seeming to put in any valuable input. Beside them, Ginny was laughing at the funny faces Tonks was producing, from where she sat cross the table from her, earning a smile from Remus who occasionally threw glances in her direction, whilst at the opposite end of the kitchen, Molly, Arthur and Moody stood, conversing about Mad-Eye's recent activities after the distressing events the previous year.

Samantha however, was laughing along with the twins at the end of the table as they told her animatedly of their most recent invention; the Skiving Snack Box.

Snape simply sat there next to Samantha, not speaking to anybody, with a look on his face that clearly said he would prefer to be anywhere else but here.

"But we just can't get the Fever Fudge perfect!" Fred complained quietly to Samantha who had been offering suggestions to assist the Twins, much to Severus' silent dismay.

"Why not?" Sam asked, facing the twins, sitting comfortably on her legs, trying not to spike herself in the backside with her high heels.

"Well we tried it, but there are some, uh, side effects!" George explained hesitantly scratching the back of his ginger head.

"What side effects?" She asked, curiously watching the blush creep up the twins' faces.

"Boils." Fred said simply.

Samantha placed a hand to her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughter, she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Boils?" They nodded. "Where exactly do these boils appear?"

Fred and George shared a look.

"Inappropriate places." They said together, looking at her embarrassedly.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Samantha burst out into fits of giggles, making the twins laugh as well, Fred face palming in embarrassment; George burying his crimson face in his hands.

Samantha's laugh was contagious; that was all George had learnt about the Auror tonight.

But Fred had learnt more. He learnt how, when she laughed, her eyes sparkled and he saw the dimples when she smiled, which – when she was around them – was a lot. He watched her every move. She moved with grace and confidence, a strange feat of someone her age, yet she seemed everlastingly youthful; she would wear a mischievous grin on her face every time the Twins told her of one of their pranks and would lean in conspiratorially when they spoke in low whispers, hoping for the information to avoid their Potion Master's ears.

Even now, as he observed her, he saw how she threw her head back slightly when she laughed, showing the smooth, pale skin of her neck and he saw how the pendant that hung there swung when she leaned back over, folding in on herself to try and stop the giggles.

Fred's eyes latched onto the pendant she wore. It was oval shaped, thin and flat. At first Fred thought that it was a tiny mirror but then his eyes caught sight of some small writing etched into the reflective surface. He couldn't decipher what was written so he gave up, curiosity burning in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away.

She eventually calmed herself, wiping a few tears of laughter from her eyes as she sat up straight.

"What are these boils like? Or shouldn't I ask?"

"Well they're about this big," Fred made a circle in the air with his wand; it was about the size of a Muggle 2p coin.

"And they're filled with pus –"

"Okay! That's enough!" Samantha cut across them, a rosy blush gracing her slightly freckled cheeks. "Have you tried Murtlap Essence?"

"Murtlap what?" George asked.

"Murtlap Essence, Weasley." Snape cut in moodily. "If you paid any attention in my class you may well know of it."

"Severus." Samantha said warningly.

"Yes?" The Slytherin asked sarcastically.

Samantha gave Severus a look that clearly said 'really?', and he looked at her with a false innocent look on her face.

Throughout the evening, the twins had been more and more surprised by the interaction between Snape and Samantha; they seemed so comfortable with each other.

They didn't even know that 'comfortable' was in Snape's dictionary.

Suddenly Samantha started chuckling at their childish staring contest but just as the Twins were going to join in they heard a noise that silenced conversations all around the table.

A low, casual chuckle could be heard accompanying Samantha's.

Heads turned towards the noise and mouths dropped open in shock as they heard it.

Snape was laughing.

Ron was staring, his mouth hanging unattractively open as he poked the frozen Harry repeatedly in the arm. Hermione reached to her side and distractedly closed her ginger friend's mouth, politely looking down at the table, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

Mad-Eye was doing his usual, analysing every face in the room, seemingly unperturbed. Molly who stood beside the scarred Auror looked vaguely amused and relieved at the sound, Arthur just looked shocked.

Directing his eye to the head of the table, Moody saw that Sirius seemed to be experiencing a loss of emotion. Shacklebolt looked mildly shocked at the sound but hid it better than anyone else. Tonks had spun around so fast in her seat that she had tumbled off the back of the long bench and crashed to the floor; she was now being helped up by a worried looking Lupin and a faintly surprised Ginny.

The twins looked at each other and promptly burst into hysterics of unbridled amusement. Fred crumpled to the side and collapsed heavily into Samantha, knocking her into an embarrassed Severus' lap causing them to laugh even harder as a hot blush showed up noticeably on Snape's pale face, he rolled his eyes, stabilising the young Auror as she lay awkwardly across him, she remained immobile due to her spouts of laughter.

George disappeared from sight as he toppled off the bench from laughter.

"On that note, I think the children should go to bed." Molly said sternly, pointing to the door of the kitchen.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione all stood without a word but Ron just had to object.

"But Mum, Fred and George –"

"—Are of age now Ronnikins and we don't have a bedtime." Fred gasped, regaining his breath, as he sat up straight from where he had been crumpled against Samantha and spoke smugly.

Ron sneered at his brother before Mrs Weasley ushered them from the room, waving her dish rag at them impatiently.

"And don't try any funny business!" She yelled up after them.

"Mum, you seem to forget that Hermione is here with us, 'funny' doesn't come into the equation." Ron yelled down the stairs. George was still sniggering as he slumped back onto the bench.

There was a slight pause as everyone waited for it.

"Ow! Hermione that hurt!"

"Good." - Was the only reply before a door was slammed.

"Samantha, we must go now. You need to get home." Severus instantly stood and looked imperiously down at Samantha who heaved a sigh and rose reluctantly.

"Fine. But I must tell you this Severus; you, my friend are a 'buzz kill'." She poked him in the chest.

"Good to know." He murmured absently. "Now, say your good-byes, I will get your cloak."

"Humph." She frowned, watching Severus leave the room before an idea came into her head. Samantha cocked her head to the side with an evil grin that would rival those of the twins.

With a swish of her hand her long, velvet cloak was draped over her arm.

"Oh my, I do wonder how that got there. I hope dear Severus doesn't spend too long looking for it." She mumbled to herself shaking her head and sighing theatrically before turning back to the smirking twins. "Oh well." She shrugged.

Fred stood swiftly and mock bowed in Samantha's direction.

"My lady, allow me." He said as he took her cloak from her arm and swished it over her head so it fell lightly on her shoulders. The softly he found the dark ribbon and tied it around her neck smiling sweetly as he did so.

"There." He said once finished. "You know Sam, for an Auror you really don't dress like one." He breathily informed her, dropping his shaking hands down by his sides.

"Ah, well that's because I'm not senile yet; I have somehow retained my sanity, and fashion sense."

Both twins chuckled as Moody scowled at her from across the room. She simply smiled back good-naturedly.

At that moment, Molly entered the kitchen once more, and, seeing her in her travelling cloak, rushed over.

"Surely you aren't leaving yet?"

"I am afraid so Molly, Severus insists."

Molly rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Merlin's beard Samantha; does Severus ever let you out of his sight?" Molly put her hand on her hips and when a disgruntled Snape came striding into the kitchen she shot him a disapproving look. "Severus Snape, you mustn't be so overbearing! Let her have a life without you hanging over her, goodness gracious." She puffed out her cheeks, shaking her head before throwing her hands up in the air. "Oh well, take care of yourselves;" She added with a stern look. "_Both_ of you."

"We will Molly." Samantha assured her with a smile; Molly hugged Samantha and pecked her on the cheek. Snape and Molly simply nodded awkwardly at each other, and then Snape began to retreat from the room as Molly began to clear up the plates and dishes from around the table.

"Boys, stay out of trouble." Samantha grinned at the Twins who nodded sagely.

"Of course." George said instantly.

"Goes without saying." Fred waved it off.

There was a sliver of silence before –

"Oh come here!" She said and was immediately engulfed by two pairs of arms.

Once they pulled away she grinned at them, her gaze lingering slightly on Fred but as Severus coughed insistently she snapped out of it.

"I'm off now boys!" She called to the group of men down at the end of the table. They all grinned and waved cheerily at her.

"See you whenever you decide to appear!" Sirius called, grinning at her.

Waving back, she sighed.

"What does he mean? Aren't you coming to any of the other meetings?" Fred asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet." She shrugged sadly, "I appear when it's safe to appear, and when it's not…" The sentence was left hanging in the air. "Besides, there is someone who needs my companionship. However, knowing that I have people who understand me here might just make me want to return even when it's not safe."

"Great!" Fred said enthusiastically.

She smiled and lightly cuffed him on the shoulder.

Snape coughed again, louder than last time.

"All-right! All-right, I'm coming. See? Happy now?" Samantha asked as she walked past Snape and into the corridor, turning to wave at the twins who reciprocated.

George patted Fred on the shoulder before apparating up to the room they shared, Molly yelling angrily all the while, but Fred stood still.

As the two forms retreated towards the door, he heard Snape's voice.

"Is that the cloak I spent 10 minutes in a cupboard looking for?" Severus asked angrily.

"…maybe?" He could hear the guilt in her voice even from a distance, and smirked.

Snape mentally flailed about, looking for the words before sighing resignedly.

"Fantastic." Was all he said, and as the unlikely friends exited the door, the last thing Fred Weasley heard was her laughter echoing out into the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops, not as long as i had hoped but that's all i can do.<strong>

**You like? I like :D**

**So please tell me what you thought!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lots of love from**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys this chapter came to me just as I wrote it so it all just flowed out. I was actually planning on writing a completely different chapter but I thought I needed a filler and a proper explanation of the whole "I appear when it's safe to appear, and when it's not…" So here we are and I thought it would be nice to shove a cute mother/son moment in there.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Fred shot up in bed, sweat streaking down his face and coating his slim frame. Tears were streaming down his face and he gasped, blinking to try and clear his blurry vision. He pushed his hair back off his forehead breathing heavily as the details of his nightmare came tearing back to him.

_Screaming; there was so much screaming. She had been laughing before it happened; laughing beautifully as they walked hand-in-hand down by the snow covered bank of the frozen river._

_Talking; that was all they were doing when a large shadowy figure fell from a tree, landing mere feet away from them._

_Slowly its head rose to look at them. The light of the moon finally fell on its face._

_She instantly screamed, trying to backtrack quickly. The figure cocked its mangled head to the side like a dog; it watched them with wide, unwavering, blood-red eyes. _

_It remained motionless. _

_She was yelling, tugging and begging a motionless Fred to run._

_But he couldn't._

_But she didn't leave him; she continued to tug on his arm calling his name._

_But he didn't stir. _

_Even when the creature's hackles rose, he didn't shift; and she didn't run but her pleas froze in her throat._

_He was frozen as its inhuman eyes narrowed and with a teeth-jarring screech it jumped._

_He watched with a warped sense of fascination as its body hunched in mid-air, arms extended and ivory claws stretched from its human fingers; ready to strike. _

_A shadow flashed across his vision and he heard the screams as the creature's claws found purchase in the body that had thrown itself in front of him._

_Creature and saviour fell to the ground._

_She writhed and howled in agony, body arching off the ground. _

_Her cries were painful to hear. Her angelic beauty was horrific to watch being destroyed. _

_Her sacrifice was the worst to bear._

_Fred watched the fire in her eyes die as her heart stopped._

_The creature lifted its head once more and its gaze fixed on Fred._

_Its blood smeared mouth broke out into a sickeningly wide grin showing the sharp blood stained teeth._

_Samantha's blood._

_Then it lunged._

That was when Fred had woken.

He buried his head in his shaking hands trying to even out his breathing.

Casting a quick glance over to where George lay, he saw that his twin had not woken and he sighed in relief. There had been more than one occasion when they had shared dreams and Fred was thankful that this hadn't been one of those instances.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and gently eased his weight onto his unsteady legs as he stood.

He quietly exited the bedroom and made his way downstairs, making sure not to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black up a he passed it; Kreacher was curled up under it snoozing quietly.

When he finally made it to the kitchen he saw that there was someone already seated by the fire.

"Mum?" He asked as he walked towards her.

Molly jumped in her seat, quickly tearing her gaze from the flames.

"Freddie darling, what are you doing up?" She questioned as she stood, but after scrutinising him more closely she spoke again. "Merlin's Beard, are you alright?" She reached up on her tiptoes and put the back of her hand against her son's forehead.

"Mum I'm not ill." Fred assured her mother pulling her hand from his face and putting it back down by her side.

"But you're boiling and you're sweating like crazy." She eyed her son curiously, releasing her arms from his hold and pressing her fingers to his neck, finding his pulse which was still racing.

"Mum!" Fred said exasperatedly.

"Freddie your pulse is frantic." She put her hands on her hips and gave her son the 'no nonsense' look.

"It was just a bad dream." He muttered as he stalked past her, sinking onto the dusty floor by the fire.

Molly returned to her seat and after a moment of silence she placed a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"What was it about?" She asked him kindly.

"Mum, I'm not a child anymore; I don't need to tell you about my nightmares." He said as he stared desolately into the fire.

"You may be growing up but you are still my son and I am still your mother and it is my duty to look after you no matter what, so spill the beans."

Fred rolled his eyes at the Muggle saying, it was clear that Arthur was rubbing off on her, but after looking up into his mother's eyes he knew he had to vent; he wouldn't escape otherwise.

"I was with," he paused for a moment turning to look away from his mother, hoping to hide his blush, "a girl. We were just walking and talking when something tried to attack me. She jumped in the way and it killed her. I woke up just as it was going for me again." He said hurriedly looking down at the floor.

Molly frowned worriedly and knelt next to her son. She pulled him into her arms and listened with relief as she heard him let out a long breath before relaxing into her side.

"Who was this girl? Does she – uh – _mean_ something to you?" Fred winced; he knew that she was going to ask that

"I guess I kind of like her." He admitted quietly.

Molly watched as Fred's hand went to rest on his shoulder.

Precisely where Samantha had lightly cuffed him. But Molly didn't know that.

She sighed and ran her hands through his wet hair.

"Fred?" Her apprehensive tone made Fred tense.

He made a small noise in reply and tried to calm his heartbeat.

"Is it Hermione?" Fred froze for a second before beginning to howl with laughter, completely collapsing into his mother's side much like he had with Samantha earlier. That thought slowly stopped his laughter.

"No Mum, it's not Hermione. That's just too wrong to fathom." He said, a little humour tingeing his tone.

Molly was shocked at the sudden change in mood but she put it down to the fact that he was tired.

"Then who is it?"

Fred swallowed before an idea popped into his head; he just hoped that his mum didn't see through it.

"Someone from school; I haven't really thought about them for ages." Fred bit his lower lip, waiting to see what his next move should be.

"Hmm. Well what do you think made you think of her?"

Fred did a mental victory dance.

"Well, I think that Sam reminded me of her slightly." He said, trying to sound casual.

"Well then that explains it." Molly seemed completely oblivious to Fred's racing mind.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Fred decided to take the lunge.

"Mum?" He finally spoke.

"Mmm?"

"Something Sam said confused me slightly."

"And what was that darling?" She asked curiously.

"She said that she 'appears when it is safe to appear' I just don't get why it wouldn't be safe for her to 'appear'." He asked with a frown, watching the flames dance around each other.

"Well, she is a very powerful witch. A lot of people are jealous of her abilities and believe that no one should wield her amount of power." Molly thought for a while of the way to put the next bit delicately. "There have been many attempts to end her life." Another pause. "Jealousy makes people do terrible things."

Fred was shocked into silence.

"Is that why Snape had to escort her home? To protect her?" He asked eventually, his voice wavered slightly.

"Yes. It is crucial to the Order that she stays safe. If all else fails, she is our only hope."

"So does she have a person with her all of the time?" Fred sat up straight and gazed questioningly at his mother

"Yes. However, when she was younger she used to have rotating guards, so that no one could predict where she was if she was with the same guard at all times." Molly stood and dusted off her dressing gown before sinking into her chair once more. "But as she grew older, she grew lonely, her guards were changed so often she never had the chance to grow close to any of them; even if she did they would be gone within the month and she would never see them again. She never had the same guard twice and once their time was up, their memory was wiped and they never even remembered the few months they spent with her. She never met any children, no other people, she was very isolated."

Fred suddenly realised why she had sounded so passionate when she was talking in the meeting about Harry's loneliness.

"So, she was put with a permanent guard who for ¾ of the year would be undetectable and who was capable of protecting her if it was needed."

"Professor Snape." Fred finished.

"Yes; Severus spends ¾ of the year within Hogwarts grounds so he is protected and during those months, Samantha goes into hiding. Were she goes however," Molly shrugged, "no one knows. In many ways he is the perfect guardian for her. As you observed, they have formed a bond they both needed. Samantha needed a protector who would act as her guardian. But most of all, they both needed a friend." Molly smiled fondly.

"He seems so comfortable with her." Fred marvelled.

"Indeed he does." Molly agreed with a nod of her head.

"And he _laughed_!"

Molly chuckled at her son's amusement.

"Yes he did." Yet again Molly sighed. "I must say that it is nice to know that he is not completely alone. No one deserves to be alone."

Something began to nag at Fred's mind.

"What about her parents?"

His mother smiled sadly.

"Oh." Was Fred's response. "How—?"

When she was thinking her answer through she frowned.

"It's actually much like Harry's story but much more sadistic." She puzzled over the details before beginning. "You-Know-Who had heard of the Harlow's and he feared that they would be a threat to him. If only he knew." She chuckled darkly. "Her parents, you see, were part of the old Order; they were exceptionally talented, wonderful, kind people. Her father however, was one of the only people to face You-Know-Who and live to tell the tale and that did not go without its punishment. You-Know-Who doesn't take defeat easily, so when he killed Samantha's parents, it wasn't due to any fear against his life; it was cold-blooded revenge."

"Dumbledore found her at the scene of the death, sitting in a car seat, without any knowledge that her parents were lying dead just outside of the vehicle. He brought her to the Order and she was entrusted into the care of a certain Minerva McGonagall."

Fred's eyes grew wide with every sentence but with that particular piece of information Fred's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"McGonagall?" He sputtered but Molly only smiled.

"The very same; and she took fantastic care of the little girl." Molly sighed unhappily. "That was until Voldemort discovered her existence, he hasn't stopped pursuing her ever since. Well," She amended, "maybe not as directly as he has Harry. Still, there are Death Eaters who have been wondering the world for years with the sole purpose of ending her life. We have only lately concluded that Pettigrew must have been behind the reveal." Molly spat the name as if it was poison on her tongue and Fred felt anger bubble within him. A little girl, he had given a little girl a death sentence and he had condemned Harry to a life of terror.

"It was then, that they placed her in a Muggle, Ummm, what's the word?" Molly puzzled for a while before snapping her fingers, "orphanage! A Muggle orphanage, of course many Witches and Wizards were employed there for her protection. She was kept there until one day she did something no Witch or Wizard has ever been able to do at the tender age of seven."

Molly paused and smirked at the enrapture look on Fred's face.

"Secrets are hard to keep and needless to say, You-Know-Who found out where she was and attacked the orphanage. So she escaped in he only way that was available to her. She apparated. Right out of the orphanage and ended up right on the front steps of Hogwarts."

"But, you can't apparate into Hogwarts!" Fred objected.

"Exactly. The fact that she apparated, at age seven, piled upon the fact that she apparated into somewhere that is supposedly impenetrable and all without a wand, just proved how powerful she was. That was when she began to have a constant guard. I was only at age eleven when she voiced her loneliness and Severus has had her under his care ever since."

"She's been with him for six years?" Fred questioned.

"Yes. Indeed." She spoke, grinning as she watched Fred stifle a yawn. "I think you need to go to bed."

Instead of arguing Fred nodded.

"Mmkay." He mumbled as he stood up.

Molly kissed her son on the cheek and watched with a sigh as he trudged up the stairs.

With a flick of her wand the fire was extinguished and she headed off to bed leaving the dark kitchen behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOF! So that actually took me yonks to pull out and my keyboard is playing up, choosing random keys not to work at one moment and then the next they'll work again. FUN FUN!<strong>

**So please review, I always love to hear what you think.**

**Lots of love from**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay well this chapter is INTENTIONALLY TINY! I needed to fill a gap between this chapter and the next so here it is. **

**I have already written half of the next chapter so it should be up… very soon after this one :P**

**Yeah so you don't have to have any strong feelings of love towards this chapter but I hope you read it anyways.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter 5

The next evening all seven teenagers were huddled in the dark living room of Grimauld Place having abandoned their chores to hear what Fred had learned about their most recent visitor. Fred was relating all of the information he had heard last night tiredly from his perch on the arm of George's chair. He tried to fight down the furious blush which was creeping up his neck and the fatigue that was seeping through his body. After the conversation with his mother last night he hadn't slept again, his mind had been so full to the brim with questions that there wasn't enough room to even think of sleep.

"My Goodness!" Hermione uttered once Fred had told them all he knew. "That's terrible! I knew that her parents were killed by You-Know-Who but I didn't know about everything that happened when she was little." She shook her head sadly. "I mean, not having a single friend, being surrounded by adults and not having a proper father or mother figure. That's horrible."

"Poor girl." Ginny agreed.

Harry was stunned into silence but Ron, who sat beside him on the floor, had only one thought running through his head.

"But, what I don't get is how she hasn't killed Snape yet! He must be driving her barmy!"

"Oh for Goodness sake Ronald! You saw them last night; they obviously care a lot for each other and as opposed to _you_, he actually likes her because she is well mannered and clever. She is the closest thing to a daughter he has; it's possible that she is the only person he has to call family." Hermione scolded before going back to read the book that was open in her lap.

"Oh come on Hermione! Are you telling me that you believe Snape has a caring bone in his body? He's an emotionless scumbag!" Ron exclaimed but she didn't look up.

"Oh come on Ron. He didn't seem that bad last night!" George said fairly. "After all, he didn't even glare at Harry once! That wall sure got a hard time of it but all the same that must be some sort of a record, and he laughed! I mean if that doesn't prove he isn't emotionless than I don't know what does!"

"What? George, are you kidding me? You're on Hermione's side?" He sputtered.

"George's right Ron." Harry said, having come out of his silent state. Ron turned and gaped, wide eyed at his best friend.

"Harry! Have you gone bonkers?"

"No Ron, I haven't gone bonkers. It's just, Snape took Sam in. You know him; he's as stubborn as anything, if he hadn't wanted to, he wouldn't have. I mean, he must've known that it was a potentially permanent arrangement but he still took her in, and he's clearly more protective of her than is needed in his job. Oh don't look at me like that! It's true!" He exclaimed at Ron's betrayed look. "It's just – oh I don't know!" He threw up his hands in frustration.

"There is definitely a mutual respect between them." Ginny said from her seat beside the roaring fire.

"Everyone seems to respect her actually." Harry said.

"I would, if not, she'd probably blow me to smithereens!" Ron gulped.

"No she wouldn't Ronald stop being so moronic." Hermione said absentmindedly as she read.

"I swear, it's like a reflex." Ron pointed to Hermione as he spoke to Fred who had been fairly quiet after his long speech, choosing only to frown at the ground.

"Mmm." Fred replied.

"Freddie? You alright?" George prodded his twin's leg and after blinking rapidly Fred looked down at George.

"What?"

"Fred what did I tell you about letting your mind wander?" George raised an eyebrow.

"I know I know, it's too small to be outside on its own." Fred waved the comment off.

George blanched as Harry, Ginny and Ron frowned at the lack of response. Even Hermione looked up from her book in shock.

Fred looked at all of the people staring at him with a wary look.

"What?" He asked carefully.

"Are you ill?" George asked seriously. His hand went up to his twin's forehead as Fred frowned in confusion.

"Should I get Mum?" Ginny asked, already halfway out of her seat.

"What? No I'm fine! What's wrong with all of you?" Fred asked, looking around the room with a questioning look.

"Fred? How many fingers am I holding up?" Ron held four fingers up in front of his brother's eyes.

"Four!" Fred cried out. "I'm not ill!"

"Then what's wrong with you?" George asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing!"

"But you didn't argue back!" George said pitifully.

"I'm just tired okay!" Fred amended.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah. No big deal though." Fred dismissed it.

"Aww, did Freddie have a bad dream?" Ron said in a babyish voice.

"Oh, shut it Ron." George spat.

Nightmares were fairly rare in Fred's case, but whenever they happened they were horrific. Fred's imagination tended to run away with itself. No nightmare was ever scary nor did they paper over disgusting details. They were petrifying and extremely graphic, George could attest to this, having shared many nightmares with his twin and knowing full well that effects that they could have.

"Fred, are you alright?" George's brown eyes were full of concern as he looked up at Fred.

"Jus' tired." Fred yawned.

"Fred." George said warningly.

"Not now Georgie. I just need to sleep see you in the morning. Good luck at the trial Harry." Fred said as he got up.

When the door closed behind him there was silence. The only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.

"I think that's the most serious thing he's ever said." Harry broke the silence quietly.

"Ever." Ginny agreed.

"In his life." Ron added.

"Oh my." Hermione said, wide eyed.

George simply sat there watching the door that had just closed behind his brother. He knew that if Fred wasn't telling him something then it must've been bad.

Little did he know that Fred was lying on his bed, eyes full of despair as he thought of the girl that he could never have.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Fred :(<strong>

**Please review this teensy chapterlet or just wait for the next chapter which is a bit longer than the others :D**

**Lots of love and thank you for reading**

**From **

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty then! I hope you like this next chapter. It's quite a bit longer than the others so enjoy :D**

**Once again I do not own anything that appears in the books but what doesn't, completely belongs to me and my imagination.**

**So yes I have transcribed some lines from the films but not all of them and I have twiddled a bit with them to make it fit into the situation.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Harry woke on the morning of his trial with dread tainting his every thought.

_If this doesn't go well then I'll be expelled from Hogwarts._

He hardly spoke and was so preoccupied that he didn't notice how distracted Fred was. He felt like a zombie, he didn't even reply to the well wishes of his friends.

He barely ate the food that was put before him at breakfast. But here he was, sitting alone in a chair in the middle of a huge room, at least one hundred faces staring down their noses at him, longing for the comforting smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking.

The banging of a gavel snapped Harry out of his reverie as Fudge began to speak.

"Disciplinary hearing on the 12th of August, into offences committed by Harry James Potter, resident at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whingeing, Surrey. Interrogators Cornelius Osborne Fudge, Minister for Magic –"

"Witness," Fudge was cut off by a booming voice as Dumbledore strode grandly into the room, "for the defence. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore walked past Harry, throwing him a sideways glance but no more. Harry's hopeful smile quickly died.

"Ah so you are here Dumbledore –" Fudge began.

"Now is not the time for small talk Minister. What are the charges?" Dumbledore spoke again, coming to stand on Harry's left side.

"Oh yes of course." Fudge blundered, being thrown off by the headmaster's brusque manner. "Charges against the accused are as follows. That he did knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, produce a patronus charm in the presence of a Muggle. Do you deny producing said patronus?" He directed his question directly to Harry with an accusing look.

Harry flustered for a minute.

"Well no –"

"And you are aware that you are forbidden to use magic outside school while under the age of Seventeen?"

"Yes but –"

Cornelius cut him off with a triumphant look on his face.

"Witches and wizards –"

Suddenly another voice rang out through the hall.

"Second witness for the defence." High heels punctuated her words as she marched into the room. Harry watched with relieved amusement as Fudge's face drained of all colour and gasps echoed around the room. She spoke again. "Samantha Josephine Eliza Harlow."

Samantha was garbed in a velvet, knee-length; forest green dress with a v-neck neckline and it hugged her figure perfectly. It was floated slightly when she walked in her black, ankle-boots with thin, but large, heels. Over her attire she wore a dark green, almost black, travelling cloak that shimmered when she moved. It was tied around her neck and billowed out from behind her as she moved forwards. Not exactly what an Auror usually wears to work.

Harry noticed that, unlike a few days ago, when he last saw her, her hair was down, showing how it was wavy and it reached just below her waist as it spilled down her back. When the light hit her hair it shone golden.

A pendant gently hugged her neck.

"Miss Harlow!" Cornelius stuttered almost apologetically. "I had been told that your hibernation months had begun."

Samantha smirked coldly as she came to place herself by Harry's side, winking at him with a much warmer smile before turning her piercing gaze back to the Minister who had removed his glasses and was looking at her in shock.

"I have delayed my 'Hibernation Months', as you called it Cornelius, because this case needed my attention, so I am here to fight for justice. Forgive me if I offend you in this hearing, for I shall only be sharing my views. It is not personal."

"Of course." Harry noticed that Fudge never made eye contact with Samantha and was immensely pleased that she was there with him. "But I am afraid that we have all of the evidence we need so –"

"Cornelius." Samantha spoke loud enough to cut the Minister off, fixing her calm gaze upon the pale man. Those gathered all stared at this young girl; their gazes flicked between her and the Minister worriedly. "Let the accused speak." She said firmly.

"My dear –" Fudge began to object but Samantha cut him off as she took a step forwards and glared at the man who sat in front of her.

"I said. Let. Harry. Speak." She enunciated each word clearly and with purpose. Cornelius flinched at her tone but didn't argue any further. He sat back in his seat and prompted Harry to speak with a timid gesture of his hand.

"Thank you." Samantha said before turning to Harry with kind eyes. "Now, Harry. Tell us of the events on the day concerned?"

Harry took a deep calming breath and spoke straight to Samantha but loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"I was at the park a mile or so from My Aunt and Uncles house when my cousin arrived. He was teasing me and just when I started to get angry the sky began to cloud over and everything went really cold. We both became scared and ran back towards the house when it began to rain." Sam nodded for him to continue as she knelt in front of him.

"What happened then?"

"Well, we were going through a tunnel that runs under a road when ice began to appear everywhere. The lights began to cut out as the ice broke them. A dementor came into the tunnel and grabbed me. I told Dudley to run, but he slipped on some ice and as he was about to get up another dementor appeared and grabbed him as well."

"Preposterous!" Cornelius burst out, standing from his seat as yells of protest began to pop up everywhere. "Dementors? In little Whingeing? Nonsense! Miss Harlow, please tell me that you don't believe this spiel?" Cornelius spoke to Samantha whose back was facing him.

Samantha pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and winced at what she was about to do.

As shouts of agreement went up all over the room, witches and wizards raised their hands and began to stand from their seats.

Heaving in a huge breath Samantha stood, whirling around to face the assembled jury.

"BE QUIET YOU BLITHEIRNG IDIOTS!" She yelled frustrated and instantly there was silence as the men and women stared open mouthed at the young Auror.

Harry also sat there in a state of shock but when he looked to the side at Dumbledore he saw that his headmaster was standing with a serene, if not slightly amused, expression.

"Can you not see that he is trying to speak? Don't you dare interrupt again or I shall personally silence you all myself!" She shouted, pointing a slender finger imperiously at Fudge who had opened his mouth slightly as if to speak. Almost immediately those who had stood, sat down with a frightened or disgusted look on their faces.

A shaky cough could be heard from the back of the room and Fudge's eyes latched onto the lone figure who was sitting as far back as possible in the spectators seats; coughing in order to try and cover up his laughter.

"Professor; do you find something amusing?" Cornelius snapped.

"Not at all Minister." A low voice drawled.

Harry snapped around in his chair to see Snape looking right back at him and hastily averted his eyes. He should have expected Snape to be there if Samantha was.

"Well Severus, I am afraid that this is a closed trial. If you are not a witness or a member of the jury you cannot be here." Cornelius had gathered some confidence and was using it all now.

"Minister, you know full well that I cannot leave Miss Harlow unattended, it is my duty to keep an eye on her at all times." Snape suddenly spoke very seriously.

"Oh I understand, but Dumbledore is here, surely you trust him to keep an eye on your ward? Besides, no one here desires to hurt our young friend." Cornelius gave Snape a look that clearly showed his distaste for the interruption.

Snape stood and as he descended from the spectators seats he spoke.

"It has been made clear to me that no one but myself should be trusted to ensure Samantha's safety." Once he reached the floor he walked forward to stand by Sam's side. "With that being said; third witness for the defence, Minister. Severus Tobias Snape." He seemed to hiss his middle name through his teeth and Harry thought he saw Sam give him a sympathetic look.

"Very well." Fudge spat unpleasantly. "Weasley?"

"All written down sir." Percy said attentively.

"Now, let's get on with the trial." Fudge coughed once and then fixed Harry with his beady eyes. "Potter, I regret to say that I cannot believe you unless you have a witness of the _event_ –"

"Yes well Minister, as it so happens he does have a witness." Snape drawled, his expression becoming smug when he saw the shock in Fudge's eyes.

Harry was also in shock, not because a witness had been found, but because Snape was actually defending him.

Harry heard the door behind him open and he turned in his seat to see a timid Mrs Figg being escorted in by Shacklebolt.

He felt Sam gently touch him on the arm and he looked up as she gestured to the spectators' seats.

He stood and followed as Samantha and Snape ascended the few steps to settle themselves in the front row. Sitting next to Sam, he smiled a little when she bumped him in the shoulder with a reassuring grin.

He barely paid attention to the conversation that began, because he feared for the worst. He didn't want to hear them say that he was expelled, he couldn't bear it, and so he distracted himself by observing the faces of the jury.

Most were impassive; some seemed to be scared as they began to believe that this was all true; but one woman in the jury was openly glaring at Samantha.

"Samantha?" Harry whispered quietly.

"Yes Harry, I know." She sighed. Her blue eyes flickered momentarily in the direction of the woman.

"Who is she?"

"That is the High Inquisitor, Dolores Jane Umbridge." Sam put on a posh voice as she spoke before snorting. "She's a right toad if you ask me." Sam murmured, a sneer appearing on her face as she spoke. Harry just grinned.

"Samantha." Snape spoke mildly.

"I am merely repeating your wise words Severus." She said as she observed the scene with an innocent look on her face.

"As wise as my words may be, I would appreciate if you kept them from being heard by the toad herself." Snape raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Oh darn it; I was planning on making a hoodie with 'Toad' written on the back and giving her as an impromptu present. What a shame." Sam mused.

Snape cracked a small smile as Sam nudged him in the shoulder playfully. Harry chuckled silently, but his head was reeling as he saw what Snape could be like if he relaxed. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the jury again as he heard the words:

"Those in favour of conviction?"

He felt his heart clench in his chest and he held his breath. Sam's hand came to rest gently on his knee and she squeezed slightly before pulling it back to rest in her lap. His eyes scanned the room as a few hands appeared; he noticed that the Minister's hand was raised, along with that of a certain Dolores Umbridge.

"I wish she'd just go eat a poo covered fly and stay out of everyone's life." Sam seethed but was silent as soon as someone spoke again.

"Those in favour of clearing the accused of _all_ charges?"

More hands than the first time went up in the air and Harry felt as if he were floating. He had been cleared.

He was going back to Hogwarts.

He felt a relived smile spread across his face as he heard those final words, spoken grudgingly by Fudge.

"Cleared of all charges." And as if it were the sealer on the verdict, the gavel slammed down and Harry felt his heart unclench in pure and utter relief.

"Too right." Sam spoke quietly, a smug grin on her face.

Harry saw Snape roll his eyes before heaving a large sigh and standing. Sam instantly stood with him, gesturing for Harry to do the same.

He made his way slowly down the stairs and waited for Sam to lead the way.

"Come on Harry, Arthur will be tearing his hair out with worry out there." She winked at him.

He grinned and walked side by side with the tall blonde, watching as people nodded to her and greeted her. Harry was pretty sure that he saw some people bow to her.

He looked up (yes up) at Sam and saw that she was gritting her teeth in frustration. She definitely didn't like the attention.

As they exited into the corridor, Harry saw Dumbledore striding off.

"Professor!" He called. "Professor Dumbledore!" But he didn't turn around and he quickly disappeared around the corner.

"Don't worry about it Harry, he was probably in a rush to get somewhere. He is a very busy man after all." Sam said from behind him.

"Harry!" Arthur rushed up to him, a broad smile on his face. "Oh, Harry! I heard that they cleared you!" Harry nodded frantically a smile on his face as happiness became his prime emotion once more. "Ah, fantastic my boy!" Mr Weasley exclaimed, clapping Harry on the back. "I saw Dumbledore, go in and I thought that alone would give you a leg up but then, oh ho then—" He waggled finger " I saw Sam and Severus and I knew with those three together there was no doubt that you'd be cleared." He gushed smiling proudly at the duo behind him.

Sam nodded back politely.

"Right, well we best be getting back! Molly will be so happy to know that you've been cleared." He then turned to look at Snape and Sam. "You two are welcome to join us for lunch."

"I wish we could Arthur, but I'm afraid it is my time to… hibernate." She grimaced.

As Harry watched he saw how Snape's face was blank but his dark eyes held great sadness which he tried to conceal by not keeping eye contact with anyone. Sam however, did not try to hide her sadness and, having only seen her happy and joyful, it seemed almost unnatural to see her sad, with a crease above her eyebrows and her mouth pulled down slightly at the corners.

"Of course." Arthur nodded sadly.

"However, we will accompany you to the exit, if that's alright with you?" Samantha said with a bright smile.

"Shall we?" Arthur said with a wide sweeping gesture.

Sam nodded and all four walked side by side to the lifts.

There was a small silence but Sam had to get something off her chest.

"You look a lot like your son." She said, turning to Arthur.

"Which one?" He asked with a laugh.

"Fred." She smiled before amending, "and George of course."

"Really?" Arthur said.

"Really." Sam told him and Harry once again saw the sadness on her face, but in her eyes there seemed to be a sadness of a greater depth than before.

After they entered the lift the silence was filled with a rundown of the trial.

They exited the lift together with Arthur exclaiming and laughing as the story was told but Harry and Snape walked along in silence.

They had to stop when they reached a large crowd, yet, as they stood there Snape and Sam tensed simultaneously.

"Sev?" Sam asked breathlessly, her eyes trained forwards casually, but her heart beat ferociously inside her chest at the sight she had just seen.

She subtly slipped the hood of her cloak over her head, swiping her hair into it as she did so.

"Just keep your head down little one." Severus reassured her. Sam seemed completely used to the endearment and Harry was forced to remember Hermione's theory; _She is the closest thing to a daughter he has; it's possible that she is the only person he has to call family_. Harry looked up at Arthur in confusion to see that he too was tense, his hand was in his pocket, gripping his wand.

Following his eyes, Harry saw that Arthur's gaze was trained upon a man standing a few metres off. Harry couldn't see anything threatening about him, but as he watched, the man lifted the right sleeve of his cloak to scratch his lower arm and Harry saw the unmistakable shape of a dark mark etched into his skin.

He snapped his gaze forward and gulped. Fred's words were the ones that came to him at that moment: _Apparently there are Death Eaters employed to kill her. They've been hunting her ever since her parents' death and they could be anywhere now. _

"Arthur, where is the closest exit?" Severus spoke calmly, nothing about him appeared tense, yet as Harry looked, he could see that Snape had a hand on Sam's lower back and his other was also in his pocket; wand at the ready.

"We have to go through this crowd but the fireplaces are our quickest exit."

Snape nodded.

Harry subtly patted his left trouser pocket and was reassured to find that his wand was there and he pulled it out, slipping it up his jacket sleeve, prepared to use it if necessary.

"Harry, Sam, stay close to each other." Severus said quietly. Harry was shocked to hear that Snape used his first name but as soon as he felt Sam's hand slide into his, he focused.

"Stay close to me Harry." She murmured; her cool eyes surveyed the gaps in the crowd and bean to calmly pull him through them, leaving Arthur and Severus behind them.

A wizard holding a stack of papers in his arms crossed their path and tripped on his own feet, taking a rather large fall and spilling the papers everywhere. Sam froze before stepping over the man pulling Harry quickly behind her; with a flick of her wand the man's papers began to stack themselves again behind them.

"Thank you Miss Harlow!" The man called out. Sam gasped under her breath and swore loudly before whipping her wand out.

A shield of magic consumed the two teens just as a dark spell nearly collided with them.

"What the—?" Harry yelled, stunned that they were being attacked in the middle of the Ministry.

"Not the time Harry!" Sam said heatedly.

Arthur ran through the quickly dispersing crowd and called out over the heads of the witches and wizards as he reached a fireplace.

"Samantha, Harry! Over here!"

Suddenly, amongst the screams that had rung out through the crowd a powerful yell ended the string of enchantments that had been aimed at Sam and Harry.

"_Stupefy_!" Snape yelled and it was followed by a thud as the Deatheater was thrown into a wall.

Sam whipped around, her hood falling back around her shoulders, hair spilling down her back and a fierce look in her eyes.

She raced forwards, ripping her hand out of Harry's, as she raised her wand at the Death Eater who had his wand directed at Severus' back.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" The bright white ball of light shot from the tip of her wand and hit the Death Eater directly in the head, he froze on the spot before falling to the ground, stiff as a board.

"Samantha! Go to Arthur!" Snape cried angrily.

"Not without you!" Sam yelled back running so that she was standing back-to-back with Severus.

With an effortless flick of her wand, several Death Eaters were flung backwards into the crowd who had gathered around the edges of the fighting.

A Death Eater who had been standing silently in the throng let out a furious yell and stormed forwards, instantly beginning to spar with Samantha.

Their duel lasted mere seconds before he was hurled over the heads of the spectators. Samantha hadn't even broken a sweat.

Severus stunned his opponent and grabbed Samantha's hand dragging her towards where Harry had run to Arthur, they stood with their wands poised.

All was silent as the spectators stood in fear.

A cruel, crackling laugh broke the silence and a tall man stepped from the masses and strode forwards.

The duo stopped running and whirled around to face him.

His dark hair flew haphazardly across his pale face, his flat, grey eyes boring into Sam's equally fierce ones.

"Dolohov." She spat.

"Oh, Samantha it has been too long my dear has it not? And Severus, always loyal to your ward aren't you?" He chuckled darkly and Harry felt shivers cascade down his spine.

Arthur sucked in a breath through his teeth and openly glared at the man who had killed his wife's brothers.

"My, my! What do we have here?" Antonin teased. "Arthur Weasley. How's your wife?"

Arthur strode forwards furiously, but Severus held him back.

"How dare you?" He yelled.

"Arthur, get Harry out of here!" Snape commanded and pushed the man back to where Harry stood still.

"I think it's time you gave up Harlow. This has been going on for too long and it can't be very nice having to hide your entire life." He pouted.

"Not on your life Dolohov. You know that I can kill you without a second thought, I don't see why you insist on saying that you can defeat me." Sam spoke firmly and from the confidence she emitted, no one doubted her words.

Antonin's calm face condensed into a horrible sneer.

"So be it." He snarled.

He raised his wand and yelled every curse he could imagine. He was met full on by two wands to his one. Severus and Samantha stood side by side, fighting together and protecting one another.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Sam yelled as Snape cried "_Sectumsempra_!"

Dolohov cried out as both spells hit him square in the chest. His wand flew from his grasp as he collapsed to the ground, blood began to puddle around him.

"Let's go!" Snape hissed and pushed Samantha in the direction of the fireplaces.

Sam full out sprinted towards Harry and Arthur; Severus covered her head with her hood as they ran.

Needless to say, it wasn't over yet.

A dark curse flew inches from Sam's face and Severus spun to face the Wizard who had cast it, instantly engaging himself in a heated duel.

Sam kept running, occasionally throwing articulate curses behind her until she reached Harry.

Witches and Wizards had run to stand with their backs to the walls. They watched the scene before them with petrified expressions. None of them raised their wands, none wanted to have any spells directed their way.

They reached the fireplace and Arthur grabbed Harry and Sam, attempting to push them in and to safety, but Sam dug her heels in.

"I'm not leaving without Severus! The whole reason I'm being protected is because people are jealous of my power, I'm going to show them what they should be jealous of." She said fiercely to Arthur and before he had time to argue she shook herself from his grasp and strode forwards, pushing her hood back once more.

Her wand was smooth elm wood with phoenix tail feather running through it and as she raised it at the Deatheater that was currently sparring with Severus, it warmed in her grasp and she felt exhilaration echo through her body.

"_Incarcerous_!" The Deatheater was suddenly bound in ropes and fell to the ground.

Snape wasted no time, he instantly ran in Sam's direction.

When he reached her, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the fireplace.

Arthur, seeing that Sam was with Severus, grabbed Harry by the back of his jacket and dragged him into the fireplace, and they were whisked off to the place Arthur's mind conjured up in green flames.

When Sam and Severus were mere steps from safety, several killing curses hit the walls around them. Cracked tiles rained down upon them.

At least seven Deatheaters had evaded being harmed and were now approaching the duo.

Sam took a deep breath as she raised her wand, a fire spread within her like it hadn't in a very long time.

"_Stupefy_!" A red ball of light shot from the tip of her wand, but she wasn't finished yet, with a final cry of "_Dividicatem_!" She disappeared into the fireplace, Severus close behind her.

The new blue ball of light shot forward and collided with the red one, enveloping it completely; a great 'crack' rebounded off the walls as the stunning spell began to split into seven.

Seven individual balls of light collided with the remaining attackers.

Seven Death Eaters fell simultaneously as their target escaped to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay WOW so this would have been up last night but my dad was nagging me to go to bed. I know, I'm 15, it's the holidays and I'm still being made to have a bed time :(<strong>

**Nevertheless, there you go! I hope you liked it and I will try to update the next one soon.**

**Lots of love**

**From**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty then! I am sooooo sorry that this took longer than usual, but I just wasn't writing anything good so I thought I'd rather wait until I was in a writing mood and give you something good rather than write it then and there and give you something completely and utterly pants.**

**Hopefully I managed to avoid the 'pants' writing and I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace covered in soot and breathing heavily but was held upright by Arthur's hand clenched in the back of his jacket.

They both whirled around and took a couple of steps backwards, waiting for Snape and Samantha, wands poised just in case. But no one came.

Just as Arthur was getting worried, green flames engulfed the hearth as two immediately familiar figures spilled onto the floor.

They scrambled to their feet and soon, after Mr Weasley cast a sealing spell on the fireplace, ensuring that no one could follow them, all four were running into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

Heads turned in their direction but they all had one destination in mind as they ran through the crowd to exclamations of 'Is that Professor Snape?' and 'Merlin's beard its Samantha Harlow and Harry Potter!'

"Take my hand!" Sam called to Harry and he did so instantly. Arthur grabbed Harry's other hand, whilst on Sam's other side Snape mirrored the action.

With a whooshing sound, they were sucked into the air with a sickening stretching motion. Harry's head was spinning when he felt solid ground below his feet and his legs felt like jelly as he stumbled only to be caught by a thin, strong hand. He looked up to see his potions master's hand encircling his upper arm.

Snape propelled Harry forwards gently and he looked up to see Grimauld Place looming over him and he breathed in a sigh of relief.

He ran in the already open door and he breathed heavily before sliding down the wall to join Arthur who had slumped onto the ground in the narrow hallway with a stunned expression.

But it appeared that they weren't safe yet.

A loud crack broke the calm silence in the street and loud yells and screams could be heard as Sam and Snape tumbled through the door, Sam landed on top of her friend, who kicked the door closed, and lay there, making no attempt to move. Severus didn't seem to mind, he simply rubbed soothing circles on her back until he heard her breathing calm down.

Eventually Sam fish flopped off Severus, groaning painfully as she landed next to him on her back, promptly landing on Harry and Arthur's feet.

"Well, that was eventful." She said breathlessly, a weary smile appearing on her face.

Harry sighed. Arthur rubbed his eyes and chuckled quietly.

Severus however, was so exhausted that he didn't bother keeping his emotions in check and began to laugh slowly at first before chuckling hysterically. Samantha soon joined in and the two men sitting against the wall watched in shock as the two figures lying on the floor rolled about in fits of giggles. Samantha's snorts cut in occasionally, prompting her to point at herself and laugh even more at the abnormal noise, encouraging more snorts and the process would repeat until they were breathless and laughing silently, their forms shaking. The sniggers showing no signs of stopping.

At the end of the hallway, Harry heard the thundering sound of several pairs of footsteps approaching. He turned his head lethargically to the side to see Molly, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Padfoot (who remained in his dog form as a precaution) appear from upstairs.

Arthur stood tiredly and rushed forwards at the sight of his family carefully avoiding treading on the Severus and Sam, Harry followed suit. All Seven rushed forward to meet the two men, slowing slightly when they saw the state that Samantha and Snape were in; Molly, after watching bemusedly, went straight to Harry and Arthur, checking them over for injuries before hugging them both.

"Oh Merlin's Beard!" Molly cried embracing her husband. "No sooner had we received an owl from Kingsley saying that Harry had been cleared when he arrived himself saying that you had been attacked by Death Eaters and had escaped through the floo network. Naturally, we didn't leave the house, but we knew you'd be all right."

Hermione was hugging Harry fiercely, muttering how she was "awfully worried" about him. After she let him go, Ron enveloped his best friend in a brief hug before releasing him and patting him on the back.

"God I was worried mate." He told him.

Ginny gave him a brief awkward hug before hugging her father.

Padfoot raised himself on his hind legs and licked Harry across the face frantically.

"I'm fine Padfoot." Harry reassured his Godfather, scratching behind the animagus' ears and grinning as his long tongue lolled out in pleasure.

George gave Harry a grin as Padfoot returned to all fours and rubbed playfully against his leg. The redhead reached down and stroked him, shaking his head all the while.

"What's wrong with them?" George asked, nodding towards those on the floor.

As if on queue, there was a whoop of laughter from Sam as she snorted again and Severus began to howl with loud mirth as he had no energy to try and stop the laughter, despite the fact that six of his students and his long time enemy, were observing him.

Fred, who hadn't greeted either man due to the fact that his gaze had been locked on Sam, began to laugh at the sight in front of him.

Hearing his laugh, Sam looked at an upside down Fred and the laughter died in her throat, a wide smile taking its place. Snape also seemed to calm down as his companion's laughter ceased and he breathed in deeply before, realising what had just happened, standing and, keeping his head down, he marched past the sniggering crowd and disappeared from sight, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Seeing that he was gone, everyone began to howl with laughter.

All except Sam and Fred, who were lost in each other's eyes.

Crystal blue into rich brown.

What they realised was that, in that moment, the emotions they felt within themselves were mirrored in the eyes of the one who they looked at; the one who was the reason behind the emotions coursing through them. The one who made their heart beat faster with every smile, every lingering look and every soft touch.

The one who they barely knew, but with every passing moment was learning about.

Sam saw how when Fred was thinking, he would suck his lower lip in between his teeth, leaving dents where he had chewed contemplatively on it. She saw the way Fred's eyes would warm when he laughed, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners; he had a smile that reached his eyes. Sam could get lost in those eyes. Their rich, deep shade of brown was capturing.

Everything about Fred was breathtaking.

It was almost funny. The world's youngest, bravest, most powerful Auror was winded by simply looking at this boy.

Sam's mind wandered to a day many years ago.

''_But he told me: "My kindness is all you need. My power is strongest when you are weak." So I will brag even more about my weaknesses in order that Christ's power will live in me.''_

'_Why would someone be stronger when they're weak? That's a complete contradiction!' Samantha objected._

'_Yes, that may be; but everyone must have a weakness.' Severus said to a fourteen year-old Sam from his chair by the fireplace in his small home, Sam was seated by his feet as he read to her from the bible, much like his mother had done with him. 'Ultimately, it is mans weaknesses that makes us stronger.'_

'_How? How can being weak make you stronger?' Sam looked up at Severus._

'_Having a weakness doesn't make you weak little one.' Severus sighed as he smoothed some hair back from Sam's forehead. 'If something is your weakness then it is ultimately something that means more than the world to you and therefore you would do anything to protect it. Thus, you become stronger as you fight to protect your weakness.' _

_Sam knew without asking exactly who he was talking about. It had taken her years to crack his shell, but eventually he had let her in. There were no secrets between them anymore._

'_Oh.' _

_For a while, they sat in companionable silence, watching the rain streak down the dusty windows._

'_Sev?' Sam said quietly as if nervous of what she was thinking._

'_Yes?' He said absently, as he watched a single raindrop's journey down the glass._

'_You're my weakness.'_

_Severus froze for a second before a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth._

'_And you are mine.' He smiled fondly down at the girl who had rested her head on his knee. 'You are mine.'_

As Sam's mind stuttered back to the present, she couldn't help but swallow down the fear that ripped through her now.

It appeared that she had found another weakness.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if I avoided the 'pants' writing!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Or don't… you know, but I'd rather like it if you did :)**

**Lots of Love from **

**Alicia!**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well Hiiiiiiiii! Okay so this Chapter may be a little more detailed and gory than the others so beware but I don't think it's that bad :S Just beware, it involves your worst fear….. I may have just given it away…. Oh well, you were going to read it anyway.**

**So enjoy and tell me what you think after you read.**

**Read on….. :)**

**Oh and for the entire of this chapter, the song in the background would be 'You Are Loved (don't give up) by Josh Groban'. It's beautiful and also quite heartbreaking :( It's also a beautiful contradiction with the nasty bit at the end. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Fred had helped her stand and gave her a small smile before sweeping a stray piece of hair behind her ear, making shivers cascade down her spine. Then, he gathered all of his courage and leant over to whisper in her ear that he was glad that she was safe, making heat spread across her cheeks. Molly then quickly sent the children up to their rooms before those coming to the emergency Order meeting started to arrive; although Sam was pretty sure that seconds after their door closed upstairs she heard a loud crack followed by scuffling and hushed voices in the kitchen that sounded awfully like the Twins'; making her grin.

Sam trusted Severus enough to relate the events to them so she opted out of the meeting, much to the objection of the Order; she was already mentally exhausted and couldn't handle the intensity of being questioned.

Sirius however, was adamant that Samantha should be there.

"You have to attend the meeting Samantha!" Sirius told her firmly when the members of the Order were filing into the meeting.

"I don't have to do anything Sirius!" Sam bit back as she stood nose to nose with him. She spoke eerily quietly. "Did you just have someone try to kill you?"

"Samantha –" Sirius began exasperatedly.

"Sirius," Molly said from the doorway of the meeting room, "let her do what she wishes." She crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow at the man in front of her as if daring him to challenge her.

"Very well." Sirius said tightly before striding moodily into the room.

"Thank you Molly." Sam said distantly before walking in any direction that led her away from the Conference. She didn't see the look of concern that flitted over Molly's features.

This left Sam to wander as she pleased, which she greatly appreciated.

But since she was alone, there was nothing to stop her thoughts from running away with her as she ascended the word down, carpeted stairs.

Panic was her primary emotion.

Questions plagued her mind.

_How did they know that I was there?_

_How did they get into the Ministry?_

_Why, in that moment, were the guards that usually obsessively marched through the Ministry, conveniently absent?_

But as much as she didn't want to admit it; she already knew the answers.

_Someone told them._

_Someone let them in._

_Someone sent them away._

So it all summed up to one massive question.

_Who was that someone?_

Faces flashed before her eyes; each a possibility; each didn't try to hide their distaste for Sam.

_Umbridge? The Minister himself? Malfoy? Runcorn? _

To be honest, it could be anybody who had caught sight of her making her way to the interrogation rooms.

Someone could have been following her even before she entered the Ministry.

The possibilities were endless.

Sam wandered from room to room, not really seeing where she was going, not listening to anything around her. All of the doors in the house were open, airing them and attempting to remove the stench that had built up within them over its years of not being occupied.

She felt like a zombie as she dragged her feet forwards.

A confrontation like that one hadn't happened in years; and Sam had acquired the delusion that maybe the Dark Lord had given up on his pursuit of her.

She laughed hollowly to herself at her own idiocy. For Voldemort may look foolish when he fails; but that just pokes the bear and adds fuel to his fire.

It makes him fight even harder to succeed.

She walked past a door and frowned. She took a step backwards and cocked her head to the side. It was oak like all of the others, no extra detail, nothing special about it; but this one door out of all of the others was closed. Curiosity tugged at the back of her mind and so she gave in. She curled a hand around the cool, elegant door handle and pushed it down. The lock clicked and she pushed forwards, the door swung away from her with a groan of protest.

She put her left foot in front of the other slowly as she walked inside and shut the door quietly behind her, leaning heavily against it as she observed where she was.

She was standing in a small room on the second floor of the house. It was pitch black; so much so that Sam couldn't see her hand even if she put it directly in front of her face. The lights didn't work when she flicked the switch so she entered the dark room, trying to gather her thoughts. The fact that she couldn't see any of her surroundings helped her not to be distracted. She walked slowly into the middle of the seemingly empty area and sat down on the floor. She didn't care what reason the door was closed, she needed the darkness, and she needed the isolation.

She let her thoughts settle as she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and breathed deeply; inhaling a cloud of dust and coughing frantically. She froze when she thought she heard movement behind her. She swallowed against a cough and listened intently. For a while nothing happened, but Sam still sat as still as a statue until, five minutes later; there it was again. A scuffling sound and shallow, pants of breath. Samantha subtly pulled her wand from where it was slipped into her boots.

She stood slowly and swivelled on the balls of her feet to face the direction of the noise.

What she saw in front of her froze the breath in her throat.

A man lay on the floor; he was surrounded by an eerie, glowing light, which shone onto Sam's face as she stared. His dark eyes were glassy and unfocused. His breathing was slowly becoming less and less regular and it was clear that he was slowly dying from the rivulets of blood that poured from the long gash stretching diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip.

But that wasn't what made Sam freeze. The man on the floor had long black greasy hair that was stuck to his sweaty forehead. His long robes had been slashed to pieces viciously; showing bits of blood covered flesh.

It was Severus. But at the same time it wasn't.

A Boggart.

That was the reason the door was closed. A Boggart lived in this room. It was also a brutal one. Most Boggarts simply show a dead relative; if that was your fear; no cuts, and no bruises. Just dead; pale, lifeless, unmoving and glassy eyed. This, however, showed the brutality of the Boggart in front of her.

She was watching him die. He was dying; not just dead. Dying, before her eyes.

Her chest clenched painfully. She knew that it wasn't real, but it couldn't eliminate the horror within her.

She raised her wand slowly and shakily.

"_Riddikulus_." She said in a voice, thick with emotion.

But it only rolled fully over to face her, giving her a full view of the damage done, making her gag and turn her back on it; silently wishing it to go away, clenching her eyes shut.

Her mind was fatigued; it was shattered by fear; warped through relief; mixed up so much that she couldn't get a simple spell to work.

'_Weakness makes us stronger.'_

_It's not really him. It's not really him._

She repeated the words in her head over and over until she truly believed them. Slowly she opened her eyes, spinning around to face the Boggart full on.

"_Riddikulus_!" She spoke more forcefully.

But not convincingly enough.

What she had hoped to happen didn't. Severus simply morphed into another person Samantha wished it wouldn't.

This person had brown, nearly grey hair, tied into a neat bun; odd hairs had been torn from its hold and were strewn across her sharp featured face.

Minerva McGonagall was staring blankly up at the girl she had raised for two years of the young girls' life. Her hands were clenching and unclenching the carpet as her body shook with spasms. Her mouth was wide as if she was trying to cry out, but all that came out were whimpers.

Samantha turned away once more, whispering words of encouragement and reassurance to herself. She steeled herself once more with a deep calming breath.

As she whirled she raised her wand, hoping to cast the spell before the Boggart could worsen itself.

Hastily, her eyes rested on the Boggart and she let out a choked noise, her wand fell to the ground with a clunk; her hand flew to her mouth as she stumbled backwards, crashing into a set of draws she hadn't noticed were there. She slid to the floor as glass objects rained down around her and shattered where her shaking and whimpering form had curled around herself on the floor.

Sam felt her sobs get choked off by her heavy breathing. But hot tears of panic and horror streamed down her face.

"No." She whispered hoarsely, putting her hand over her ears to try and block out the stilted breathing of the person lying metres away from her. "No. This isn't real! This isn't real!" She screeched into the darkness. Nothing she said to herself made any difference as the blood dripped from the corner of the mouth of the Boggart.

_The Boggart. It's just a Boggart._

Suddenly, as if just watching him die wasn't enough, the body arched off the ground with a bloodcurdling scream of agony which would have woken the dead.

Sam began to sob loudly, not even bothering to fetch her wand. She wouldn't be able to do anything in this state.

The scream must have been heard from through the entire house because footsteps thundered down the stairs and threw the door open to see Sam curled up on the floor, sobbing, surrounded by glass.

The body in front of her was thrashing on the floor, screaming out and blood covered his face.

But, as mutilated as his body was, he wasn't beyond recognition.

A group of people were gathered in the doorway of that room. They looked on in horror as they saw who the Boggart had taken the form of.

There was a 50/50 chance of who the person was. But no one had to think twice as all eyes moved to stare at the person who spoke next.

"Is that me?" Fred whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

**Yeah. So I'm sure you all predicted that but oh well :) I know it always makes me feel clever when I work something out before it's actually confirmed :) It's like that in those detective shows when you predict who the murderer is before it is revealed LOL….. But as for the Mentalist I have no freaking clue who Red John is….. I wish I did though :(**

**If you don't watch the Mentalist you SIMPLY MUST! It's really funny, not too gory, Simon Baker (Patrick Jane – the main character) is so cheeky and cute and AWWWW I'm getting carried away. No worries though.**

**Oh yeah and i am very aware that this bears a striking similarity to Mrs Weasley's confrontation with the Boggart in the books. That is where i got the idea. But the general jist is that the confrontation had already happened and that's why no one was going into that room. They were waiting for someone (like Lupin) to get rid of it, because it's a really horrible one :(**

**So yeah and i know you're all going to say that Sam is too strong and powerful to be defeated (so to speak) by a Boggart, but really would you be completely unfazed if the only people you'd ever been close to were presented to you, dying painfully and graphically. No. Exactly. So no negative comment's about that please, she is my character and she will react as i make her :D MWAHAHAHAHAHA :P**

**Hey ho!**

**So please review.**

**Lots of Love **

**From **

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well HELLLOOOOOOO! Okay so I didn't actually write anything yesterday, I was having a nice Arts and Craftsy day- the evidence of which you'll see on my DeviantART profile I have done 2 posters for this fic so PLEASE check them out. I have also done some drawings of Sam's outfits so far. **

**Here's a link to my gallery - http:/ fashionnightmare12 .deviantart .com /gallery/#**

**(Get rid of the gaps and search)**

**I have to thank **_**lightbabe**_** with all of my heart for being so freaking amazing and helping me decide what to draw on my poster. Here's the link to **_**that**_** poster- http:/ fashionnightmare12 .deviantart. com/gallery/#/d46lhrm**

**The red rose represents love; the hands and orby thing represents healing; and the hands holding represents strength.**

**The other one just has quotes on it and that one is here - http:/ fashionnightmare12. deviantart .com/gallery/#/d46iqez**

**So PLEASE check it out and I hope you like this chapter…. I know I sure did :D**

**HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE!**

…**Just read it…..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Fred looked down at his body as it jolted and writhed on the ground, covered in blood and screaming deafeningly loud. He felt himself pale. He was watching himself—or whatever it was—die.

He felt frozen to the spot until Sam's sobs grew louder when the screams grew more gruesome with each one, blood spilling from his mouth.

George backed away in horror before running downstairs to get help; but that wasn't just it. He couldn't stand watching Fred, or any semblance of Fred, die before him. Even thinking of living without his twin felt like a stab to the heart. Seeing it was a whole other story.

But he knew that it was a Boggart. It was _the_ Boggart that had plagued his own mother early this morning. They had closed the door on it; that was until they could get someone to come and finish with it.

As he got half way down the stairs, the screams from above ceased; as did Sam's loud sobs. He froze, looking up in confusion, walking back up the stairs slowly. After two steps the screaming instantly came into focus.

He cursed loudly. A silencing charm. A silencing charm had been cast so that they couldn't be heard from upstairs and they couldn't hear anything from below. That answered why the members of the Order hadn't come running when the screaming began.

George once again ran erratically down the stairs, clenching the banister for balance, when he neared the bottom he jumped the last three steps. He landed awkwardly on the floor, stumbling before running straight into the door where the meeting was being held. He tried the door handle but it didn't budge. He couldn't imagine what type of charm his mother had put on it too keep them out. So he ended up banging frantically on the oak door.

It was swung open by a disgruntled looking Snape.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"Sam."

Looking at George's pale face and hearing that name was enough for Severus.

George, seeing worry on his potions Master's face ran instantly for the stairs. The swishing of Snape's robes was all George heard from the man behind him as they raced up the stairs.

The moment the screams came into earshot Snape made a small noise in the back of his throat. His ears immediately picked up on Sam's heart wrenching sobs. The older man pushed past George and ascended the remaining stairs not hesitating at all as he ran to the dark room.

The sight that greeted him froze the blood in his veins and tore at his heart. So much so that he didn't even notice the teenagers lining the walls inside the room, hands over their mouths, tears falling silently; and he didn't hear the gasps of the adults who had pursued him to the room.

On the floor was the body of Fred Weasley. Snape may not have been able to tell the difference between the twins' appearances, but he certainly could tell the difference between the way Sam felt for Fred, compared to the way she felt for George.

And the way she felt for Fred made him a prime candidate for the Boggart to "kill".

He barely looked around him before his eyes landed on two figures surrounded by glass.

Sam was being embraced tightly by Fred. He was gently stroking her hair and caressing her tearstained cheek, he was hushing her in the midst of whispering to her in quiet words as he rocked her slowly.

Snape heard a snippet of what he was saying.

"_It's okay. It's not me. I'm alive. I'm here. Shhh. I'm here. It's just a Boggart; not me. Don't cry."_

Snape felt his breathing constrict and he watched wide eyed as her sobs quietened.

He sighed in relief when he heard them stop completely.

This sigh was heard from across the room and Sam raised her eyes to her friend's, she blinked once, then her eyes widened in horror, because her thought in that moment had been one of relief, one of hope; and one that the Boggart would take great pleasure in proving wrong.

"_I'm so glad that he didn't have to see himself lying there."_

Severus was momentarily confused at her change in emotion, before the Boggart's screams ceased and it morphed quickly into a replica of himself. The adults gasped once again, and had be not been so shocked he would have rolled his eyes and told them that they all sounded like a pantomime audience. Not that they would've known what a pantomime was.

But all he could do was watch as Sam flinched and buried her face in Fred's chest; whimpering as she felt the tears spill over once more.

"Not again!" She cried, as her voice cracked.

Fred began rocking Sam and he buried his face in her hair, murmuring all the while. He gently kissed Sam on her head before pressing his forehead against hers.

Snape shook his head to clear his thoughts before striding forwards. He walked around the place where 'his body' lay, writhing and convulsing; he made it to Sam's side and knelt by her.

Fred raised his head, propping his chin on the top of the weeping girl's head, he looked worriedly at Snape.

In that moment they weren't student and teacher; they were two men who were fighting for someone important to them.

And for them, that was all that mattered.

Severus reached forwards and rested his cool hand on top of hers where it was clenched in the front of Fred's t-shirt. A silent gesture that showed he was there.

He nodded once to Fred who grimaced in response.

Severus stood and faced the Boggart full on, calming himself and letting the defences around his mind slide.

Without a moments hesitation the Boggart's eyes flickered over to the man towering over him and a cruel grin stretched across his face before it morphed, in a cloud of poisonous black smoke, into a figure that stood on his own two feet and stared Snape directly in the eye.

Sam raised her head slowly as she heard the 'whooshing' noise as the Boggart transformed and she gasped; but Severus ignored her and stared straight back at the Boggart, his gaze unwavering.

The Boggart had cold blue eyes which were narrowed, black hair slicked back to the scalp, an angular face with high cheek bones and a hooked nose.

The two men who faced each other could have been identical. Except for the small things.

Severus' eyes were a completely different shape and colour, his mouth was thinner, he was taller and leaner. And he cared.

_He_ never cared.

The Boggart opened its mouth and a voice Severus had managed to forget rang out amongst the dead silence.

"Hello son." Eyed widened around the room, and mouths hung open. That voice was enough to make Severus ignore their reactions; it made his emotions frenzied and his blood run cold.

It was low and gravely; cold and emotionless; just how Severus remembered.

Snape said nothing. He simply glared at the figure of his father. A short stocky man; nevertheless a simple look from him would send you running. He was imperious, he was powerful; he was ruthless.

"You look shocked to see me Severus." The figure of Tobias murmured, cocking his head to the side as his eyes swept over his son.

A sneer quickly made an appearance, as Tobias snorted distastefully.

"You look pathetic as ever." He spat. "You're a disappointment to the Snape name, you little weed!" As he was about to take a step forward Snape raised his wand, pointing it at his "father's" face.

Tobias stopped his approach, stepping backwards with his hands raised in surrender; he was still sneering.

He let out a short, cold laugh at Severus' action.

"What are you going to do Snivellus?"

Snape's eyes widened drastically and he heard Sirius hiss regretfully at the name, as if it was painful for him to hear it; an endless reminder of his bullying days. It hurt Severus more. No one but Sam knew exactly how it pained Severus to hear that name; like a knife to the heart.

"Don't call me that!" Snape hissed through his teeth, jabbing his wand in the Boggart's direction.

"You're a disgrace! I wish you'd have never been born you _brat_!" He said it calmly, but the venom behind his words, and the hate in those stormy eyes hit Severus full in the chest, hard.

"_Riddikulus_!" He forced out.

The spell performed true to its purpose, despite his warring emotions. The form of his father dwindled to the floor with a nails-against-the-blackboard scream. Finally, in his place, sat a garden gnome, smiling gleefully.

It was then that Sirius stepped forward.

"_Evanesco_!" He said as he pointed his wand at the gnome; it disappeared in a puff of smoke; gone from existence forever.

Snape took no time to examine his feelings before spinning back to face Sam who was looking worriedly up at him, her thin eyebrows knitted together.

"Sev? Are you alright?" She whispered hoarsely as Severus knelt down next to her.

"Me?" Snape said disbelievingly with a breathy laugh. "I think that it's you we need to be worrying about little one." He said as he pushed a stray hair from her forehead fondly.

Samantha smiled grimly as she took in a calming breath.

"I'm… dealing." She said as her eyes slid to land on Fred.

The look that passed between them in that moment could have set all of the stars out of line and shattered the skies with its intensity.

It was strange. They had known each other a grand total of three days, but felt as if it had been two lifetimes; they knew nothing, but everything at the same time. It was one of those rare occurrences where 'love at first sight' seemed logical; as if they were meant to be. Words weren't needed, they just knew.

Fred leant forwards and buried his face in Sam's hair again, breathing in her fiery scent.

Snape nodded once at a blushing Sam, he brought her free hand to kiss it before squeezing it tightly and then releasing it.

"My goodness." - was the first thing said by any of the spectators. Molly stepped forwards after her words and rested her hand on Severus' bony shoulder. "Severus, I think that it would be best for you to stay here tonight. You're in no state to travel and you are – fairly – safe here."

Molly expected Snape to reject the offer, but just as he was opening his mouth to speak, his black eyes took in the sight of Sam, her eyes closed serenely, drifting off to sleep in the arms of Fred who kept rocking her back and forth soothingly, and in that moment he knew he couldn't oppose. He rubbed his eyes as a wave of fatigue rolled over him

"That would be lovely, thank you Molly."

Molly nodded and disbanded the group of observers and it was agreed that the meeting had ended. They hadn't come to any conclusion, but it looked like they weren't going to any time soon.

Severus left the room with a gentle pat on Fred's shoulder as an ache built up in his chest.

His little girl was growing up.

And he wasn't going to hold her back; because a wise young lady had once told him, that everyone deserved love, so he let Samantha's own words depict her future as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Sam's mind was engulfed in darkness; she couldn't see anything, but she felt the pressure of two strong arms supporting her body. She was lulled in and out of consciousness by a swaying movement but she could still hear the short huffs of breath from someone near her.<p>

Abruptly, the swaying stopped and Sam felt herself being lay down gently onto a soft surface, someone slipped her boots off and unclasped her cloak; she was soon encompassed in its familiar scent as it was wrapped around her.

There was a comforting noise as her wand was set down on the night stand next to her and seconds later the bed she was laid on sunk slightly under another weight. After a moment of silence, Sam felt soft fingertips hesitantly trace the curve of her cheekbone and she shivered under their warm touch; this went unnoticed by the person in her presence.

The touch disappeared but the person next to her didn't.

Slowly, they shifted their weight and Sam felt warm breath ghost across her face.

Then Sam felt as if she was dreaming.

A kiss was placed on her slightly open lips. Her breathing hitched noticeably and the person pulled back quickly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Fred looking anxiously down at her.

"Fred –" She whispered.

Fred answered reflexively.

"George actually."

That earned him a mental face-palm.

Sam just broke into a grin; she sat up wearily, dragging her feet underneath her, her cloak fell from her shoulders and pooled around her. She looked Fred in the eyes and watched as he gulped, listened as his breathing became uneven.

"I'm not a fool, Fred." She said huskily.

Fred angled his body towards her slowly, watching attentively as she leant in towards him.

Instinctively, Fred rested his hand on Sam's freckled cheek and sucked in a breath as he felt his nose brush against her cheek. Their lips were centimetres apart and his heart was beating furiously in his chest; Sam's was using her ribs as a climbing frame.

Everything from this moment on would be a mere semblance of the emotions coursing though their veins at the moment when their fantasies became a reality.

Their lips finally touched and Sam whined in the back of her throat in disbelief and happiness. Fred moaned low and breathed in sharply through his nose. It was soft and sweet, nothing lustful or rough; just caring and gentle. She tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss as Fred's hand caressed her cheek, the other rested on her hip, pulling her closer. Slowly, they fell back onto the bed, Sam lying on top of Fred. Her hair fell in thick curtains either side of her head, spilling onto the mattress, blocking their peripheral vision, but neither needed it; they were encased in their own moment, as Sam's hair shut away the outside world. Her hands balled themselves in the front of Fred's already creased and tearstained t-shirt tugging on it as the hand that had been stroking her cheek buried itself in the soft hair at the base of her neck. The hand on her hip moved to rest on her lower back, pressing her into him as they breathed together and felt together.

Later, Sam would say that no moment could ever live up to the one they had shared in the dingy spare room of Grimauld Place.

Her reason?

She was with the boy she thought she could never have.

* * *

><p><strong>!... however; it can't all be sunshine and ranebows (yes, I did spell it wrong for a reason I am on my Dalton high still (Reed and Shane = Rane), I have been listening to the soundtrack compulsively for days :D I just wish that CP Coulter would update sooooonnnnn!) <strong>

**So yeah it can't all be good forever. But you'll see :)**

**REVIEW please and **_**lightbabe**_**, I am forever grateful :)**

**Lots of love from**

**Alicia**

**Xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! So HIIIII! I'm back... so yeah this took me a while to get to. The thing is that I write these things in one or two days but it takes me forever to get in the creative/writing mood to actually start to write it.**

**But here it is finally! So I hope that you like it, and I know that the way I portray Snape in this chapter is extremely different than the way he comes across in the books, but I wanted to show how much Sam means to him and how she changes him and how if she's happy, then he's happy and how that makes him different; more loving and generous... and a bit more naughty.**

**But yeah, read on -**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

The next morning, Severus trudged down the stairs, weary having hardly slept the previous night. Yesterday had been far too active for his taste and he had found himself nearly running to the bedroom; fantasies of bed and sleep twinkling in his head.

But he hadn't been able to shake one event from his head.

His father.

Severus snorted quietly as he yawned. He knew that was who he'd see when he faced the Boggart, but nevertheless it still shook him to his very core when the black fog had morphed into the all too familiar figure of Tobias Snape; the man who had beaten him and his mother almost since his birth. He could still hear the screams and shouts that had echoed through his small home in Spinners' End; they were carved into the walls, they resonated in each crack and in each wooden beam. They were a part of that house as much as they were a part of Severus' memories, etched into the curves and swirls of his mind, haunting every dream filled hour with their fear and hopelessness.

Those eyes. Those eyes still haunted him. When thinking of his father, which he rarely did if he could help it, those eyes were the features that he remembered the most. They were cold and unyielding. They were what frightened Severus the most, they held the true ruthlessness and severity; they were what had petrified Severus when a little girl with eerily similar eyes had been put under his care all those years ago.

That was why he had kept his distance from her, whilst still fulfilling his protective duties at the same time; a difficult thing; but not impossible.

Severus knew that the past never lets go, it clings to everything new and lives on through them.

Severus' fear and memories of those eyes had manifested themselves so much so, that when he had seen her eyes he didn't see their kindness, he didn't notice their warmth; nor did he see their despair at his frostiness. He only saw what he expected to see, so when he looked into her eyes, he didn't truly see them. He saw his fathers'.

He had been looking without seeing; imagining without looking; and judging before asking.

Only when someone told him to look harder did he see what he had been missing all along.

Her eyes sparkled when she laughed, they had clear flecks of emerald green within them; they reminded him of the sea — beautifully calm, with the potential to be free and frisky, yet powerful and deadly. But cold? That was the one thing they were not.

It was then that he had let her in. Begun to care; and begun to love.

Colour flooded back into his life when he had discovered how to love her and had learnt to accept her love in return. His vision suddenly jumped about in spurts of blue, gold, yellow, red, green, indigo, violet; all of the colours of the rainbow danced around him, making him feel as if he was standing at the end, but instead of gold coins, there was a little girl with golden hair, grinning mischievously up at him. She was his lucky charm.

Severus didn't feel so torn apart when she was with him. He managed to forget about his first, and only, love; he was finally able to live again, with a faithful companion by his side. One who actually understood him; she didn't ask questions or judge him. She listened to him; consoled him; talked to him.

She truthfully was all he had in the world. But he was okay with that; for he would rather have someone beyond special, than a million people whose love didn't add up to a third of that which Samantha could give.

Yet at the same time, he would rather have one person who meant more to him than the world, than have no one at all.

He didn't want to be alone again.

But Sam was growing up; she was pulling further and further away from him, pulling the seam that knitted them together, apart, tugging at the threads of his heart. Severus knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be alone again and Sam would be gone, with the one she loved, and she would be happy; she wouldn't need him anymore.

He sighed as he slumped down on a stair and leaned his head against the wall next to him; he dragged a hand down his face and groaned.

"Why can't life ever be simple?" He groaned to himself.

"Because then it wouldn't be any fun." A voice behind him answered and Severus whipped around to see Fred standing at the top of the stairs, hands in his jean pockets and an understanding smile on his face.

"Eavesdropping Weasley?" Snape snapped feebly. He tried to sound venomous, but they both knew that he wasn't up to it.

Fred shrugged and tried to smooth out the front of his wrinkled shirt.

Severus turned back around and stared at the pattern of the wood by his feet. He only moved his gaze slightly when Fred came to sit on the same step as him.

Neither spoke until Severus raised his eyes.

"Is Samantha still—?"

"Asleep? Yeah." Fred smiled wistfully and absentmindedly lifted a hand to run his fingers over his lips.

Severus saw this and felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline out of shock. But he didn't say anything. He allowed himself to analyse the boy and noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he had seen him in last night.

He simply shook his head and sighed.

"She really loves you, you know." Fred said quietly. "You're not going to lose her."

Severus looked up at Fred with a look the twin had never seen in his potion master's eyes before; vulnerability and worry.

"She doesn't need me anymore." Snape whispered turning his attention to his wringing hands.

"She'll always need you; just not in the same way she did when she was younger." Fred reassured Snape with a smile as he brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees.

"Why are you being kind to me?" Snape asked grimly.

"Because I know."

Severus turned and gave Fred a questioning look.

"I know that when you are at Hogwarts you miss her and that's why you act as you do." Fred said almost absently. "It took seeing you with her in thee past days to make me realise."

Snape sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"She is my only family; how could I _not_ miss her?" Severus murmured; all fears of letting his walls fall again were gone and it felt relieving to talk to another person. "I know that you'll miss her when you go back to school." He finished and smirked at Fred's look of surprise. "I may be grumpy, but I am not blind Mr Weasley." He gave Fred a knowing look and the Weasley broke out into an embarrassed grin.

Fred began to laugh silently.

"What?" Severus asked.

"It's just weird, talking to you like this. I mean, all of my time at Hogwarts I've only ever seen you as mean and miserable. I just never expected you to… uh—" Fred puzzled over how to put this delicately.

"Be normal? Have human emotions? Be nice? Have a heart?" Severus listed with a grin. "Oh, I've heard it all."

Fred grinned back and chuckled.

"It's still surreal." He said.

"I can imagine." Snape said with a nod. "So… I notice that you're wearing the same clothes you were last night." He raised his eyebrows at the boy and watched him blush.

"Yeah, well. Oh. OH! No, we didn't do _that_…. Uh, I was—um, you see I—" He stammered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Fred, it's fine." Severus said, patting him on the shoulder.

Fred hung his head with a small smile playing at his lips.

"As long as Samantha is happy, then so am I." He smirked as he stood, "Well, as of now, I am hungry." He declared descending the steps and Fred followed with a wide grin on his face.

He could get used to the new Snape.

* * *

><p>Fred descended the final steps with Snape and entered the quiet kitchen. It being only 8:00 there weren't many people down there.<p>

Molly was up as always and was bustling about, cleaning and cooking, whilst chatting to a rather sleepy looking Ginny. Arthur had already left for work, somewhat hesitantly, and Sirius sat reading yesterday's paper which had been left on the table.

A fire danced in the grate, casting morphed shadows across the room.

Ginny raised her head, from where it rested on her arms, as the two men entered the room. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she heard that Snape was giving her brother advice on how to improve the "Skiving Snack box" and new recipes they could use.

Molly turned around slowly as her keen ears picked up on the conversation.

"Well, good morning." She said warily, her brow creased slightly.

"Morning Mum." Fred chirped.

"Good Morning Molly." Severus responded with a small smile.

"Hungry are we?" Molly waved off her own question. "Of course you are."

She turned and flicked her wand at the stove which lit up instantly, the sizzling sound of bacon and crackling of fried eggs filled the room.

Severus and Fred moved to sit opposite each other at the table.

"So, is Samantha still in bed?" Molly asked. "Oh Ginevra, do close your mouth, it's very unattractive." She scolded her daughter who sat up straight, her mouth closing with a 'pop'.

"Yes, she is. I don't blame her personally; yesterday wasn't the nicest of days." Severus muttered; nodding his thanks to Molly as a plate full of breakfast landed in front of him.

"Mmm; same for you though." Fred worked out past his mouth full, pointing to Severus with his knife.

"I'll give you that one." Severus muttered as he picked up his cutlery. "Don't speak with your mouth full." He said quietly.

Fred just laughed. Snape smirked in return.

Ginny stared and Sirius frowned over the top of the paper.

Molly just smiled.

"So Murtlap Essence, where can you get some?" Fred continued their earlier conversation, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

"Well, I'm sure you can get some from Diagon Alley, but it's quite expensive from there, so I can give you some from the store cupboard at Hogwarts if you want, it is never used by anyone, so no one's going to miss it." Severus said as he lifted a forkful of bacon and eggs to his mouth.

"Excellent." Fred said enthusiastically.

"What. The. Hell?"

Fred and Snape turned around to see Ron openly gaping at them from the doorway, Harry was looking slightly shocked from where he stood beside him and Hermione remained behind them both, a kind smile on her face.

"Oh do shut up Ronald." She said as she pushed past him to sit on the bench smiling kindly at the two men already seated, Harry, smirked slightly and went to sit opposite her, dragging Ron with him by his shirt sleeve.

As plates of food landed in front of them, Ron was instantly distracted and begun to stuff his face, Snape watched with a slightly disgusted look on his face but shook his head when very familiar footsteps could be heard running lithely down the stairs.

Sam appeared with a large smile on her face as she bounded through the doorway.

She was wearing a large, loose, black, knitted jumper that fell off one shoulder over a tight, black, spaghetti strap, tank top. Underneath, she was wearing short black leggings that just reached her knees. On her feet she wore black lace-up trainers and her hair was worn in a loose ponytail, her long hair trailing over her shoulder.

As usual, her necklace hung at her throat.

After their kiss, she had fallen asleep in Fred's arms and he had a chance to analyse the pendant; he had seen with frustration that the writing was in a language he could not understand. So he had shrugged slightly and snuggled into her from where they were tangled together underneath her cloak.

As Snape watched her now, he saw with a melancholy happiness how her eyes were bright and there was a skip in her step; she was happy.

She bounded up to Severus and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Sev." She greeted him and ran around the table to plonk herself next to Fred on the opposite side of the table.

"Morning." She said, looking up at the redhead.

"Good Morning." Fred replied with a grin, leaning down to kiss her subtly on the forehead, a hot blush crawled up Sam's neck but she chuckled and smiled shyly at the teen, leaning into him.

Snape snorted none too elegantly and received a look from Fred and a guilty smile from Sam as the two separated before anyone could see the exchange.

"Ugh, Fred where _is_ your brother? We need to get to Diagon Alley soon." Molly exclaimed, grabbing his plate and adding it to the pile which was now washing itself.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll go and see; I need to change anyway." Fred said and he stood up after quickly kissing Sam again on the top of her head.

"Isn't that what you were wearing last night?" Ginny asked, turning her attention from her Hogwarts letter, and looking him up and down as he passed her.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see you after you took Sam to her room." George said with a cruel grin as he stepped into the room.

"No way!" Ron yelled, eyes flicking from Sam to his brother. "You two?" He said, almost hopelessly.

"I'll be right back." Fred said hurriedly, darting from the room, hitting George over the head as he went.

Sam shook her head with a grin and moved herself and her plate around the table so that she was sitting beside Snape.

"You okay?" She asked after swallowing her mouthful of food. Severus nodded in response.

Sam tried to ignore Ron's stare but she clearly heard George's incredulous voice from their end of the table.

"_You didn't honestly think that you had a chance with her did you Ronnikins?"_

Snape, who had been taking a sip from his pumpkin juice at the time, sprayed it everywhere, coughing and sputtering for air; Sam hit him on the back repeatedly trying to cover her own laughter and knew that she had failed miserably due to the dark shade of red Ron had turned.

Suddenly, from the very end of the table there was a great 'crack' as Kreacher appeared, today's Daily Prophet in his wrinkled hand. Sirius grunted in response and threw the old one in the fire, plucking the new one up and examining the front cover. Suddenly, he cleared his throat and looked up at the occupants of the table.

"Severus, you may want to see this." Sirius said intensely.

The animagus stood and strode down to where Snape was sitting confusedly.

He slammed the paper down on the table; the front cover flickered and moved before them.

Everyone gathered around, and all of their eyes widened.

It read:

"_**Murder at the Ministry"**_

'_**Tragedy and panic strikes as Death Eaters purged the Ministry yesterday. No one knows how the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were able to enter, but it is known that the 'Guard' had been called for an emergency, and 10 members of the Wizengamot are said to have been killed as they left after participating in a trial. The exact details are unknown, but the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge reassured all; "This disaster is being investigated fully, but I can say with absolute certainty, that mass murderer Sirius Black is behind the attack and we are on high alert. This will not happen again."**_

_**Previous Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov seems to have reverted back to the Dark Side, leading the attack. Not only did the Death Eaters target the members of the Wizengamot, but the long time absent Samantha Harlow; "The Youngest Auror in the World", was seen amongst the crowd on that day, along with "The Boy Who Lived"; Harry Potter, whose reason for his presence at the ministry is still a mystery, he was being supervised by Arthur Weasley who works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Dolohov and his followers directly targeted Harlow, resulting in a fight many witnessed. Harlow and her guardian, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape, were said by spectators to have fought "valiantly", and according to Ms. Martha Wallington who watched the spectacle, "the Death Eaters didn't stand a chance." The two defeated twenty Death Eaters alone and escaped through the Floo Network unharmed. They were seen moments later in Diagon Alley, and along with Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley, they apparated to safety. Where they are is unknown, but Arthur Weasley confirmed that everyone is indeed in one piece and safe. **_

_**As soon as the victims escaped, the Ministry was put on lockdown, several more unannounced Death Eaters were found amongst the crowd. All Death Eaters present on that day are now being held in Azkaban until the date of their trial.**_

_**Cornelius Fudge refused to comment on the attack on the seventeen year old Auror. He reassures the Wizarding World that those responsible will be persecuted.'**_

The passage ended there.

Sam leant back and whistled impressively.

"Well that's… interesting." She finally voiced, her eyes watched the picture on the front cover of her casting the final spell before disappearing through the Floo network with Severus.

"Hmm." Severus frowned.

"What's interesting?" Fred had just walked into the kitchen, dressed in dark jeans and a knitted forest green jumper, to see everyone huddled together.

"Read this." Sam picked up the paper and handed it to Fred who had moved to stand by her side.

After a moment, Fred raised his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Interesting." He said slowly.

"Yes, it is rather." Samantha agreed as she moved to perch on the table, her feet resting on the bench.

"Well, at least the Death Eaters who were there are in Azkaban… even if it is for the time being." Ginny said optimistically.

"Well, yeah. But now You-Know-Who is going to see this. What do you think he'll do then?" Fred said with his eyebrows raised as he placed the paper down on the table.

Everyone frowned and stayed silent for a long time.

"This isn't good. Now that he knows Arthur is involved, he's going to come after you." Samantha voiced exactly what Severus had been thinking. "Oh god I'm sorry Molly."

"Oh hush you silly girl. This is not your doing." Molly said fondly as she wrung her hands behind her back nervously before huffing out a determined breath. "Well, no one can find us here, you children will be safe at Hogwarts and Diagon Alley is perfectly safe; we'll be fine." She nodded to herself. "Yes, perfectly safe. Now chop-chop let's get going." She clapped her hands and the children headed into the hall.

Molly took her apron off and left the room when Samantha looked worriedly at Snape.

"It's not safe for them Sev." She whispered.

"I know, I know. But what are we going to do?" He murmured back to her.

Sam gave him a guilty look and raised her eyebrows.

Severus' eyes widened.

"No."

"Oh come _on_. No one but them will know!" She hissed.

"Samantha—" He groaned.

"Severus. It. Is. Not. Safe. For. Them."

Severus stared at her as she looked back at him determinedly.

Finally, he closed his eyes and began to massage his temples.

"You are going to be the death of me Samantha." He groaned.

He expected her to grin and throw herself at him appreciatively but she only laid a hand on his shoulder and he raised his eyes to hers.

She was looking at him intensely and she leant forward to hug him gently.

"Thank you Sev." She whispered to him.

"You have your wand?" He asked as he returned the hug.

"Of course I do Severus!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Suddenly she frowned and pulled back to look at him. "You're not coming?" She asked.

"No. Only you can go without being recognised, if I go, people will know. Just – just be _careful_."

She paused for a while before swallowing and nodding.

"I will be." She reassured him before reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise to bring you back some liquorice wands." She said as she backed away slowly pointing at him.

Severus grinned and shook his head.

"Go on."

She turned and headed for the front door where the sound of the Weasley clan arguing could be heard.

When she was in the doorway she turned and looked at Severus hopefully.

"Are you _sure_ you're not coming?"

"You don't need me." He said softly.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but then her expression softened.

"I'll always need you Severus." She said earnestly, "Always."

Then she turned and disappeared into the hallway.

Severus was left, standing alone in the kitchen, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAYYYYY! So there you go!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lots of love and thanks **

**from **

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Soooo two updates so close together, I spoil you :) **

**So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Sam ran to the hallway, watching the front door where Molly was ushering the children out, eyes scanning the street for danger.

Once every teenager was out, Molly shut the door behind herself. Sam waited for a few seconds before slipping out after her, quickly jumping down the steps and behind the bushes Tonks had planted the other day.

Sam saw the group trudge down the street in the distance, keeping close together and she breathed in, allowing her thoughts to consume her.

She felt it instantly and when she opened her eyes she saw the world differently.

She set off slowly at first, making sure to hide herself from any passing people. But soon, the group were too far away to be safe, so she quickened her pace, striding after them and only hiding when it was necessary. From where she walked stealthily behind them she could hear their conversation.

"I can't believe it!" George exclaimed, throwing his arm over his twin's shoulder. "You're in love with her?"

Sam froze in her tracks.

Fred loved her?

As they began to talk again she rushed forwards, eager to hear the rest of the discussion.

"Oh come off it! It's not that big a deal!" He said modestly.

"Not that big a deal?" Ron exclaimed. "Man, that bird is fit."

"She's not 'fit' Ron, that's a horrible word and she's not a 'bird', she's a woman. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Fred said disgustedly.

Sam snorted quietly, quickly dodging behind a bench as a Muggle couple walked down the street.

'_Too right.'_ She thought.

"_Sorry_." Ron mocked, "How would you describe her then?"

Fred mumbled unintelligibly and Ron burst out laughing.

"Beautiful? Man you're whipped." He cried in amusement.

"Oh for Gods _sake_ Ronald! What is wrong with you? Fred is not 'whipped'! You, on the other hand, are an inconsiderate moron who couldn't care less about other people's feelings!" Hermione spun around to face him and snapped.

Ron stopped walking out of shock and Sam, who had been trailing closely after them had to jump out of the way so as not to be seen by Hermione.

"Ronald, be more considerate of your brother; and now I think of it, we are going to have a talk about respect, keep walking children, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can be safe at home." Molly said hastily to the group.

Ron huffed and hunched in on himself moodily.

"Mum, why can't we apparate?" Ginny asked quietly once the group began to walk again.

Molly sighed and checked the road for traffic before signalling for the group to cross.

"Because, it's not very pleasant for those who aren't trained and it will only draw more attention to us dear. This way, no one will be able to tell that we aren't Muggles." Molly told her daughter who nodded understandingly and began to chat with Hermione.

From then on the journey was rather uneventful apart from Ron's occasional complaints of _'I'm hungry'_ and _'my feet hurt'_ to which no one paid any attention, meaning that he would return to grumbling under his breath, all of which Sam found very amusing.

But she couldn't shake the fact that Fred had called her 'beautiful'. It had made her feel giddy with joy at the idea and she began to fall in love with Fred all over again.

Now she froze of her own accord.

She _loved_ Fred?

The concept felt immensely foreign to her. Sure, she had felt love before, she loved Severus, but not in the way she loved Fred.

Yet again she had thought it.

She loved Fred.

She was in love with him.

Now it wasn't a question; it was a realisation.

She snapped her head up when a car sped by, and the occupants looked out the window, pointing and 'ooh'ing at her as she stood on the pavement. Sam looked around and saw that the group had disappeared from view.

She mentally cursed and sped forwards; when she reached the corner and scanned the streets she was just in time to see a red haired person disappear through the door of the 'Leaky Cauldron'.

Hesitantly, she crossed Charing Cross Road and ran over to the now closed door and tried to push it open. It wouldn't budge at first and Sam realised that she had to turn the door handle. Looking down at herself Sam knew this wasn't going to be easy but she tried anyway, after a few attempts, the handle moved down and the lock clicked open allowing the door to swing open when she applied her full weight on it.

She ran through the pub, ignoring the shouts and objections that were voiced, the back door had been left open and Sam reached it just in time to see the brick wall beginning to close. She sped through the gap quickly, just feeling the closing bricks graze her foot as she stepped through. Immediately, Sam looked for the group of redheads and in an instant her eyes caught onto them, standing out significantly.

Sam weaved forwards, through the crowd, avoiding any grabbing hands that were extended her way. She heard words of confusion and gasps as she ran straight towards them.

Suddenly, being here didn't seem like a good idea; especially in her condition. People were pointing, staring; and although she was used to it, in her current position she felt very vulnerable.

But she was here for a reason, so that was what mattered. She thought to herself as she watched the teenagers buying their textbooks through the window of 'Flourish & Blotts'.

Sam watched from a safe distance for the rest of the trip as the group went into the shops together, never breaking formation, to which Sam was grateful; they were being logical.

She yawned wide and a high pitched whine emitted itself from her throat as she did so, she shook her head in surprise but stood to attention instantly as the group exited 'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary', arms full of herbs and powders needed for Potions classes.

"Mum, we'll be fine! We'll just be in 'Gambol & Japes' for a few seconds." George reassured his mother who observed him uneasily.

"Now that you mention it; Mum, Harry and I would like to go to the Quidditch shop."

"Can Hermione and I go to the 'Magical Menagerie'?" Ginny asked her mother excitedly.

The teenagers all started talking at once, pleading and reassuring Molly who eventually threw her hands up in frustration.

"Fine!" She cried. "Make sure that you have your wands and I will be _right here_ if anything goes wrong. Do you hear me? _Anything._"

There was a chorus of "Yes Mother" and "Yes Mrs Weasley" before Molly waved the children off in their opposite directions.

Sam blinked frantically; she had to choose which pair to follow.

_Oh God, oh God!_ Sam thought frantically.

She made a split decision and decided to do rounds. She headed off in the direction of Harry and Ron first; they seemed fine, inspecting a new broomstick, so she moved on to Hermione and Ginny, who were talking to the lady behind the counter about the white rabbit which changes itself from a top hat and back again, returning each time to check on Molly.

Sam thought that the girls seemed fine, so she took a deep breath and made her way over to the joke shop 'Gambel & Japes'. Peering through the window, Sam saw George chatting amiably with the shopkeeper, it appeared that they knew each other well, the Twins were regular customers; that, Sam could believe.

She looked away from George, to see Fred crouched, looking on the bottom shelf at items which looked oddly like fireworks. All of a sudden, Sam heard heavy footsteps behind her and turned her head to see a dodgy looking man approaching.

His black hair hung limply across his grey face, and he reeked of alcohol.

He took one look at Sam and laughed dirtily, showing gaps in his teeth.

"Look at you." He sneered. "Aren't you pretty. Come 'ere." He stamped over to Sam who backed away quickly, she felt her body hit the door of the joke shop and threw herself at it in fear. It didn't budge and Sam yelped as the man reached towards her, trying to grab her by her shoulders, but she lashed out at him. He hissed and pulled back momentarily, watching blood ooze from the cut which she had scratched across his hand. He roared in anger and lunged at her, just as the joke shop door was thrown open and a pair of arms picked Sam up. Another person threw the jelly-legs-jinx at the man, who fell to the ground, legs shaking violently. He hastily grabbed his wand and cast the counter-curse before standing up to find the twins' wands pointed at his face; Sam had been released and was now cowering behind Fred.

The man spat on the ground before striding off muttering curse words.

Fred and George lowered their wands before turning to face Sam who blinked up at them.

"You are gorgeous." Fred cooed as he crouched down to Sam's eye level. He reached his hand forwards, but midway, he froze as he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes.

He recognised those eyes.

But it couldn't be.

Because, standing in front of him, was an Utonagan with sandy coloured fur….

But there was no doubt about it; those were definitely Sam's eyes.

He blinked once, twice before just staring, not blinking, in disbelief. Sam stared back.

George looked down at his twin; watching him stare in shock at the dog in front of him.

"Fred? You alright?"

"Yeah. Excellent. Top notch." He murmured absently, not taking his eyes off Sam.

George looked at Fred suspiciously before he shrugged and moved back to speak with the shop owner.

Finally, after a few seconds, Fred spoke.

"Sam?" He said.

Sam blinked once before stepping forward and licking Fred on the cheek tenderly.

Fred laughed in astonishment before slowly starting to stroke her lean back.

"You're an animagus?" He whispered in her large ear.

Sam made a high pitched whine and rubbed her nose against Fred's in an Eskimo kiss.

He chuckled and kissed the side of her furry muzzle gently.

"Fred? Why are you kissing that dog?" George stared at his brother in concern.

Fred opened his mouth but shut it again, looking at Sam for help. She grunted before licking Fred's face again. He took that as a sign to say 'go ahead'.

"It's Sam." Fred said quietly.

George looked at him weirdly for a second before beginning to nod then promptly began shaking his head shortly afterwards.

"Yea—no, I don't get it. What's Sam?" He whispered back, looking at his brother as if he were crazy.

Fred inhaled and exhaled noisily before lifting Sam's small frame in his arms so that her front paws hung over the front of his right arm and he was supporting her rear end with his left hand. She looked directly at George who was internally wondering whether he should get their mother.

"Merlin's Beard, just _look_ at her George." Fred urged.

George frowned but leant towards the dog in his brother's arms.

"Look Fred I don't get what you want me to—oh." George's eyes had finally connected with Sam's and he jerked back in shock as soon as he recognised them instantly.

"What the—?" George began

Fred nodded wonderingly.

"I know." He replied.

"She's an—"

"Animagus."

"Wow.

"Yeah."

Sam barked indignantly and two pairs of brown eyes turned to look at her.

"Sorry." They said simultaneously.

Sam wriggled in Fred's arms until she was put down on solid ground. As Fred began to stand up straight Sam clenched his sleeve in her teeth and began to drag him towards the door of the shop.

"I think that it may be time to go." Fred laughed as he opened the door, allowing Sam to drag him gently into the street.

George smiled wistfully at his twin and picked up the bag of products they had purchased, following the couple out of the shop and back into the crowd of people. This certainly was a day to save in the memoirs.

Instead of dragging the twins to their mother, Sam led them to a small stall where a Witch with a hooked nose and grey hair that hung in sheets past her shoulders sat. On the small counter was a collection of sweets and Fred looked down at Sam in confusion.

"Why are we here?" He asked her quietly, she looked at him for a moment then stood on her back legs and nudged a jar which contained Liquorice Wands with her nose.

"You want some?" George asked and Sam barked merrily in reply before making low grunting noises in the back of her throat waving her legs in the air as if she were trying to flap wings. Fred and George watched on in confusion not knowing what she was trying to do. Sam rolled her eyes and made a noise that sounded as if it were meant to be a laugh; it was low and if it were a human laugh it would have sounded humourless. Fred's head snapped up and he laughed out loud, finally understanding what she was doing.

"What?" George asked in bewilderment.

Fred tried to calm himself but the laughs just kept coming as he replayed Sam's actions in his head. Sam just sat there panting in amusement.

"She wants to get some for Snape." Fred finally managed to say, wiping tears from his eyes and smiling when George began to crack up as well.

Finally Fred handed over 1 Galleon in exchange for the jar of sweets.

Fred scratched behind her ear and watched with a grin on his face as she panted happily. He dropped the sweets into the bag from 'Gambel & Japes', nodding his thanks to the confused vendor before Sam once again latched her teeth onto his sleeve and hauled him to where Molly had been standing.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron had already finished shopping and were now waiting for the Twins. When Molly caught sight of them approaching, she frowned. Fred was hunched over as he walked, and it took a few people to move for Molly to be able to see the dog they had with them.

Molly gaped at the sight.

"What are you doing with a _dog_?" Molly asked incredulously as they came near.

George and Fred shared a look and after checking that no one was listening, Fred nodded reluctantly.

"It's Sam. She's an animagus." George whispered to his mother who looked down in shock at the dog who barked in response, tongue lolling out as she grinned wolfishly.

"Wha— you're a—you're an animagus?" Molly hissed at the dog in font of her, her hand clenched to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

Sam stood on her hind legs and barked playfully up at Molly who laughed in spite of herself. The others chuckled in mild amazement as they saw their companion lick Molly's hand.

"Oh, goodness me. Well, let's go home shall we? Yes I think—I think that's what we'll do." She flustered to herself and quickly led the way out of Diagon Alley.

Sam trotted alongside Fred; occasionally nudging his leg with her muzzle and prancing playfully around him, jumping and running circles around the group.

There was little in the way of conversation as they walked, most of the attention was on Samantha who couldn't resist her canine instincts as a pigeon came into view and she tore after it jokingly, watching it soar into the air when she came close.

In no time at all, they were watching Grimmauld Place appear out of nowhere and were ascending the steps, entering the house one by one. Sam went last, wolfish eyes surveying the street before slipping inside, just as Molly yelled:

"Severus! You have some explaining to do!"

Fred stopped halfway up the stairs as seconds later; Snape peered around the corner, a look of innocence on his face.

"Yes?" He asked, his gaze moving between the two figures by the door.

"You _knew _that she was an animagus and you didn't _tell_ anyone?" She shrieked, pointing at Sam who watched with her head cocked to the side.

Severus sighed and gave Molly a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"Oh Severus Snape, you are in _big trouble_!" She said warningly, jabbing her finger in his direction.

"Fine; I don't care, just don't tell anyone aside from the children. It's better that no one else knows." He said and looked at Fred questioningly when he descended the steps, digging in the plastic bag in his hand.

"Sam wanted me to get these for you." Fred said as he handed the jar of wands to his Potions Master who grinned and shook his head, accepting the sweets and nodding to where Sam was standing.

And with that he disappeared around the corner again to continue with what he had been doing previously; Fred smiled at Sam and ascended the stairs once more.

"That man—that _man_—I can't believe—_Th—that—that man_." Molly sputtered in astonishment.

"Oh Molly, calm down."

Molly whirled around and came face to face with a human Samantha.

"Samantha!" Molly cried. "What did you think that you were doing?"

"I wanted to keep you safe." Sam sighed as she leant against the wall, picking at the peeling wallpaper.

Molly's face softened and she stepped forwards to push some hair from Samantha's eyes.

"Just don't do that again; if it's not safe for us then it's definitely not safe for you." Molly said warmly. "I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" Molly pressed.

Sam raised her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Okay."

"Good, now lunch will be ready in half an hour, I think the kids are upstairs in the lounge."

Sam said her thanks and went up the steps where Fred had disappeared seconds before throwing Molly a smile over her shoulder.

Molly watched her go with a sigh.

If only all people could be as caring as her.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah!<strong>

**!**

**Lots of Love**

**Thanks for reading**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**OOOKKKAAAAAYYYY So this one is a chapter that is (hopefully) going to get you thinking... hehe :D**

**You may be confused but that is, generally, the idea...**

**There is definitely more to Sam than you think.**

**So yeah i spent the entire of yesterday writing Sam's life story, and for about half an hour i totally confused myself with its complexity :)**

**Ooooohhhhhhh I bet you're curious now :P**

**READ!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Sam walked towards the sound of voices on the second floor.

It was clear from the tone of voices that someone was arguing and as she got closer she heard Ron and Hermione bickering and grinned to herself.

They were indeed in the lounge, only a few doors away from the room the Boggart had been in and Sam inwardly cringed at the thought; it had been so close to turning into—No. Sam thought fiercely, stopping her thoughts in their tracks as she knocked on the partially open door.

She pressed her palm flat to the door and pushed it fully open, taking a step inside.

All of the teenagers turned their head at the interruption but smiled when they saw who it was.

"Sam!" Ginny greeted. "Come on in."

Sam smiled and moved forwards, shutting the door behind her and walking forwards. As she walked, Ron grumbled something under his breath, which Hermione heard, and threw her book at him, setting off their argument again after Ron yelled _'Are you mental? You threw a book at me!'_

Sam sat down beside Fred on the floor, their backs resting on the sofa which faced the fire; currently Ginny, George and Harry occupied it. Hermione was in the plush armchair by the fire and Ron was in the other, which was opposite it.

"What's going on?" Sam whispered to Fred.

Fred smirked and leant in towards her so that their heads were just touching and he whispered back.

"Hermione is sort of a righteous House Elf defender, and Ron just called Kreacher a moron."

"Ah." Sam nodded understandingly, looking around her, Ginny was analysing her nails, Harry was opening and closing his mouth, emitting a 'pop' each time, whilst staring ahead boredly. George however, was watching the argument with amusement, adding sound effects and comments when he saw fit.

"YOU are the moron!" Hermione said poisonously.

"You go girlfriend." George burst out, earning himself a glower from Hermione and a confused glare from Ron; he merely grinned.

Sam chuckled, leaning against Fred and sighing contentedly when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Can I ask about earlier?" Fred asked suddenly.

"What about earlier?" Sam asked with a frown, lifting her head from where it had been resting on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Animagus thing but it never came up and—"

"No, no, it's not that." Fred cut her off. "It's just—don't get offended or anything, but—but what was with the flapping? I mean how was that supposed to be Snape?" Fred asked incredulously.

Sam laughed loudly, burying her face in Fred's shoulder as she groaned.

"It was _supposed_ to be a bat. You know," She continued when Fred gave her a weird look, "because when he wears his robes he looks like an overgrown bat?" She said innocently.

Fred smiled at Sam's serious face and began to laugh silently.

"Yes, because _that's_ what I think of when I see Snape." Fred said sarcastically.

"It's what _I_ think of when I see Snape." Ginny piped up, grinning.

"See?" Sam said, gesturing to Ginny.

Fred just gave Sam a superior look and turned his attention back to Hermione and Ron's dispute just as George yelled "Take that!"

He got a book thrown at his head.

Well, that was its intent, but it really only landed in George's lap.

Sam laughed along with the others in the room; even Hermione covered her face with her hands as she laughed. Ron just frowned at his brother, mentally noting that he had to work on his aim

"You just had to do it didn't you Georgie?" Fred 'tsk'-ed and abruptly dove across Sam's lap as the same book flew at his head, missing and landed on the coffee table, skidding across it before falling to the floor with a thud, a cloud of dust releasing from the carpet.

"Hey!" Fred yelled indignantly as he adjusted himself so that his head was on top of Sam's thighs, he winked up at her making her giggle. "No fair!"

"'All's fair in love and war.'" Sam murmured to herself eyes becoming distant for a second.

Fred was the only one close enough to hear this and frowned slightly but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, do you think dad's seen this?" Ron said, pointing to the newspaper on the table.

"Probably." Ginny said though a yawn.

Sam leant forwards and picked the paper up. She had seen it this morning but her mind had been frantically worrying ever since. She hadn't had a chance to analyse the story fully and had been inventing worst case situation in her head. If the camera angle had been wrong, if too much information had been revealed and she hadn't thought twice about it when she read it earlier; the consequences could be disastrous. So now she gave herself the opportunity to read it thoroughly.

First, her eyes dissected the moving picture. It had been taken just as her cloak had caught a draft of air from the fireplace which had flung it in front of her and Severus' face, blocking them from the camera's view, only showing her hand as it cast the final spell. She watched as the short scene played before her and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that indeed, her face was not revealed.

She then went on to read the text. She snorted as she scanned the bit about Sirius being the mastermind behind the attack; when she knew for a fact that he had been here, playing with the dust bunnies that lived behind the sofas as he liked to do.

She then got to the paragraph concerning herself; odd words and phrases jumped out at her as she read. _**Long time absent…guardian…valiantly…Death Eaters didn't stand a chance…twenty Death Eaters…unharmed…safe…in one piece…refused to comment…**_

Sam nodded in satisfaction when she saw that there was nothing in there to compromise her…situation and threw the paper down on the table again. Her hands wandered down and began to play with Fred's hair. The Twin's eyes slipped shut and he made a small content sound as Sam softly ran her nails across his scalp inattentively.

People had broken off into separate conversations; Ginny had gone to sit by Hermione's feet as the older girl plaited her hair. Harry, Ron and George were talking animatedly about Quidditch.

Sam quietly began to hum under her breath, not really paying attention as she did so.

As the familiar lyrics played through her head, certain ones stood out and she began to sing softly.

"_A simple little ditty in her good old Irish way, and I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day." _She began to hum again, interspersed with the lyrics. _"Hush now, don't you cry…I feel her arms a hugging me as when she held me then, and I hear her voice a humming to me as in days of yore as she used to rock me fast asleep outside the cabin door."_

Sam suddenly felt nostalgia building up in her throat so she cut of with a strangled whimper, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Don't stop." A small voice said.

Sam looked down in shock to see Fred gazing up at her imploringly.

She smiled softly moving her hand to push a stray piece of hair from Fred's eyes.

"I don't know if I can Fred." She whispered brokenly.

"For me?" He whispered.

For a while Sam looked down at him, not knowing what to do or say.

She sighed softly. "For you."

She took a deep breath before beginning to sing softly again.

"_Too ra loo ra loo ra, Too ra loo ra lai, Too ra loo ra loo ra, Hush now don't you cry, Too ra loo ra loo ra, Too ra loo ra lai, Too ra loo ra loo ra, That's an Irish lullaby." _She sang softly, remembering another voice singing to her all those years ago and closed her eyes against the memories. _"Too ra loo ra loo ra, Too ra loo ra lai, Too ra loo ra loo ra, Hush now don't you cry, Too ra loo ra loo ra, Too ra loo ra lai, Too ra loo ra loo ra, That's an Irish lullaby."_

She finished the song, still caressing Fred's hair. When he didn't speak, she opened her eyes and saw that his eyes had closed and his breathing had become slow and steady; he was asleep.

She smirked.

Suddenly, from behind her she heard a sniff. Looking up, she saw that all eyes in the room were on her, she had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed the group stop talking before Fred had even asked her to continue. George sniffed again audibly, wiping away the tears which had begun to fall halfway through the lullaby. Ron subtly reached up and tried to hide the tears from his eyes failing miserably when he too sniffed.

Hermione and Ginny were smiling softly, tears sparkling in their eyes but not falling and Harry just watched with a small smile.

"Did your mum used to sing that to you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes." Sam said with her eyes trained on Fred's sleeping face.

"How do you remember? Weren't you quite young when—?"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed, cutting him off mid-sentence.

What they didn't see whilst they argued was how Sam's eyes hardened at the question and how she clenched her teeth together.

"I just remember." She said tightly.

Everyone blinked at Sam's clipped tone, having never heard her speak like that, and stood in relief when Molly called them all down for lunch.

They left together, leaving Sam in the room with a sleeping, and therefore oblivious, Fred lying on her.

As soon as they had all gone, Sam let the tears fall, watching them splash silently onto Fred's pale face. The wound left by her mother's death was still fresh, no matter how long she had had to recover from it; so singing that lullaby had wrenched the pain up to the surface, making it hard to hide and almost impossible to bear.

"I'm sorry." She whispered through her tears. "I'm so sorry mother."

* * *

><p><strong>SEE? Oh i'm sorry, but you'll understand later and hopefully the reason behind her sadness will leave you going OH MY GOD!<strong>

**But we'll see!**

**Thank you soooo much for reading and i never tire of lovely reviews :D**

**Love from**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yayy... so this chapter is maybe possibly going to seriously confuse you all but hey ho, I know a little cliff hanger keeps you all coming back for more... I must ask however, that if you have any theories about Sam then you PM me don't review your theory, because if you're right then i don't want everyone going 'OMG you may be right!' and completely ruining my story, but if everyone guesses the same thing than i may shoot myself (JOKE!)**

**Yeah, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Hermione was standing in the open doorway when she heard it.

"_I'm sorry; I'm so sorry mother."_

She froze mid-step and frowned worriedly.

It hadn't completely been the words that halted her steps; it had been the heartbroken tone which Sam had spoken them in.

She had originally been coming to ask Sam and Fred if they were coming down for lunch but when she heard sniffing and quiet sobs she had opened the door to the lounge quietly and it was then that she had heard the words that made her eyes well up in pity; and confusion.

She backed away from the room without a sound and quietly crept down the stairs. She entered the kitchen silently, sitting without a word, mind still whirling with questions.

The kitchen still smelt vaguely of burning and potions.

Whilst they had been gone, Snape had been brewing a Wolfsbane potion for Remus; the full moon was nearly upon them. The stench still hung around, but not unpleasantly.

Hermione was so distracted that she didn't even have time to be awestruck; which she should have been because that was an extremely difficult potion to make.

Her eyes were downcast, her gaze boring into the table.

But if anyone knew Hermione, she wasn't one to leave her questions unanswered.

Suddenly, she took a deep breath.

"Professor Snape?" She said loudly, and all conversations from around the table stopped.

Hermione raised her gaze to see everyone staring at her. Including Snape, who sat at the end of the table.

"Yes?" He said hesitantly.

"I—Um, how—" Hermione paused before sighing resignedly, shaking her head. "Ugh; never mind, it doesn't matter."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You know what?" Hermione burst out suddenly. "It does matter. Why would Sam be apologising to her mother?" She said in a rush and watched as Severus' eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

"Wh—what do you mean?" He asked gruffly his hands latching onto the edge of the table in a death grip.

"It's just, upstairs, she was singing a lullaby but then a few seconds ago when I went to speak to her, I think—I think, I heard her cr—crying and then she said _'I'm sorry; I'm so sorry mother'_."

Snape blinked once, eyes wide in horror.

"Oh God." He whispered before standing and fleeing the kitchen. All eyes in the room followed him and once he had left the room they turned their gaze upon Hermione who was looking afraid and proud of her intuition at the same time. His light footsteps were heard ascending the stairs quickly. On his way up the stairs he tumbled past Fred who was heading downstairs, yawning wide.

"Where is she?" Severus asked quickly balling his hands in the front of Fred's jumper.

Fred stood still, shocked and confused at Snape's brusque manner; but then he saw the desolation in his black eyes and pointed up the stairs wordlessly watching as he released his clothes and ran the remaining stairs. Fred didn't dare to follow, having been rudely awoken and ushered from the room by a worn down looking Sam; despite all of his objections and his silent worries as he saw her tear-stained cheeks, she had told him that she needed some time alone, so he had left the room, looking behind him in regret as the door shut with a slam.

* * *

><p>Severus was afraid.<p>

He wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for Sam. He knew that the pain of death never truly left you, it wasn't really supposed to, otherwise you'd forget that person, but it _was_ supposed to lessen over time.

This sort of reaction hadn't happened in a long time, and he had thought that because of the many years she had lived since that day, the pain may have become a dull ache; or maybe have gone completely. But once again, his hopes were dashed and he was rushing to her side to comfort her.

_Why is life so cruel?_

When he walked along the corridor he heard the unmistakably familiar sound of crying and he felt his heart clench within him; it was agonizing to hear the ones you love in pain.

He frowned and before entering the room he conjured his patronus and sent it to one of the only other people he knew could help. Then he turned to the door.

He slowly opened it and walked into the room, making his way around the sofa to see a sight that tore at his heart.

Sam was sitting on the floor, hunched in on herself, her body was wracked with muffled sobs as she held her hand over her mouth and warm tears spilt down her cheeks.

Severus made a soft noise of anguish and Sam snapped her head around to look at him.

At first she shot him a look of anger at the interruption, but when she saw who it was, her expression softened and she let her face crumple in on itself as she cried her heart out burying her face in her hands; hanging her head in shame.

Severus dropped to his knees in front of her and without hesitation, pulled her small frame into his lap, burying his face in her soft hair and caressing her back as she shook with her sobs.

"You sang?" He asked breathlessly but that only made things worse.

"I—I didn't me—mean to." She whispered brokenly through her tears. "I wasn't thi—thinking!"

"Shhh. Oh, little one, please don't cry." He said as he felt tears brim in his own eyes, almost as if he felt her pain.

"I can't _do_ this anymore!" She pushed away from him abruptly, and stood, eyes blazing, tears still falling; though now they were tears of anger. "_WHY ME _Severus?" She demanded as she threw the nearest object across the room; a vase full of flowers shattered against the wall and water splattered across the wall dripping down the peeling wallpaper and pooling on the hardwood floor.

As soon as the outburst had come, it went, and Sam fell to her knees, head in her hands as she breathed unevenly.

"_Why me_?"

Severus frowned heart-brokenly and moved to reach out for Sam but, with a strangled noise, she swiftly launched herself away from him, sprawling out on the floor with a thud, her hair escaped from its tie and hung across her face, weighed down from the tears that had caught in the strands as she leaned up on her arms to look at him.

"Don't come near me Severus; I don't want to hurt you." She bawled as she stumbled onto her feet once more, falling and colliding roughly with a wall, slipping down it to bring her knees to her chest protectively.

"Not you too."

* * *

><p>From downstairs, the residents stopped interrogating Hermione when they heard the smashing of glass and as if they were of one mind, they all dashed from the room, ramming into each other and scuffling as quietly as they could when climbing the stairs; Fred made it to the top of the staircase first and gestured for everyone to stop.<p>

From where they stood they could hear every word said.

They were all shocked into silence as they heard a voice that was too forlorn to be Sam's. But as much as they wanted to deny it, they all knew that it was her.

Worried glances were exchanged, but Fred was frozen still at the sound of her miserable voice.

* * *

><p>"I can't lose you too." She whispered.<p>

Severus gulped and moved to sit on his heels.

"You aren't going to lose me." He said earnestly, moving slightly forwards and stopping when he saw Sam flinch even though he was at the opposite side of the room to her. "You won't hurt me."

"You don't know that. I am not safe Severus, you know it, I know it; I just wish Fred would know it and leave me so that I can't hurt him." She whimpered.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked gently, moving forwards again, and sighing in relief when she simply looked at him desolately instead of flinching so he stood and quickly crossed the room to sink to the floor before her again and he took both of her hands in his gently.

"I can't hurt him Sev." She said quietly but determinedly. "I can't."

"You won't Kenna." Severus told her firmly and Sam smiled a bit at the nickname.

"Severus, me just being with Fred is hurting him." She said hopelessly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't give me that look." She told him as she saw his confused look.

"You're not going to hurt him." Severus said steadily.

"You weren't there Sev."

Severus was confused for a moment, but as Sam's eyes became unfocused he understood.

"You still remember it?"

Sam's eyes refocused at Severus' small voice.

"Of course I do."

"But you were so young, and it was so long ago." He said wonderingly.

"Some things you never forget."

* * *

><p>The group on the stairs were utterly baffled by the conversation.<p>

Confused expressions were worn by all and all of a sudden they jumped in shock when the doorbell was rung.

Molly and Sirius shared a perplexed look before walking together to the door, wands raised.

Half of the group were still listening to the couple alone upstairs but nothing was said, there was only the sound of soft sobs and hushing noises.

The other half was listening intently to hear who was at the door.

And Merlin's Beard were they surprised at what they heard.

A voice instantly familiar to them was heard, greeting the two at the door.

But there was a new tone to his voice as he strode past Molly and Sirius to stand at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the guilty faces of those assembled there.

Albus Dumbledore watched them with an eerily calm look before ascending the stairs, making people dive to the side to avoid getting in his way; his purple robes swishing behind him.

When he reached the top of the stairs he turned to observe everyone who was staring at him in shock.

"It's not very polite to eavesdrop."

And with that he was gone down the hallway and entered the room.

* * *

><p>Sam looked up from Severus' tear soaked shoulder when she heard the door to the lounge open and close.<p>

"Albus?" She whispered hoarsely. "Albus what are you doing here?"

His gentle gaze merely slipped to where Snape sat, trying to look innocent whilst failing miserably.

"You brought him here?" She asked softly turning to look at him accusingly.

"I did." He said jadedly giving her a small smile.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Edana." Albus sighed heavily, "Are you alright?"

Sam stayed silent for a few seconds before lifting her intense glare to the headmasters' face.

"Do I _look_ alright Albus?" She said incredulously.

"Well, no." He said simply.

Sam stood and stalked over to Albus, poking him hard in the chest.

"A very astute observation _Professor_ and to answer your question more directly, _no_ I am _not _alright!" She shouted.

"What happened?" He asked her calmly, ignoring her irate approach.

Suddenly, the fire from her eyes was doused and she stepped back with a closed off expression.

"I don't want to talk about it." But Albus didn't miss how her voice shook when she said it.

"She sang the lullaby without realising it." Severus said awkwardly as he stood from the floor.

Sam spun around to face him with a betrayed look.

"Severus!" She whispered.

"Oh, Ana." Albus said empathetically as he reached out to rest a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam flinched slightly under his touch but Dumbledore didn't pull away.

"I don't need your sympathy Albus." She hissed.

"No you don't, but you need comfort." He told her gently.

No one spoke, and slowly Sam relaxed under Albus' hand.

"Why me Albus?" She said slowly. "Why did all this have to happen to me?"

"No one knows why things happen the way they do."

"Oh for God's _sake_ Albus, cut the wise _crap_; I just can't handle it right now okay?" She whirled around to face him, breathing heavily. "I can't handle _anything_ right now." She said feebly as her mood swung from on end of the scale to the other once more and tears brimmed in her eyes suddenly.

"Shhh." He soothed her, pulling her into a warm hug, which she gladly relaxed into, and stroking her hair.

Severus watched with a melancholy expression when a loud explosion suddenly sounded from downstairs.

Severus groaned and excused himself.

"I just wish that all of this had never happened Albus." She said into the elderly wizard's chest after Severus had left.

"Don't say that." Dumbledore said softly. "Everything that happens to us is for a reason." He sighed sadly, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Albus…" She said warningly.

"Yes, yes, no wise crap." He said with a smile rolling his 'r' making Sam smile slightly.

After a long silence Sam pulled away and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" Albus asked quietly.

Sam shook her head whilst massaging her temples.

"Well," Albus amended, "we have all the time in the world."

"Can I add no cheesy crap to the list?" She asked tiredly with a chuckle.

Dumbledore laughed lightly and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"But My Dear, then I wouldn't be able to say anything at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Albus you make me laugh :)<strong>

**So i hope that you enjoyed this chapter and remember to PM me if you want any questions answered or have any theories.**

**Okay doke but you may still REVIEW but don't write any (of your own imagined) spoilers.**

**Lots of love for reading**

**From**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**51 reviews? WOW guys you are all sooo incredibly amazing and i cannot thank you enough for supporting me through my minds ramblings :) I'm still on a high from getting my first R.S G.C.S.E result... i got an A! AAAHHHH! I'm so happy :) But that's enough about me :)**

**Okey doke, i'm sorry this took longer than usual but i left a huge cliff hanger on my Mortal Instruments fanfiction which i HAD to sum up... needless to say that i just left it on another cliff hanger, but it's not as bad as the previous one... and the one before that. Oh well it keeps them coming back for more. :)**

**So yeah this is quite short but i hope you don't mind :(**

**READ ON :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

The inhabitants of Grimmauld Place had disappeared into the kitchen once more when Dumbledore had arrived.

They had wandered guiltily down the stairs to the sound of yelling and had barely opened their mouths when there was a loud explosion in one of the cauldrons of potions Severus had been brewing over the fire.

Needless to say, seconds later Snape himself had run into the kitchen, wand at the ready and began to fix whatever had gone wrong, adding herbs and powders silently here and there until it was bubbling calmly with no sign of exploding again.

All was silent as several pairs of eyes bored into Snape's back, willing him to explain what had just happened, but the Potions master kept his back to them in hope of avoiding such an event.

After a silence that set Snape's teeth on edge he slammed the jar of rats' tails he had been using down onto the table and spun to stare right back at the group.

Some people averted their gaze but others stared back; George, Sirius, Molly and, surprisingly, Ginny, were in that category.

Fred had never been staring at him to begin with; he was sitting on the steps in front of the door no one ever used that also led to the hallway. He was too emotionally exhausted to deal with it all.

What had Sam meant when she had said that she wished he would leave her to avoid getting hurt?

Well, he knew the basic meaning of what she was saying: she thought that she was going to hurt him, so she wanted him to realise that and break up with her; because she couldn't hurt him by doing that herself.

That thought warmed his heart slightly. She did care for him; that was for sure. She wanted to protect him; but she was worried that by doing that she would hurt him.

Fred could only imagine how penned in she must have been feeling and he didn't even know the full extent of her reasons behind them.

Sam was becoming more and more complex with every passing moment.

"Okay. What was that all about?" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"Oh, look. Sirius Black is asking _me_ for answers. This truly _is_ a day to record in history." Snape drawled sarcastically.

"Severus—" Sirius said impatiently.

"No." Snape cut across him. "I am not saying a word. This isn't my past; therefore, it's not mine to tell." He gave everyone a look that said 'it ends here' before he turned and picked the jar up again, dropping a few of the tails into the potion as he huffed out a tired breath, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

Fred came and hopped up onto the table where Severus was leaning against in order to observe his potion.

Snape cast a sidelong glance at him and returned to his potion making.

"You know—" Fred began, looking down at his hands guiltily.

"No. I can certainly say that I do not know and I never shall." Severus said as he peered over the top of the cauldron, looking innocently out of the corner of his eye at Fred who was glaring at him.

"Fine." Fred sighed as he swung his legs back and forwards through the air, hands either side of him as he pouted, eyes downcast.

Severus groaned before turning to wave the sprig of Wolfsbane he had been using to stir the potion with, allowing it to gradually release it's flowers; not many people knew this, but if you ripped the flowers from the stem, then the flower lost all of it's magical properties; so Severus had to stir the potion with the plant until the flowers detached themselves from the stem on their own.

So he pointed the now bare stem at Fred who looked up in amusement and hope.

"Look Fred. Sam cares for you; a lot. But she has some—" Severus paused, frowning as he thought, "inner demons, which she has to battle on her own. There is no use trying to help her, because you do not know what she has been through; very few do; and although I am extremely privileged to count myself among those few, I cannot help her as much as I wish I could. No one can. So don't ask her about it, don't think about it; don't fret, don't worry; just forget about it. It won't do either of you any good to let its shadow hang over you both and to let it taint your relationship. If she wants to tell you, then maybe someday she will. But I wouldn't count on it happening any time soon. Sam is haunted by her past every single day, what she needs is to be surrounded by people who don't look at her and know her past; she needs people who will help her forget, who don't judge her and treat her as if she is a piece of glass, ready to break at any moment because of her past and the implications of it. I am embarrassed to admit that I do treat her as if she is fragile, but that is because I know what she has been through. Don't follow my example Fred; Sam is a lot more capable of protecting herself than I give her credit for. I'm just afraid that, what if one day I am not there, protecting her and treating her as if she is a precious treasure, and she gets hurt? Then it will be _my_ fault. I live with that fear everyday, because I am afraid her past will come to get her; when deep down, I know that I am being a paranoid twit. She is and always will be fine. So, having you is just what she needs; but also what she doesn't need."

Fred, who had been listening with a frown suddenly snapped into motion.

"What do you mean?" He asked roughly.

Snape sighed and looked at him with pity in his dark eyes.

"In a few days, she will disappear until the summer. No contact, no meetings, no nothing. Yes, you may be at school and you wouldn't get to see her anyway, but she will not be able to write you, no owl will ever find her; no force on this _earth _will be able to find her. Will you be able to handle that?" Severus' unusually kind eyes were searching Fred's face.

"Yes. Of course I will. I'll see her in the summer. Won't I?" Fred said, panic fluttering in his eyes.

"If the circumstances are good I can only say that _maybe_ you will see her. This routine we have had in the past couple of days is extremely abnormal for us. We move from place to place, never visit the same place twice, and never venture out in public. She is one of the most famous witches of our time;" Snape shrugged. "Yet she is also the one the Wizarding World sees at most once a year; sometimes, they don't see her for years running. But no one, aside from those who see her in the flesh, has ever seen her face. No picture has ever been taken of her; no matter how hard they try, something is always in the way. For example:" Snape leant past Fred to pick up another copy of the most recent 'Daily Prophet', handing it to the teen who, once he had looked at the picture, saw that Snape wasn't lying.

"Oh." Fred frowned.

"Fred, just—just don't push her; be careful—with your words I mean. Sam is slightly paranoid because of her past, and she's afraid she'll hurt anyone she gets close to, but pay her no attention on that issue, she will not hurt you physically, nor emotionally if you can handle her sketchy routine as you say you can; and I must say that I believe that you _are_ strong enough." Snape smiled wryly at Fred who smiled back, rocking from side to side as the subject was thoroughly dismissed.

Of course, Fred was curious about Sam's past, but he took Severus' words to heart and shunned the thought from his mind.

"That goes for all of you." Snape called over his shoulder as he turned back to the potion.

A few murmured assents could be heard from the previously silent group. Slowly, the conversation picked up and Fred hopped off the table to peer into the cauldron Snape was now adding…pepper to.

"Pepper?" Fred asked watching the spice sink into the silvery potion.

"Mmhh." Snape nodded as he continued to add more pepper.

"What does that do?"

"Well, it brings out the flavour and makes it taste delicious." Snape grinned as he stirred the potion.

"Ha-de-ha." Fred said monotonously. "I'm serious." He spoke honestly as he leant over, looking into the large cauldron and listening as his voice echoed back at him.

"Oh my, Fred Weasley, are you taking an interest in potions? My mind is blown." Snape said, with wide eyes. "You've never shown any concentration before, you much preferred to make weird and wonderful concoctions and see how many ingredients you could add before it blew up."

"That is creativity in its rawest form for starters, and dare I mention that I didn't exactly enjoy potions then because you were always mean to me." Fred said indignantly, mock glaring at his potions master.

"I was always mean to you because you seemed to enjoy making my job even more difficult than it already was."

Fred scoffed.

"Yeah right! In my first lesson, you yelled at me to sit down, then, even though I hadn't said a word, you gave me a detention for _looking _at you."

"Yes, well, you were _glaring _not looking, and I do not enjoy being glared at; also, you were the only one standing and the lesson had already begun." Snape said as he dropped a bezoar stone into the potion with a 'plop' and Fred heard a hollow noise as it fell straight to the bottom of the cauldron.

"Someone in the lesson before had spilt acid,"

"And?"

"On the seat."

Snape tried to keep a straight face but gave up and laughed loudly, dragging a hand down his face in an attempt to calm himself.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_; can you even begin to imagine how awkward _that_ trip to Madame Pomfrey was?"

Snape grinned, completely missing the look of gratitude he was receiving from the doorway as Sam watched two of the most important men in her life getting along as if they were old school friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go :D<strong>

**I will try to get the next one up soon. But i am travelling all day tomorrow up to Yorkshire to visit my grandparents... i am not exactly excited about this.**

**But i will try to write more A.S.A.P.**

**Love you all a bunch and thank you for reading**

**From**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**WELLL HELLOOOOO!**

**Only a short introduction because i am POOPED! Yes...i know that it's only 10:45...i need my sleep okay!**

**Right, so, read on and i will get the next chapter up soon, i have some good ideas for next chapter.**

**READ :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

Sam slowly entered the room, her hands clasped behind her back as she walked over towards the fireplace.

She felt eyes following her as she moved, but she ignored them as she came to stand behind Severus who was talking easily with Fred as they both leant over the cauldron.

Severus saw Sam from the corner of his eye and frowned ever so slightly.

"I'll be right back, keep an eye on it will you?"

He walked away without a word, gripping the hand a grimacing Sam held out for him and holding it tight until he passed her completely and then he let it fall, lifelessly, back to Sam's side.

Fred turned towards Snape, his mouth open in objection; then he saw Sam. He closed it instantly and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi." Sam looked down at her feet as she stepped forwards, joining him in front of the potion.

"_Wolfsbane._" Sam murmured quietly as she swiped her hand through the steam that was evaporating off the bubbling liquid.

Fred smiled warmly and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist and let himself relax when she relaxed into him with a sigh of contentment.

"I'm sorry."

That confession confused Fred immensely.

"What for?"

"For keeping secrets from you." She whispered guiltily as she nuzzled further into the redheads chest.

"Don't apologize, they're your secrets and I am _never _going to force you to tell me any of them." He assured her as he hugged her to him as she smiled slightly.

"I know that Severus gave you the _'Don't ask; don't think; don't fret'_ talk. But; I think that you have a right to ask, think _and_ fret. I don't want you to stay in the dark because I am afraid of my past." Sam spoke softly so that only Fred could hear her.

Sam detached herself from Fred as the Wolfsbane began to glow a nauseating shade of green. She calmly added a pinch of powdered herbs which were settled on the mantelpiece; as soon as the flakes touched the surface of the liquid, the colour of the potion was sucked into them and after glowing bright and hot for a few seconds, the powder floated into the air, rising to their eye level.

Fred gaped as they floated as naturally in the air as if they were dust, not herbs; but Sam wasn't nearly as shocked, she waved her wand and the particles all collected together in a group, allowing Sam to collect them in a glass jar where they dropped to the bottom with a few audible 'clinks'.

"How did you—?" Fred gawked, staring at the now solid particles.

"Basic absorption chips." She explained calmly as she placed the container on the table beside them.

"You're amazing." Fred was staring intently at Sam and smirked at her shocked expression. "I mean it." He told her earnestly as he gently caressed her cheek with his hand. Her eyes slipped shut and she smiled slightly.

Fred leant forwards and placed a chaste kiss to Sam's lips and she whined when he pulled away all too quickly for her liking. Her eyes opened and she pouted as she gave him one of her best puppy-dog looks, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Fred felt himself melt into a puddle and he watched her for a second with wide, unblinking eyes, before swooping down to kiss her full on the mouth, his hands went to either side of her face and he felt her grin as they kissed.

Her hands went to wrap around his neck as he let her face go, choosing to hug her around the waist, pulling her closer to him.

They put everything into that kiss and were already trying to ignore the smirks and stares from the people seated at the table when there was a loud cough.

They broke apart, slightly breathless to see Snape standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised, with Dumbledore by his side; the latter seemed to be smiling dreamily as he watched the couple together before turning and leaving without so much as a word; leaving Harry, who was sitting at the table, feeling upset and lost.

"As happy as I am for you two, I would appreciate if you wouldn't flaunt your relationship in front of everyone." Snape said, giving each of them a firm stare, moving to tend to his potion, a slightly disgruntled look on his face.

"Shall we continue our conversation elsewhere?" Sam asked Fred seriously and he realised that she was referring to the actual matter at hand, not the, uh, physical.

"Sure." He said absently, gesturing for Sam to lead the way, not daring to look at any of his family.

He followed her into a room on the first floor he had never been into before; the Conference Room.

It was fairly large, with a round oak table taking up most of the floor space. At least fifteen chairs were situated around the table and they were all wooden and worn down slightly with use.

All of the windows were covered in thick black curtains which reached the wooden floor and pooled around itself at the bottom.

It was dark and dreary; just like most of the Black house as a matter of fact. But for this instance it would serve its purpose.

Sam sat down in a chair and Fred mirrored her movements, sinking into the one next to hers.

"Fred I—"Sam smiled slightly at Fred before taking his hand in hers. "Fred, I don't know how all of this has happened so fast, but to be honest I don't want to know, because that would take the thrill from the fact that it _has_ happened so fast and that—and that I am not scared at all." She lifted her gaze when Fred squeezed her hands slightly with a small smile playing on his lips; so, with that encouragement she carried on. "I am not scared about anything when you are around, you are someone I feel that I can trust and I think that's why I fell for you."

Fred hissed in a breath and stared at Sam whose eyes widened in horror.

She tried to protest against her own words but Fred captured her lips with his, effectively swallowing her words.

After another kiss that he never wanted to end, Fred pulled back slightly and whispered against her lips.

"I fell for you the moment I saw you." Sam shivered at Fred's words and felt tears of joy spring to her eyes; but they were also tears of fear and pain.

"That's just it; and that's why I hate lying to you." She whispered brokenly, standing up suddenly and pushing her chair away from her as she groaned, taking a deep breath and walking calmly around the room.

"I want things to change Fred! I can't stand all of the hiding; it's been going on for too long! I've never been able to do things I wanted to. Everything in my life has been uniform, symmetrical; it's always been the same and I'm sick of it!" Sam threw her hands up in the air. "I'm sick of not being _me_; I miss myself! I know I sound absolutely crazy, but I honestly miss myself, I never have the chance to be my own person, with my own name, own opinions, own choices and own life." She stopped her frantic pacing and turned to Fred with a desolate expression; he instantly stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to be me; not someone else, not this stranger whose identity I'm hiding behind; because that person never got to live, and I want to live a life. I think that after all this time I have at least earned that."

"I don't know what to say." Fred told her honestly.

Sam chuckled lightly and kissed Fred on the cheek.

"You don't need to say anything; after all, you have no actual idea of what I'm talking about."

"That is true." Fred agreed with a grin. "But I am perfectly content to listen and console if necessary."

"That's all I ask for."

For a while, neither of them spoke, they just held each other, listening to one another's breathing, steady and relaxing.

"Things are going to change. I'll make sure of it." Sam whispered determinedly, her mind was warring with itself; her heart however, was perfectly content, it felt as if, after all of this time, it may finally be healing.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY...or not...i don't know...i am very tired.<strong>

**So yeah, please review :) I will love you forever if you do...**

**I already love you if you are reading my fic but i will love you more if you Review :)**

**So yeah, Love you all,**

**From **

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY So hiii once more :) This chapter is one i like very much :) So i hope you do too! I am at home again so i will be able to write more regularly, but i go back to school on the 8th of September...I know this may sound weird but i am really excited to go back, because then i'll see all my friends again and we are in a new classroom and have new everything and...i don't know...it's just exciting :)**

**So yeah, read on and enjoy, i hope you like it and i will try to get the next one up soon because i am partially positive that you are going to be very anxious to find out what happens :)**

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and i hope i don't let you down :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

"UP; GET UP!" Molly ran up the stairs the next day and rapped harshly on every bedroom door she passed.

She stopped at Ron and Harry's room and hammered on it noisily.

"Ronald Weasley! Get up this instant! I am not leaving until I see you open this door yourself!" She yelled and stood impatiently until a significantly disgruntled Ron opened the door and shut it within the same second.

"Harry! Don't let him go back to bed!" She yelled through the closed door before striding up some more stairs to stand by the Twins' room; however, only George had occupied the room the previous night.

"_George_!" Nothing. "_GEORGE_!" She heard a low groan as a reply and moved on to the next door.

Midway, she passed Ginny and Hermione who were descending the stairs.

"Oh good girls! Breakfast is on the table." She told them as they trudged past her mumbling their thanks as they went.

"Breakfast?" Ron's head poked out of his door, hair mussed and his pyjamas were creased.

"Yes Ron, now GET DRESSED!" She waved her hands at him and he disappeared into his room again.

Rolling her eyes, she raised her hand to knock on the next bedroom door, but thought twice about it; so she slowly and quietly opened the door and peered around it.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and eventually she saw two figures entangled on the bed.

Fred's fiery hair stood out against the white pillow as he slept; and on his chest, Sam rested her head, she rose and fell with Fred's breathing which they did in synchronisation.

Molly smiled softly—she had never seen such peace on Sam's features, and it made her look so young and vulnerable as she nuzzled into Fred; but Fred had never looked so…protective; even as Molly watched, the wind from their open window skimmed over Sam and some of her hair was picked up in the breeze; it flew over onto Fred's face, brushing across his cheek; he flinched slightly, tightening his arms around Sam's waist and burying his face further into her hair.

"Molly?"

Molly started at the voice behind her and spun to see Severus standing not two metres away, levitating a large suitcase behind him.

"Oh Severus, you scared me!" She exclaimed quietly, holding a hand to her racing heart.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before cocking his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Molly opened her mouth but ended up shaking her head and opening the bedroom door more and gesturing for him to look in.

He set the suitcase down on the ground and stepped forwards slowly with a curious look; suddenly, a fond yet sad smile broke across his face as he saw the couple.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He said quietly, turning slightly towards Molly who shot him a questioning look. "Love. I mean, they've only known one another for a few days; yet—when I see them look at each other? I've never seen so much love that has only had a short time to develop. But, that just reminds me that love really is the most wonderful emotion we have."

"Yes, it is." Molly smiled at Severus and for the first time, she felt as if he wasn't judging her. All of the years that she had known him, Severus Snape had never been extremely civil towards her, he had always been distant and sometimes unkind; but now? Now he was actually talking to her and meaning every kind word he said.

"Sam really has changed you."

It had been a thought which she had never meant to voice, but it had come out without her even thinking of it. Her eyes widened but Severus only smirked.

"I know." He lowered his gaze self consciously; as he bowed his head, ebony strands of hair fell into his eyes and when he looked up at Molly again, he looked so young and Molly smiled fondly at him.

"I wish I didn't have to disturb them." Molly said absently as she moved to stand beside Severus. For a few seconds they just watched the two sleeping.

Molly sighed as she moved her hand towards the light switch. Before her hand even touched it, a loud 'crack' sounded in the middle of the room, followed by two loud groans and exclamations of "_George!_"

Molly stretched her hand the whole way and flicked the switch, making a bright light penetrate the darkness and all three teenagers cried out in shock.

"It's time to get up; we're leaving in half an hour." She said firmly, smiling at Fred who blushed and she walked from the room.

Severus and Sam looked at each other for a long time; sadness flickered through the space between them.

_This is it._

He shook his head and Sam frowned softly at him as Fred and George bickered behind her. Tears welled up in her eyes and he had to fight back his own as he fled the room, pointing his wand at the suitcase which followed him down the stairs.

Sam watched him go and closed her eyes slowly, a lone tear slid down her cheek as she sniffed quietly, burying her face in Fred's chest.

She felt Fred freeze and he tightened his arms around her, gently rubbing circles into her back.

"FRED! GEORGE!" They both flinched at their mother's tone and George hastily apparated downstairs with a wink. Fred and Sam waited for a second before hearing Molly scream at him; this made Sam chuckle through her tears.

"Sam? Why are you crying?" Sam lifted her head and looked into Fred's sad and confused eyes.

She looked at him and pondered her answer.

"You can tell me." He said as he moved his hand to gently run his fingertips over her moist cheek.

She moved her gaze and stared straight into his eyes.

"You're all leaving; and I can't follow."

Fred's blood froze in his veins.

"Oh Sam." He said as he pulled her to his chest and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"It's true." She said almost emotionlessly. "I should be used to it by now—but I never have had a chance to; because Severus always comes back to me. But no matter what, he has to leave again; and now so do you." She spoke almost absently as she twisted Fred's t-shirt around her finger, it was as if her heart wasn't truly in her words; Fred knew that she was trying not to tell him all of the hurt she was feeling and so didn't pry. He just squeezed her tightly.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Well, _you_ have to get ready." Sam wriggled free of Fred's arms and threw the covers off them both, she patted his knee before standing with a grunt.

"But I'm too comfy!" Fred complained, trying to pull the duvet back over his body.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam exclaimed as she balled her hands in the end of the cover, wrenching it towards her as Fred held it to himself. "Let go!" She laughed as Fred pulled it, with difficulty, over his head.

"Never!" His muffled voice spoke from where he lay and Sam could just see his sock-clad feet hanging over the edge of the small bed and she grinned mischievously.

She released one hand from where it was grasping the bedcovers and leaned down to run her fingers lightly over the bottom of his foot.

Fred squawked in shock and released the duvet instinctively.

"_Ha!_" She cried as she collected it in her arms and marched form the room, "Now get up!"

"I thought you didn't want me to leave!" Fred teased from inside the room.

"I don't! But unless you get up now, your mother will murder you and then I won't be able to see you again—EVER!" She called back smugly as she walked slowly down the stairs, holding the bundle above her head so that she could see where she was going.

Suddenly, she collided with someone, due to the fact that she had been staring at her feet instead of looking ahead.

"Umm…" Sirius eyed the duvet, currently raised in the air, with suspicion.

"Don't ask!" She huffed, sidestepping him to stalk down to the kitchen.

He watched her go, tightening his bathrobe around him as he shook his head, grinning all the while.

"Okay."

Sam's feet touched down on the cool, stone floor of the kitchen and several pairs of eyes landed on her as she stood in her pyjamas; composed of a black, long-sleeved, cotton shirt and matching bottoms which reached her knees.

Those who looked down far enough smiled; due to the fact that on her feet she wore fluffy bed-socks with eyes sewn onto the toes and bunny ears flopping around above them, a tiny pink ball of fluff was stuck on as a nose and there were whiskers added, just for effect. Fred had laughed his head off when he had seen them but Sam had only smiled; she hadn't told him that on her birthday one year, Severus had given them to her, saying:

"_They make me smile, just like you do."_

Needless to say, they were her favourite socks; despite the fact that they were a bit of a pain to walk in, she had to flick her feet up to avoid tripping on the ears.

When Severus had first got them for her, she put them on that night; she had walked down the stairs (with difficulty) and had entered the small kitchen where Severus was cooking dinner.

He had turned around to ask her something and had been faced with her, sitting down, with her feet propped up on the table, her toes were curled so that the "bunnies" were staring directly at him and he had taken one look before collapsing with giggles, making Sam join him as their laughter rang through the small house.

She always remembered that night whenever she wore the socks, and it was no coincidence that she had chosen to wear them the night before he left to go to Hogwarts and she wouldn't see him until the summer.

Swallowing down the nostalgia she grinned.

"Fred's awake!" She told them, dumping the duvet on the bench beside herself as she sat down to a breakfast of porridge.

Everyone chuckled at her declaration and continued their conversations.

Halfway through her meal, as she chatted with George, a heavy suitcase was suddenly plonked by her side and she jumped in shock. Severus was beaming down at her.

"You might want to get dressed...Professor"

* * *

><p><strong>HEHE *evil chuckle* HEHE<strong>

**Just you wait and see what happend next, i knwo you're all going to love it :P**

**So please review and i will answer any questions you ask - except those that ask 'What happens next?'-because that would be silly :P**

**Until next time**

**Love from**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okey doke, so I am quite pleased with how fast I've been updating recently...just don't expect this to continue...but I will try.**

**So please read and enjoy.**

**Reviews are always nice and I have to profusely thank all of you who have followed this story from the very start...I am feeling very nostalgic at the moment so forgive me.**

**Go go go go go reeeeaaaaaad!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Sam stared at him for a few unblinking seconds before squealing and launching herself at him in a bear hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her to him, twirling her around.

Suddenly, all of the lights in the room shone brighter than before, even Sam seemed to glow as if she were on fire, and an undisclosed wind swept through the room, whipping peoples hair in their faces as they watched in wonder; all of the dirt in the room was picked up in it and a hurricane of dust and paper twirled around the spinning couple who were laughing in happiness.

As they stopped spinning, the wind completely disappeared, leaving everyone breathless in amazement. Sam and Severus looked at each other in complete and unbridled elation.

"He said yes?" She asked breathlessly as her hands squeezed his upper arms.

"He said yes." Snape grinned and he laughed as she screamed in joy again and jumped on him once more, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him fiercely.

* * *

><p><strong>The previous evening…<strong>

"I'm going to bed." Fred yawned widely as he stood, turning to Sam, "You coming?"

"Yep." She said, accepting the hand Fred held out to her and standing with his help.

"'Night everyone." Sam waved to the group who were situated in their usual places in the lounge.

Everyone said their goodnights as the couple left, hand-in-hand.

As they passed the top of the stairs, Sam looked down and saw Severus walk into the Conference Room; she stopped in her tracks, her brow creasing in worry as she bit down on her lower lip. Suddenly, a determined glint came into her eyes.

Fred just watched her in confusion.

"I'll be up in a minute." She said absently, pulling her hand from Fred's grip as she hurried down the stairs, his gaze lingered on her before he went up to their bedroom.

She strode into the room without a word and closed the door behind her.

Severus turned and looked at her curiously as she stood with her back pressed against the door.

"Severus, I can't do this anymore." She said in a rush.

"Wha—?"

"No; I need to say this now without interruption or I never will." She cut across him and watched as he moved, from where he had been inspecting a mysterious clump of mould by the window, and he sat down in one of the chairs; much like Fred had done yesterday.

She took a deep breath.

"I can't hide anymore. I know that's all I've been saying recently but I _can't_! I want—I—" She let her head fall back against the door as she closed her eyes. "I want you to contact Albus. I want you to ask him if he'll consider actually employing me." She heard Severus gasp quietly but she ignored him. "Don't you see? I'll be safe at Hogwarts and I won't have to hide; hell, that's the reason you were chosen to be my guardian; because it's where no one can get to you! It's the safest place I can imagine. He can employ me to do whatever he wants; I'll even be a cleaner if he wants! I'll do anything! I honestly cannot believe that he didn't suggest that himself. It seems the most logical solution, I'll be so safe; I'll be with you and I'll be with Albus; even Minerva is there. Everyone who knows about my past is there; everyone who could ever help me is at Hogwarts. It is the safest place for me."

She pushed away from the door and looked Severus straight in the eye. She felt herself relax when she saw that he had a very thoughtful look on his face, not a judging or protesting one; just a thoughtful and maybe—hopeful one?

He opened his mouth and Sam smiled as he surprised her with his words.

"Why can't you ask him yourself?"

"Because he likes you."

Severus scoffed and made a high noise of objection.

"Ha! He _definitely _likes you more." He countered.

"But he doesn't _listen_ to me. He thinks that what he's doing is protecting me; ever since I was little, he's told me that _'You have to protect the ones you love'_; but he meant that _he_ had to protect the ones he loved; he never thought that _I_ need to protect the ones _I_ love. When I hid, I was hiding from every life lesson he has ever taught me; everyone I love is at Hogwarts, and _that's_ where I belong; not in hiding."

Severus smiled at the passion in her voice and he sighed resignedly. He didn't want to try and object to her suggestion, because that was what he had dreamed about happening; he had just always wanted her to come to the decision by her own devices.

"I'll send a message to him." He assured her and was instantly enveloped in a large hug that pinned him to the seat he was in.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"The things you do for family." He rolled his eyes as he sighed, but the affection in his voice was all Sam needed to hear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the cheek and she buried her face in his shoulder. "Now, go to bed; I'll send the message now." He patted her on the back and she moved off him, he took her hand in his as she moved away from him, keeping her near for a second before releasing it.

Sam moved towards the door, opening it, but she froze on the threshold turning back to the figure who was watching her with tender eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are my father. I just thought that you deserved to know that."

Severus was shocked into silence and could only stare at her as she left the room with a small smile.

As soon as the door closed behind her, tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

><p>He had waited up during most of the night for a reply from Albus. But he received nothing.<p>

He felt his heart sink in despair, and tears danced in his eyes, it appeared that Sam wasn't the only emotional one around at the moment.

So he had quickly apparated to their small town house and collected her large suitcase, already packed for her hibernation, and brought it to Grimmauld Place; it felt as if the case were the weight that had settled on his heart, dragging it down and down.

It was when he had seen Sam's face, after he had told her that there was no reply from the Headmaster that he felt it. He felt his heart practically crack in two and he couldn't look at her anymore.

So he had stormed down to the abandoned lounge on the ground floor of the house and collapsed into a chair, body wracked with sobs, when a bright ball of light flew out of the fireplace and hung in the air before twisting and warping to become a Phoenix which flew to perch on the mantelpiece.

Severus held his breath and watched as the Phoenix opened its beak.

He felt as it he was dreaming when he heard those words.

"_It looks as if Hogwarts is in need of a new Flying teacher and its own personal member of security. Tell Professor Harlow to collect her possessions; she is coming to Hogwarts."_

Then it disappeared into thin air, but its words still ran around Severus' head until he felt his legs could hold him up and he wrenched Sam's suitcase from the floor and ran to the kitchen to tell Sam the news; a huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed as she hugged Severus tighter still. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered just to him.<p>

"_Professor?_" George asked incredulously with wide eyes. Everyone in the room was gaping as they heard Snape speak.

Sam pulled back from Severus and they exchanged a look.

She screeched again and jumped down from Severus' arms; she grabbed her suitcase and lugged it without a word to the nearest empty room.

Severus was left standing in her wake with a proud and beyond excited expression. He seemed to be shaking from his joy and he turned to face the questioning gazes of those assembled.

"She's going to teach at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked animatedly, a grin spreading across her face that was matched by all of the teenagers at the table.

Severus tried to calm himself but ended up practically squealing.

"Yes!"

Exclamations of excitement and happiness broke out around the table.

Event though it had only been a few days, they had all grown quite attached to Sam in their own way.

She was like no seventeen-year-old they knew; she was extremely mother-like, as displayed when Ron had tripped on his own feet whilst going up the stairs and he had hit his head on the step. Molly had been out at the time, Severus was busy, Arthur was at work and Sirius…well Sirius didn't exactly match the description of person they needed, so Hermione had aptly pointed out that Sam was the closest thing to an adult they had at their disposal, much to the objection of Fred and George, who were trying to mend Ron's potential concussion by chanting in circles around him. So they had found her and she had willingly tended to Ron's slightly dented and bruised forehead as if he was her child, soothing him with her words and putting the phrase 'laughter is the best medicine' to good use. Ron felt his crush on her grow slightly after that incident.

But it was not only that; she was immensely funny and she never failed to make Ginny laugh, she even rivalled the humour and wit of the twins', who found her equally as funny as everyone else did. Not only did she make Ginny smile, but she was also a huge gossip and was willing to dish on all of the members of the Ministry who had shady backgrounds.

Hermione, whilst finding all of those qualities appealing, was fascinated to talk to her about more academic subjects, she was extremely happy that she had someone who was on her intellectual wavelength whilst still being able to talk to her about average things as well.

Harry had been most impressed by Sam's compassion, she seemed to understand him completely and they once sat down in the corner to talk; just talk about things. Harry had asked her if the questions ever stopped coming; the questions about their parents.

Harry never went a day without thinking:

_What would my mother think?_

_What would my dad do?_

_What would I be like if they had raised me?_

And Sam understood all of that. In fact, she had called him out on it before he had a chance to ask her.

He had never had someone be there for him like that before. In that aspect, he had become attached to her presence.

George appreciated how she was with Fred above everything; he had always expected that when Fred got a girlfriend he would feel left out or jealous. But it wasn't that way with Sam. George knew, without having to think too hard about it, that the reason was simply that Sam and Fred didn't feel the need to reassure the other of their affections; their emotions were expressed through their actions, small touches, tender smiles and the fact that they talked using their eyes; there were few 'I Love You's but when there were, George only smiled at the cuteness of it all; Fred looked so happy, and that made him happy in turn. Sam and Fred would sit, hands entwined and the three would talk, laugh and scheme as if they were the best of friends. It wasn't as weird as he expected it would be, in fact, aside for the stolen kisses and unmistakably loving glances, it was as if they were just friends, not a couple. Together, it didn't seem as if it were the couple and the twin; they were the friends. In fact, earlier the previous day, Fred had been knocked over by a war-cry-screaming George who was giving a hysterically laughing Sam a piggyback through the house.

But of course, Fred had been influenced by Sam's presence the most; that went without question.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Not a word!" Severus hissed to the group and they all nodded, knowing full well the reason behind his request.

Fred ran into the kitchen, fully dressed but still yawning as he attempted to tame his messy hair.

"Man I'm starving!" He said as he looked from attempted innocent expression to attempted innocent expression accusingly. "What's going on?" He asked warily, eyeing everyone and frowning as he saw that most of them were trying not to laugh. Severus however had put on his trademark blank expression. Funnily enough, that was what Fred was most curious about.

"Guys—AAAHHH!" He screamed in shock as someone jumped on him and they fell to the floor together, the other person just giggled even more hysterically and squealed like a little girl.

"Sam? What's going on?" He asked through his smile; Sam's laugh never failed to make him grin.

"You'll have to wait and see." She said teasingly as she pulled him to his feet.

Fred wanted to press her for answers but when he looked at her, his breath froze in his throat.

Another thing both of the teenage girls were able to talk to Sam about was fashion. Sam had an incredible fashion sense, even her pyjamas were somehow stylish…bunnies and all.

Now however, she was standing before him in a short, deep blue, long line tunic with a thin belt around her waist and thin black tights. On her feet, in place of her bunny socks she wore strappy black stilettos. Her hair was loosely curled and a section at the front had been swept over to the opposite side and was pinned there. Her eyes were lightly lined in black eyeliner and she wore black eye shadow, accentuating her crystal blue eyes.

But it was Sam's smile and the way her eyes were lit up in delight that made Fred loose his train of thought and made him feel as if the wind had been knocked from him.

Sam looked at Fred's smooth eyes and her happiness increased a million times over. She was going to be able to see him every day; no waiting for the summer, no inability to communicate with him, no worrying when the time will be right to go to him. No; there was going to be none of that; there may be some rules implied so that they were not permitted to publicly flaunt their relationship, but that was better than nothing at all.

Everything was finally falling into its right place.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY So Sam's going to be the flying teacher and the person in charge of security after the little mishap last year with the not-Moody...Moody :D <strong>

**Okay i'm tired, so NIIIGGGGHHHTTT! **

**Please review!**

**Love you all**

**From Alicia**

**xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I AM SO SORRY! I experienced the worst case of writers block i have EVER had, so it took me practically centuries to come up with this chapter (It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that i have only recently discovere The Big Bang Theory and i am now endlessly hooked and constantly distracted...nope, nothing to do with that)**

**Anywho, i hope you like this chapter, it has a cute Snape/Sam scene in it, i rather like to write them, i thinkt they're sweet. **

**Read on my lovely people and i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

"Sam?" Fred asked cautiously as he watched his parents manually lift all of the children's luggage into the expandable car which the ministry had lent them for this particular trip.

Sam was standing by the open doorway, tying her cloak around her neck. Today, she had charmed it to be a dark blue so as to match her outfit like she did everyday.

"Yes?" She asked him innocently as she lifted the bottom of her dress slightly and slipped her wand into a thigh-sheath, making Fred's eyes widen drastically; he averted his eyes hastily, looking up as he totally forgot what he was saying.

"I—um—uh."

Sam grinned mischievously; dropping the hem of her dress just as Padfoot came bounding down the stairs, fur and all. He grinned wolfishly at the couple as he squeezed past.

"Okay Sam, what's going on?" Fred asked her curiously as he watched Molly flail her arms about in anger as Sirius ran circles around a grinning Harry.

"I'm coming with you of course." Sam smiled inwardly; he still didn't know.

Fred turned back to her with a wary look.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" He asked her, gently entwining their hands as he frowned.

"Yep."

"But—but Severus isn't here!" He pointed out slightly frantically. The potions master had disappeared ten minutes earlier, he had said with a barely disclosed smile that he needed to collect some last minute things from their house and had apparated away.

He still hadn't returned.

"I know that. He's gone straight to Hogwarts."

Fred blinked as he gaped at her.

"What? He's gone?" He felt his heart drop to the floor when he thought of how Sam must be felling. "Are—are you alright?" He whispered hoarsely as he cupped her face in his hands.

"A quick goodbye is better than a long one." She said vaguely, looking at him with calm eyes. Inside though, she was grinning like a madwoman.

Fred was stunned by her serenity.

He leant forwards and kissed her on the forehead as his thumbs caressed her cheeks tenderly.

Sam felt guilty on so many levels for not telling him, but she wanted it to be a surprise and so she was adamant not to spill.

Fred sighed long-sufferingly as he pulled back.

He was about to make a comment about Sam's safety when he remembered Snape's words.

"_I am embarrassed to admit that I do treat her as if she is fragile, but that is because I know what she has been through. Don't follow my example Fred; Sam is a lot more capable of protecting herself than I give her credit for."_

"Okay, come on." He squeezed her hand as they walked out of the door.

Molly looked up from her lecture she had been giving Sirius and smiled secretively at Sam who grinned back, surreptitiously tapping the side of her nose.

"All right Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Samantha, into the car." Arthur called out to the group assembled on the pavement of the street.

They all entered the vehicle one by one and as soon as they were seated Arthur climbed into the front seat.

"Alright; let's get going!" He said as he lifted the handbrake before he grasped the gear-stick and pushed it forwards, when he pushed his foot down on the pedal, the vehicle shot backwards, making everyone inside cry out in shock as it stalled. He unnecessarily slammed down the brakes and ripped his hands off the stick. His hands hovered over the steering wheel and he frowned; letting them fall into his lap as he stared at the dashboard confusedly.

"Umm, Arthur?" Sam asked hesitantly as she sat on the floor where she had slipped off the seat in the jolt. "You do know how to drive right?"

"I do, but the wand in this car doesn't do the same things our one used to do." He said as he leant down to observe the stick.

Sam didn't question the absence of the car; she had heard all of the stories and rants from Severus.

"Yours isn't a gear-shift?" She said as she clambered onto the seat between the Twins once more.

"A what?" Arthur turned around to look at Sam with a completely baffled expression.

"A gear shift; this is the gear-stick," She leant through the gap in between the front seats to tap the head of the stick, "it is what you use to chance gears to allow you to go faster in accordance with the speed of the engine; in short, it permits you to bring the wheel speed up towards the engine speed."

For a while Arthur's expression didn't change until he seemed to frown even deeper.

"What's an engine?"

Sam chuckled under her breath but before she could respond, Molly turned in her seat to look at Sam who was now resting her elbows on each of the front seats.

"Can _you _drive?"

Sam seemed to blush for a second before she slid back into her seat, pushing a stray piece of hair back from her face.

"I can, yes. I actually have a car, but I never use it; it's purely for emergencies." As Fred watched in amazement, a fond smile seemed to wash over her face.

Sam was taken back to a few years back.

_She was sitting in the driver's seat of an old, silver, ford hatchback. Her hands gripped the wheels as she stared ahead in fear._

_The passenger door opened and closed with a slam, making Sam flinch as Severus slid into the car, heaving a breath as he did so. _

_He looked over at her and tried not to laugh at her terrified expression._

"_Okay. Are you ready?"_

"_No." Sam said quickly, shaking her head from side to side, sending her short hair flying round her face._

"_Good." He said pleasantly, turning to look straight through the windshield, clapping his hands together, making Sam start; her knuckles going white as she tried to grab the steering wheel and failing as her palms which were slick with sweat slipped against the plastic._

"_I can't—Severus I can't. In fact—no, I'm not, I'm going back inside." Sam grabbed the door handle and had begun to pull on it when Severus launched himself at her making her squeal; his hands instantly gripped her wrists wrenching them away from the handle._

"_No! You. Can't. Make. Me!" She flailed against his firm grip on her hands before sagging against the door, her cheek pressed up against the window in defeat. She whimpered pitifully as her breath clouded the glass._

"_I can and I will." Severus huffed, releasing her hands and sitting straight._

_Sam's eyes flickered over to him before she pushed the door open and dived out head first; her body slamming onto the cobbled street making her squeak in shock._

_After recovering herself, she grinned in triumph but made a strangled noise as Severus' hands gripped her ankles which remained in the foot well and began tugging her back into the car, grunting from the effort as Sam's hands grappled to find purchase on the ground; yet she found nothing and was pulled, with difficulty, back into the car. Severus had opened his own door in order to stand and pull Sam's entire body back into the vehicle where she shifted and adjusted herself so that she was sitting upright, instead of spread across the centre console like she had been previously._

_She crossed her arms and pouted, she didn't even look at Severus as he cast a sealing spell on the driver's door before getting into his seat once more._

"_Okay; let's try this again shall we?" He said with a raised eyebrow, Sam shifted her gaze slightly before sticking her tongue out childishly._

_Sev grinned and leant over to lift Sam's hands from her lap and place them on the wheel; Sam let them slide lifelessly to her sides._

"_Samantha, what are you doing?" Severus asked exasperatedly._

"_Dead-arms." She replied monotonously._

"_Sam—" Severus said warningly._

"_Fine! Fine!" Sam threw her hands in the air before planting them on the steering wheel again._

"_Thank you." Sam rolled her eyes and exhaled noisily, "So, this is the gear-shift;" Severus pointed to the stick on the centre console._

"_Yes, I know what everything is Severus!" Sam said in frustration. "You taught me all about everything to do with a car before you actually let me _in_ one."_

"_See? Don't you feel better for knowing something?" He said encouragingly, but Sam only lolled her head to the side and gave her guardian a blank look._

_Severus sighed and gestured to the keys which hung in the ignition._

_Sam frowned before turning the keys and whimpering slightly as the vehicle thrummed into life under her; and her hands, which both now rested on the wheel in the '10 and 2' position, felt the vibrations coursing through the car._

"_What now?" She asked shakily, turning to Severus for guidance. _

"_Handbrake and…" He smiled reassuringly and leant forwards to tap the knee of the leg which rested on the gas pedal._

_She gulped, and moved a hand to encircle the handbrake. She pressed down on the button as she simultaneously pushed her foot gently down on the pedal as Severus had told her to._

_Abruptly, the car lurched forwards before conking out completely and Sam screamed in shock as she lifted her hands to bury her face in them._

"_I don't like it I don't like it I don't like it!" She curled up into a ball in the driver's seat, whimpering into her hands all the time._

_Suddenly, Sam heard small noises which sounded like snickering. She looked up with a betrayed expression to see him hunched over, with both hands still braced against the dashboard in front of him, but his head was hung as he shook with silent laughter._

_Sam looked ahead of her as his laughs, which continued to grow in their volume, stirred something within her like they always did, and soon she was collapsed against her door once more, but because of her peals of laughter._

_As she tried to calm herself, she saw that he was still incapacitated and leapt into the back seat, throwing herself at the door and moaning in pain when it didn't budge._

"_It's no use!" Severus gasped from the front seat. "I sealed all of the doors except mine."_

_Sam shook the door with all her might and whimpered/chuckled in despair when it really didn't open. _

_Suddenly, an idea popped into her head._

_She peered around the passenger seat Severus was sitting in and grinned evilly._

_He had no time to ask her what she was doing before she jumped on him, tackling him and trying to grab his door handle._

_Severus now had a chance to mirror her evil grin as his hands went to her sides and he poked her there._

_She instantly cried out and curled in on herself, laughing and screaming as Sev continued to tickle her triumphantly, barely avoiding kicks and hits to the face in the process as he grinned._

"_HELP!" Sam cried jokingly to a passer-by. "HELP ME, I'M BEING RAPED!" _

_The woman only shook her head with an angry look and carried walking._

"_THAT BI –"_

Sam was snapped back to the present when Molly spoke again.

"Well then, Arthur, get into the back seat; Sam is driving us to _King's Cross_."

Sam froze with her eyes wide open, simply staring at molly who smirked at the reaction.

"Okay?" She said weakly as she clambered out of the back seat to switch with Mr Weasley.

Once she had slid into the front seat, she buckled herself in—something she had never had to do in the hatchback, due to the fact that it had no seatbelts—and once she had adjusted all of the mirrors to Arthur's endless commentary of _'Ooh that looks professional, she does know what she's doing.'_; she turned the keys again, bringing the car back to life as she spoke mostly to herself.

"Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, so that finally came to me.<strong>

**I'm off to bed.**

**NIIIGGGHHHTTT!**

**Love you all lotsly,**

**from**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**DON'T HURT ME! I'm soooo sorry that i've been gone for a bit, but on the plus side, i've been updating this fic WAY more than i have for my Mortal Instruments one...whoops...oh well, yeah, so i hope that you like this chapter, you'll find that they are going to be mainly from Sam's point of view and a lot of nostalgic moments but this is all about Sam and her past and what she is like and about her family and what happened to them and the effects on her :)**

**So yeah, i hope you like it and i will try to update soom but i am now back at school and my only real writing time is on the weekends so it might be a whole week before I update again, so please be patient with me :)**

**So yeah READ ON and pllleeeaaassseeee REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

Sam weaved through the traffic as everyone chatted easily behind her; she could clearly hear Arthur exclaiming every time he saw a Muggle.

"Samantha?"

She sighed for the seventh time since they had left and cleared her throat.

"Yes Arthur?" Sam said patiently and suddenly felt as if she were talking to a child.

"What is that thing that Muggle child is holding?" In the rear-view mirror, Sam saw Arthur pointing out of the driver's side window. Sam looked to where he was indicating and chuckled.

"_That_ is a balloon."

"_Ballooooon!_" Arthur cried out. "Look children, it's a _ballooooon_!"

"Yay." Ginny said unenthusiastically.

"Brilliant." Ron said through a mouthful of sandwich Molly had packed for the train journey.

Hermione and Harry tried not to laugh and continued talking.

"Fascinating." Fred and George said in unison from either side of their father; George was picking a loose thread from his woollen jumper and Fred was watching Sam by way of the rear view mirror; occasionally throughout the entire journey, their eyes had been connecting which earned a smile from both of them.

Molly happened to see one of these exchanges and this prompted her question.

"So—" She began quietly, leaning towards Sam. "Does he know?"

"Hasn't got a clue." Sam said smugly as she drove down Argyle Street.

"Oh, I wish I could see his face when he finds out." She said gleefully, watching a mother with two small children cross the road in front of the car as they approached Euston Road.

"I shall take a picture and frame it for you." Sam said with a grin as she stopped to let a car in front of her before turning down a side street to enter Kings Cross car park and drove past the numerous cars parked in the sheltered building.

"Now we have to find a space." Sam said under her breath as her eyes scanned the area.

Sam saw no free spaces so continued around and drove up a ramp. She was abruptly confronted with a sight that made her slam on the brakes because she had always been told that it was unsafe to drive whilst laughing; and right now, she was beside herself.

Everyone's eyes spun to see why she was laughing and abruptly they burst into hysterics, making people slide off their seats, breathless and beyond help at that point; even Molly was chuckling uncontrollably in her seat.

This was because, in front of them, directly opposite the ramp they had just ascended, there was a free space; but standing in it, reserving it for them was the one and only Cornelius Fudge; and oh did he look annoyed not to mention, extremely out of place.

He was standing in a pinstripe suit, with a black bowler hat and he was looking straight ahead, trying to retain some of his dignity as he waited for the Weasley's; he was now watching a large car, with tinted windows, that had stopped in the middle of nowhere and was rocking ever-so-slightly from side-to-side.

Sam wiped tears from her eyes and started laughing again when she saw that Fudge was glaring and subtly checking his watch with annoyance beginning to tinge his face.

She made a strangled noise and curled in on herself. Her head fell forwards and felt it connect with the steering wheel and a long, loud, impersonal 'beep' resounded through the area until Sam threw herself backwards into her seat with a shocked squeak.

Cornelius jumped in the air and looked at the car that made the offending noise and they could all see how his chest began to rise and fall with his deep, outraged breaths.

They all began to laugh even more, but even though Sam looked mildly mortified, she ended up hushing them impatiently through her own nervous chuckles, they stifled them with difficulty as Sam rolled down her window.

She leant her head out of the window and Cornelius' eyes widened in surprise but he instantly tried to compose himself, plastering on an attempted pleasant smile, Sam suddenly forgot her anxiety and only raised her eyebrows the falseness he reeked hit her like a wave.

"I'm awfully sorry Minister, I slipped!" Sam shrugged awkwardly, throwing her hands in the air as she winced.

"Oh. Oh, no worries my dear!" Fudge waved it off but no one missed how he spoke through clenched teeth as he moved to the side to allow Sam to swing proficiently into the space.

"Here we are!" Sam said cheerfully yet slightly nervously as she turned the keys in the engine and the car became still again.

"Everyone say thank you to Samantha." Molly said with a grin.

There was a chorus of _'Thank you Sam'_s and Fred leant forwards to kiss her on the cheek, earning another chorus of _'aaaawww'_s, making the couple blush as Molly patted Sam on the leg.

"All right gang! Let's get going!" Arthur clapped his hands and doors were thrown open as the children hurriedly squeezed out of the car in their excitement to get back to Hogwarts; all but two, who remained in the car.

Sam half expected someone to ask them if they were coming but no one did; the bags were retrieved from the boot and then all of the doors were closed, leaving the couple alone.

Sam turned in her seat to look at Fred and out of the corner of her eye she saw Arthur and Molly talking with Fudge; Sam gleefully took a mental picture of his face—mouth pulled into a thin line as he tried to act pleasantly, a thick vein in his forehead was pulled taught and bulged out, showing his true feelings.

Fred followed Sam's line of sight and grinned as he turned back to her.

"That was certainly a story to tell the grandchildren." He chuckled.

That caught Sam's attention and the smile slipped off her face immediately, being replaced by an intense look.

"What?" Fred panicked at her sudden change of mood. "Sam what is it?"

She didn't say anything; she only swallowed audibly as she reached forwards to cup Fred's face in her hands.

Fred's mental intelligence dropped drastically as he got lost in Sam's eyes; they were so complex; it was through her eyes that he saw the internal conflict she felt everyday, the layers of her emotions and it was then that the words Severus had told him went completely out of the window, he wanted to know more, he needed to know more; he needed to know where the pain that was permanently flecked in the blue of her eyes came from, why it was there, and if he could alleviate it somehow.

Sam's mind was whirling from the sentence Fred had just uttered. She was filled with longing and hope that one day, that sentence may be a reality.

She could picture them, older and wiser in the ways of life and of love and family. All secrets will have been told, pain and sorrow shared as they embarked upon their life together, becoming one person through love. Relatives would visit them almost every day, they would bring their children and soon after that, their children's children over for dinner or just for a few minutes. She could see small children—with blonde hair, light freckles and brown eyes like their father's; or small freckled redheads with crystal blue eyes, just like their mother's—with carefree attitudes as pranks were pulled on a daily basis. Snowball fights in the winter, red noses and rosy freckled cheeks; hands clasped around mugs of hot chocolate as socks, gloves, scarves and hats hung on the radiators whilst children sat on their parents' laps next to the fire as they all settled under one large blanket. Christmas would be spent around a tree by a roaring fire, all in pyjamas as cries of joy would reverberate through the room as wrapping paper was thrown to the side; children and adults alike embraced their family in thanks. The smell of cooking would waft through their house as everyone gathered around the dinner table, chatting amiably and joking with one another. Then, as night begins to fall, they would all gather together, and watch whatever sappy film was on the television at the time; they would be huddled together, falling asleep as the film progressed, heads on shoulders or in laps. Hands clasped together as the fire dimmed in its place and the sun fell far below the horizon, leaving the stars free to twinkle and the moon to guide those lost in the dark. They would carry their children up to bed, tucking them in as they sung a lullaby, one closing the curtains as the other slipped a hot water bottle in the foot of the bed, listening to the soft breathing of the child buried underneath the heavy duvet as they were lost in a peaceful slumber, mind free to wander into worlds and lives unknown; they were free to dream. They would turn the lights off and walk hand-in-hand to their bedroom; they would say the words neither ever tired of hearing and they would go to bed, breathing in perfect synchronisation and dream the same dreams as their hands entwined under the covers, foreheads will rest together and some nights, they will lie in each other's embrace, feeling the beat of the other's heart lulling them to sleep and they would wake for another day filled with happiness and joy as they remembered the family they lived for and the heart that beat uniquely for them.

It would be perfect.

It also could never happen.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( Yeah so Sam is like UBA conflicted over how much she loves Fred yet how she also is afraid of how she'll hurt him...<strong>

**But yeah PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So it may be a week or MORE...*gasp***

**but i'll try to be faster...**

**lots of love to you all and thanks for reading,**

**From,**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so hi once more, this is just a connective chapter but one i hope you'll like nonetheless :)**

**Please read and review and for this chapter i kind of like the song Tale as old as time from Beauty and the Beast :3 Okay i love it and it's sweet and cute and oh hell! Just put it on :D**

**See you next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

Severus stood in Sam's room in their small home in Spinner's End and took a deep breath. He raised his wand, picturing every detail of the bedroom he had been examining for the past 20 minutes in his mind as he had done for every room in the house since he left Grimmauld place; Sam's was the last. It was fairly small, but it in no way lacked character. There was a small, single bed in the centre of the room, with a worn, patchwork blanket resting on the end, it was frayed at the edges and was grey and dull in parts, but truly, it just showed that it had been loved. A large mirror rested on the polished wooden desk that sat in front of the window. Severus smirked when he looked down at the uneven wooden floor, he remembered Sam complaining about how her desk kept rocking from side to side because not all four legs could rest on the floor at the same time for a while some years ago, it had bugged him to no end so one day he had eventually snapped, telling her to, and he regretted to remember the words and the tone he had used, _'do something about it.'_. Needless to say, she had narrowed her eyes at him and the next thing he knew, his favourite books were propping her desk up…they were still there to this day…three years later. On the mirror were stuck some pictures, there was a picture of Minerva with a toddler Samantha, Severus laughed openly in the empty room; for this was a moving picture of Sam with her small fist clenched around the tail of Mrs Norris whose mouth was open in an outraged yowl as she tried to pull away making Sam frown and pull harder, in the background, Filch was yelling and jumping around, his face red and livid, at McGonagall who was laughing uproariously bent over double at the scene before her. Another had quite the opposite effect on Severus, this was a still picture of Sam with her parents, she was possibly only a newborn baby in the picture, in her mothers arms; her mother was tall, slim and had dark hair tied harshly back from her face, but despite her strict demeanour, her dark eyes were bright as she held her baby daughter; the man that stood behind her was well built, with a full head of blonde hair and a bushy beard that would have been amusing were it not for the hard set of his lips and the serious yet gentle tinge to his blue eyes. Severus saw so much of them in Samantha that it was almost shocking, but she was light hearted and free and rarely had any seriousness tainting her, despite her solemn moments the bright sparkle of joy in her eyes never left. Tucked behind that picture was one of her and Albus, Severus felt a smile creep onto his face when he looked at it, it was one of Sam and Albus pulling silly faces at the camera and then cracking up afterwards, clinging to each other as they fought for breath, Severus shook his head at how silly the Headmaster could be but placed it back from where he had picked it up from. The final picture was his favourite, it was of the two of them on one Christmas when he had come home from Hogwarts, Minerva had recently confiscated a camera from a student for maltreatment and she had been sneakily using it for her own use, Severus would have been surprised at this act, but honestly? It was Minerva…she was a lot sillier than she let on, that was one of the reasons her and Sam got along so well. Nevertheless, this picture was one she had captured using said camera, it was when she had joined Sam and Severus for the holiday, as she had wanted to see the young girl, when they had apparated in front of the small house Sam had been running down the front path before they could blink an eyelid and had flung her arms around his neck and he had hugged her tight, four months had never felt so long to them both until that year, and Minerva had captured the moment when they reunited. He walked forwards, a smile still tugging at the corners of his lips, and prodded a floorboard, chuckling as it creaked, loud and low; when Sam had first come here, she had tried to sneak out to do something or other, but as she had been making her way to the window—due to the fact that Severus had heavily barred the house from anyone being able to apparate in or out of it, even Sam, which was a testament to Severus' talent that it worked against her—Severus, who had been sitting in the lounge below, had heard the telltale creak of that old floorboard and, subsequently, had heard the curses and hurried footsteps as she leapt back into bed which squeaked and groaned in complaint as the springs were crushed under her weight, back then he had only rolled his eyes and huffed angrily, flicking his newspaper back up towards him and continuing to read. Her wardrobe door hung open, clothes spilling out onto the floor in front of it, left there since the time she had dubbed _'The Clothes disaster of First Guy to be interested in me EVER'_, which had made Severus laugh hysterically as she half-buried herself in clothes and Sam glower from her position on the floor in front of her dresser, leading to her throwing a shoe at him with a scarily precise aim. He remembered every little thing as he sucked in a long breath.

"_Repercutio_." Suddenly, a rush of air buffeted his hair around his face and a high whistling noise pierced his ear drums. He slowly opened his eyes when the noise subsided and he nodded his head approvingly, before walking into the hall, and closing her door behind himself. He was ready to go back to Hogwarts, with Samantha at his side…finally. He didn't even see the picture that had fluttered behind the desk, showing the smiling face of a young man as he spun his little sister in a circle above his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, so i hope you liked :) Please let me know, i was absolutely exhausted when i wrote this, but i felt so guilty for not writing anything for absolutely ages so i had to do it :)<strong>

**Lots of love and cheers for reading,**

**From,**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay dokey! HIIIIIIII!**

**Okay so don't get excited about the fast update, this seriously is a one off. I actually cannot believe i managed to do this as life has been INCREDIBLY stressful so not a good time to write but i managed to write something i'm proud of :) **

**I hope that you all like it and i am afraid i cannot promise another update to arrive very soon, as i am going to CYPRUS with my netball team and i am SOFREAKINGEXCITED! :D **

**But yes, i leave on Tuesday the 25th (?) of October and i return on Monday the 31st of October...so i don't get to go trick-or-treating...I AM NOT A HAPPY BUNNY! :( also, i was going to go to the MCM Expo on the 30th of October (I was going to go as Sheik from Zelda) but i can't go to that either, and my niece is coming over from Denmark when i am in Cyprus so i won't get to see her and i NEVER get to see her and she's growing up so fast and she's just started crawling and i am seriously annoyed that i'm missing all of that...but of course i'll miss not giving you lovely people new updates the most ;)**

**I'll try and put up as much as i can before i leave and you know what sucks? I get 2 more days of relaxing holiday then 6 days of sweating and playing netball in the heat of Cyprus then i get back at 10ish on the monday night...and i have to go back to school the next morning...F.M.L.**

**Oh well, i shall get a tan and THAT shall be the highlight of my holiday xD honestly i would be excited for going to Cyprus but there are so many things i'll be missing it just doesn't seem worth it anymore, but i am still going and i am hell-bent on enjoying myself!**

**Read on my good people and i shall return here when i have a new chapter xD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

Harry stood in the car park with the Weasley's, boredly watching Molly and Arthur converse with the Minister. The anger directed at the man still burned in his chest, but there was also the grim sense of satisfaction due to the fact that he had won, he had beat the minister, and Sam was here; that in itself was reassuring, he couldn't wait to see that sour expression on his face when he was faced with the young Auror again. At the thought, a grin started to spread across his face and Sirius, who was sitting by his feet, looked up at him confusedly, but Harry couldn't stop smiling, simply patting the top of his Godfather's head absently.

A voice whispered quietly beside him.

"He won't stop smiling…it's creepy..."

"Oh Ronald, shut up!"

"I think he's gone mad."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his head towards his best friends.

"I've _not_ gone mad; I am simply enjoying how uncomfortable Fudge is." He told them quietly and Sirius barked his approval.

All of a sudden, their conversation was interrupted when Molly cried in shock "Oh goodness gracious! The train leaves in 5 minutes and we must meet uh—someone! I'm awfully sorry Minister but we must go! Everyone grab your bags and put them onto a trolley let's get going!" She grabbed some bags herself and aided them in lifting them onto trolleys before she rushed off at the head of the group towards the platforms leaving Arthur to say goodbye to the minister just as a ministry employee apparated beside the car and began talking to Cornelius in hushed whispers.

"Uh mum?" George began as he ran behind her with his trolley which was loaded with his luggage.

"What is it dear?" She asked breathlessly as she slowly ushered one teenager at a time through the only small door which acted as the exit from the car park.

"Fred?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes what about him dear?" She counted the third child as George spoke to her.

"Well, there seems to be a lacking of Fred's in this group at this moment in time."

"What are you—?" Molly began, and then she abruptly gasped, waving her hands about as she called to her husband who was speedily running towards them. "Arthur! Oh Arthur dear, Sam and Fred are still in the car!" Arthur skidded to a halt, turning smartly around before running back towards the car where a lone trolley stood, loaded with Fred's luggage and various boxes which neither parent dared to open; they knew their sons well…too well.

Arthur quickly hop, skip and jumped past the minister and his comrade, who eyed the man strangely, and quickly rapped on the blacked out window of the car.

"Samantha! Fred! Come along or you'll miss the train!" He barely had to wait a minute before two doors opened and Sam and Fred spilled out…well, Fred spilled out; Sam simply stepped out quickly yet elegantly, picking Fred up off the ground as she went.

"Coming, we're coming, we're coming!" Fred said breathlessly as he ran around the boot of the car with Sam's hand in his, to begin pushing his trolley toward where Molly was waiting impatiently.

Sam was hastily trying not to look at the Minister for fear of being drawn into a conversation with him.

However, it appeared that it wasn't shaping up to be her day.

"Oh, Miss Harlow! Could I have a word?" Sam kept running.

"I'm quite tried for time Minister, could this wait until another occasion?" She said over her shoulder.

"I'm afraid that it's rather urgent my dear; it won't take a minute." He called after her and, despite her distaste for him, she didn't miss the raw urgency in his tone; so it was with regret that she turned to look at Fred who gazed back at her imploringly.

"Oh come on!" He whined softly. "Please just ignore it?"

"I can't Fred—"

"Fred, Sam come on!" Molly called after them as Arthur ran through the door she stood by, "The train leaves in 2 minutes!"

"Go! I'll be there, I promise! The faster you accept this the faster I can get this conversation over with!" She told him as she backed off smiling reassuringly before spinning around and running back to the two men by the car.

Fred watched her go before heaving a breath and quickly sprinting with his trolley past his mother to rejoin his family and friends along with Mad-eye and Tonks who had joined the group.

Sam came to a stop right by the Minister and the man she knew to be called Pius Thicknesse, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Okay Fudge, this had better be good."

* * *

><p>In the time when the group had been waiting for Fred, Harry had been tugged into a waiting room by Sirius who quickly morphed into his human form, still wrapped in his bathrobe.<p>

"Sirius! What are you doing? You could get caught! Fudge is just around the corner!" He said as he hastily closed the door behind him and saw as Mad-eye came to stand guard by the door.

"Oh pay no mind to that, I wanted to give you something; come here." Sirius beckoned his godson over and pulled Harry into the seat next to him before he pulled a picture, which was worn around the edges, out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he unfolded it and was shocked into almost complete silence when he saw what in front of him.

It was a picture of a large group of young adults, most in their early twenties he guessed as he scanned the faces. His mind screeched to a halt when he saw the faces of his parents.

"Is that—?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. This is the old Order; there I am," he pointed to his own smiling face and Harry felt himself smile as he saw his father and a younger Sirius smile cheekily at each other. Harry's eyes roved over every face, he saw Professor Dumbledore, standing in the middle and smiling up at him.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom," Sirius' finger wandered to a couple by the edge of the group.

"Neville's parents?" He questioned, looking up at Sirius who nodded.

"Yes; Bellatrix L'Estrange tortured them to insanity a few weeks after this photo was taken." He sighed sadly before he continued to name people. "…Voldemort wiped out _her_ entire family."

Harry was struck by all of the information and his mind was still whirring when Sirius nudged him as he pointed out another couple standing towards the centre of the group. The man's arms were around the waist of the woman and they were both grinning as his hands came to rest upon the woman's noticeable baby bump.

"And they—" Padfoot's face suddenly became very sombre, "are Sam's parents, Melinda and Luke Harlow."

Harry's head snapped up in disbelief, his mouth dropping open before his gaze ran back to the faces of the beaming couple and he began to analyse them.

Sam's mother, or Melinda, as Sirius had called her, was petite, slim and had long flowing blonde hair which cascaded down past her shoulders and she was grinning beautifully, her bright eyes crinkling at the edges as her slight hands rested on top of the sturdy ones of her husband's. As the other members of the group were looking at the camera, her gaze moved upwards towards her husband and she leant into him. Luke, Sam's father, was exceedingly tall, towering over his wife. His face was kind and gentle, his eyes were dark yet held great kindness and he was smiling widely, showing a row of perfect white teeth. He was handsome and had a mane of golden blonde hair that had fallen over one eye whilst Harry watched as he leant forwards to rest his chin on the top of his wife's head in a loving gesture, and he looked down to where his hands rested and his smile grew even more.

But, even as Harry watched, he couldn't help but voice what he was thinking, because, despite the same coloured hair and the infectious smiles...

"She doesn't look a lot like them."

* * *

><p>"Oh Fred, come along, Sam will catch up. Come on, come on!" She pushed her son forwards as they ran towards the group assembled.<p>

She did a quick check and threw her hands up in the air.

"Where's Harry? Oh for Merlin's sake! Where's Harry? Has anyone seen Harry?"

"Oh great mum, you don't realise when your own son is missing but you notice when your son's friend is missing? I feel so loved!" Fred exclaimed sarcastically and received a very stern look in response just as Harry and Padfoot, now in his animagus form, appeared form a waiting room.

"Oh Harry good good, let's go! Come along everyone!"

She ushered everyone along, trying to ignore the angry looks they were getting as they ran past all of the Muggles but in no time, they were lined up in front of the gateway of 'Platform 9¾' and were all speeding through at a pace that was extremely dangerous with their trolleys but at this moment in time they didn't care, they needed to get on that train.

Fred was the last of the teenagers to go through. Before he ran, he looked behind him, searching the crowd for Sam's recognisable head of blonde hair but he saw nothing and he felt his heart drop.

"Fred!" Molly said hastily.

"But Sam—"

"Sweetheart, either you go through now, or you don't go to Hogwarts this year. Now Sam won't want you to miss a year of school. Go!"

"_Mum!_" Fred gaped at his mother in betrayal. "Please?"

"No. Now go!" She said in the voice that was not to be argued with, so, after one last look behind him, Fred ran through the barrier, and despite his sudden bad mood, he felt comforted by the familiar sight of the platform and grudgingly took his trolley towards the others which were being loaded onto the train. Suddenly, he was grabbed by Arthur and was hauled by the arm to where George was hanging out of the train at the very end, searching the crowd. He visibly relaxed when he saw Fred and helped him inside the carriage, taking note of his twin's distraught expression and smiling reassuringly at him as Lee Jordan closed the door and the train screamed high and long, signalling its departure. He slowly made his way to the now open window and smiled encouragingly at his mother who gripped his hand tight before the train began to move slowly, almost unnoticeably, forwards and his hand slipped out of hers.

He let his head drop and felt George's hand come to rest on his shoulder in comfort.

But then he heard it.

"_Fred!_"

His head snapped up and he looked towards the voice, to see Sam sprinting towards him, her hood up to hide her face.

"Sam!" He cried in relief.

People moved to the side with gasps as she barged past them and began whispering amongst themselves about the rudeness; but Fred wasn't paying any attention to that.

He watched Sam advance quickly and barely had any chance to anticipate her actions before she leapt lithely, causing people to scream, at the train. Her high-heeled foot masterfully caught in a dent in the train's side, so she was able to support herself as she gripped Fred by his shirt collar and pulled his lips onto hers.

Fred gasped, along with many others but instinctively, his hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him as the train chugged slowly and moved forwards, but they still held on to each other.

Sam's lips moved fluidly with his and he deepened the kiss as he angled his head to the side and she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him so that he was slightly leaning out of the window and it was that moment that Sam let him go and jumped backwards, landing lightly on her feet just as the platform ended and the train was off.

"I love you!" She cried as the train pulled him, and his dazed expression, away from her.

Fred's heart leapt up in his throat but he yelled back.

"I love you too!"

"Me too, I love you too!" George climbed on his brother's back and leant out the window, grinning foolishly making Sam laugh.

And just before the train turned the corner, Fred saw Sam smile wide, despite the hood to cover her face, and his parents ran up behind her waving as Molly wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and Arthur did the same around her shoulders.

All he could do was grin back before the train turned the corner and she was lost from his view.

He sank into the seat, shaking George off his back in the process, and resting his head against George's shoulder, completely ignoring Lee's endless questions.

He was so dazed that he didn't feel the train jolt as, at the front, a door opened and a young girl stepped into an empty cabin, a big smile on her face as her fingers skimmed over her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYAYAY d'you get it? D'you get it?<strong>

**LOL, so i actually had consulted a friend about how i was going to end this and was advised to end it differently than i have...but what can i say? I love me some fluff xD**

**So please review, i will love you forever if you do **

**Lots of Love,**

**from**

**Alicia**

**xxxx**


End file.
